


Снежный шар

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: Я бы сжег все книги и фильмы о любви. Кучкой дурнопахнущего пепла они были бы больше похожи на реальность.





	1. Chapter 1

Я бы сжег все книги и фильмы о любви. Кучкой дурнопахнущего пепла они были бы больше похожи на реальность.

А еще лучше — в задницу создателям бы затолкал. Я не знаю, возможно, у них все было именно так: хорошо и красиво. Но вот как-то задали они тон, что взаимная любовь возносится, а безответная — всегда зло, к тому же еще более опасное.  
Мы находились в огромном замке-корабле, выброшенные в космос, и, куда бы я ни пошел в этом необъятном замке, где всего-то пять человек и два альтеанца, я натыкался на Кита. Нет, безусловно, и остальные попадались мне так же часто, но именно встречи с Китом проходили для меня током по позвоночнику и наждачкой по копчику. Мне казалось, я один слышу в момент его появления грохот, с которым сталкиваются два грузовика, перевозящие бензин и газ.

На этот раз местом встречи оказалась кухня. Точнее, то помещение, что раньше было, вроде как, фабрикой по производству зеленой жижи, но с появлением на корабле Ханка превратилось в кухню. Кит застыл с ложкой, не донеся ее до рта, отчего-то не продолжил, даже когда понял, что это всего лишь я.

Всего лишь. А-ха-ха.

— Ночной дожор?

— Сейчас два часа дня, — поправил Кит.

— Какого дня? — уточнил я, адресовав ему самую выразительную улыбку. Кит вспомнил о полной ложке, поспешил закончить хотя бы с ней. — По времени замка первый час ночи.

— Я никак не привыкну… — пожаловался Кит. — Я все еще чувствую… Что дома день, и никак не могу перестроиться и идти спать.

— Связь с Землей тоже неплохо. Но я лучше привыкну к этому времени и переучусь, когда мы вернемся.

— Если мы вернемся, — поправил Кит. Я глянул на него через плечо, поднял в его честь бокал какого-то пойла, от которого обычно хорошо спалось (но Киту об этом знать не обязательно) и бросил как можно безразличнее:

— Ну, мне будет тебя не хватать, а я вернусь. Хотя кого я обманываю — мне не будет тебя не хватать.

Будет.

Если бы чувство было материальным, я бы свое засунул в сундук и спрятал на самой далекой планете.

Какое счастье, что я еще не понимал, почему конкретно меня так бесит Кит, когда на нас надевали те штуки, которые проецировали наши мысли в чужие головы. Моими мыслями о Ките тогда было то, что этому парню всё преподносилось на блюдечке. Он был лучшим, небожителем. Его ставили всем в пример, его проступки прикрывали, многое сходило с рук. И с Широгане Такаши, местной легендой, он общался как в доску свой и звал его просто «Широ», в то время как все кадеты называли его не иначе как «сэр». О, как счастлив я был, когда этот небожитель со своего Олимпа рухнул, изрядно отбив жопу. Вот о чем я мог думать тогда.

Каково же было мое состояние, когда я осознал, что и сам оказался на блюдечке с золотой каемкой, отданный Киту за просто так, без каких-либо усилий с его стороны. И, как и место лучшего пилота, как и уважение всего высшего состава, как и отличные оценки, — моя любовь так же не была нужна Киту.

Кит в принципе жил так, словно весь мир ему должен, а дает все еще не то, что он хочет. Жаль, что нельзя больше забраться ему в голову и узнать, чего он по-настоящему хочет. Что там было, когда я в первый и последний раз заглядывал? Пустой дом, в который он нас привел после спасения Широ. Кит должен был понимать, что тот пустой дом — только его выбор. У него был кадетский корпус. Между прочим, я мог стать эдаким космическим дальнобойщиком. Это у Кита были все шансы на участие в новой миссии на Кербер. Я хочу сказать, Кит всегда сам все херит. И иногда я боюсь, что он сделает что-то, чтобы сбежать и из команды Вольтрона. Конечно, он обрел тут себя, у него в жизни ничего больше нет, но его тяга к саморазрушению все же штука беспокойная.

Надо сказать, я хороший актер, раз Кит до сих пор думает, что я ненавижу его.

***

На весь этаж с жилыми каютами приходилось всего два туалета — в правой стороне коридора и в левой. Хорошо, что до этого мы жили в военном училище, привыкли к условиям и похлеще. А зеленая жижа, знаете, не так плохо в сравнении с тем, чем нас кормили в столовой. Надо как-нибудь спросить Широ, чем питался офицерский состав, не может же быть, что теми же помоями.

Так как Пидж все-таки девушка, второй туалет с душем уступили целиком ей. Наш походил на общественный — длинное зеркало, три раковины, но нас-то четверо. Обычно я прислушивался, пока собирался в туалет утром, кто туда уже прошел. Знаете, со временем я научусь различать паладинов по шагам. Тогда можно будет подлавливать Кита, изображать дежурное: «Снова ты», — и становиться рядом чистить зубы. Это не должно быть сложно. Но этим утром я пришел на первые же шаги, и от зеркала обернулся Ханк, не вынимая зубную щетку изо рта. Тут нет привычных нам вещей, но всегда можно их заменить. Альтеанцы до нас не знали про зубные щетки и пасту, они чистят зубы чем-то вроде ультразвука-ультрасвета. Пидж вот с Ханком поняли, я не стал даже стараться. Попросил для нас более привычный набор. Так же и на Земле я вставал, будил Ханка, и мы шли в общий туалет чистить зубы. Знаете, ну должно же быть что-то в этом мире нерушимое, когда все перевернулось с ног на голову. Для меня это Ханк и зубные щетки. Так же привычно Ханк отвернулся, и вот мы оба снова будто на Земле, и ничего не изменилось.

— Мне кажется, они все равно не особо поняли по поводу зубной пасты, — сплюнув и смыв пену водой, пожаловался Ханк. 

Киваю с видом знатока, отвечаю:

— Горчит.

— Вода, — Широ появился внезапно, протянул руку за моей спиной, выключил воду. — Ради Бога, Лэнс. Мы в открытом космосе. Мне казалось, что экономия воды — это то, чему учат с детства.

Не дожидаясь реакции, он скрылся за дверью туалета. Надо сказать, унитаз у нас тут единственный на крыло. Благо и очереди больше трех человек не бывает. А если срочно, то никто не провозглашал монополии Пидж на ее туалет, это просто мужская солидарность. К тому же я стараюсь не оставлять следов.

Вскоре на сцене появилась и моя королева — Кит вошел изрядно помятым, сделал вид, что нас не заметил, дернул на себя ручку туалета. Подумал, дернул еще раз.

— Там Широ, — подсказал Ханк.

— Ага, а еще я тут был раньше тебя. Я занимал, — напомнил я, готовый к новой перепалке. Кит не стал спорить. О, сонный он был почти что беззащитен — слишком уставший, чтобы ругаться. Кажется, ему так и не удалось заснуть вовремя. К тому же Кит был в джинсах и футболке. Я и Ханк стояли тут в халате и пижаме соответственно. Широ был слишком дисциплинирован. Я думаю, он одевался сразу после подъема. А вот Кит выглядел так, словно и спал в джинсах.

— Что такое? Шмотки прошлого паладина тебе велики? — попытался поддеть я. — Скажи Аллуре, что тебе не в чем спать.

Кит привык справляться сам, редко шел на контакт. С него бы сталось тут мануфактуру открыть и самому себе ткани на пижаму соткать.

— Мне есть в чем, — Кит наклонился к раковине, включил холодную воду и, зачерпнув пригоршню, умылся. Темная челка намокла. Знаете, иногда я залипал на него. Забывал об осторожности и просто пялился. И всегда нарывался на грубое:

— Куда уставился?

— Выключай воду, Широ ругается. Ты не собираешься чистить зубы?

— Я пользуюсь той альтейской штуковиной. Она быстрее.

— Как же ощущение свежести дыхания? Конечно, не совсем удалось объяснить им, что такое мята, но ты только понюхай, как… — не веря в свою наглость, я наклонился к лицу Кита, но выдохнуть не успел, чтобы он проверил качество: открылась дверь туалета. И хотя, черт возьми, была моя очередь, как-то быстро туда проскользнул Кит, просочившись мимо Широ. За это я этого козла и ненавижу. Нет уж, если он когда-нибудь узнает о том, что меня, похоже, переклинило, то станет совсем невыносим.

А, впрочем, может тогда я его и разлюблю.

Вы когда-нибудь находились в толпе людей на каком-нибудь празднике? Ощущали себя частичкой этой толпы, растворялись в ней, и к вам приходило чувство собственной незначительности? Я — да. Так вот, когда я осознал, что в миллионы раз меньше, чем все эти крупинки на небе, меня какое-то время ломало от собственной ничтожности. Недолго, правда. Ну знаете, мы все-таки пилотируем самое грозное оружие во вселенной и сражаемся с многотысячным флотом самого ненормального диктатора из тех, с кем мне доводилось иметь дело. Не до релаксации. И раз такая крупинка, как я, может поддерживать мир, создавать перевес в нашу сторону в сражениях, целые, на хер, планеты отвоевывать у чужого флота — то не все так плохо. В тот момент я подумал, что я всю эту вселенную держу на своих плечах, как какой-то чертов Атлант.

Так вот, ты мог сколько угодно спасать планеты, но в очереди в туалет тебя за это никто не подумает пропускать. Тем более Кит. Даже если бы я в одну харю отвоевал все галактики у Заркона, он бы по-прежнему лез вперед. О, однажды про нас снимут героический фильм, в котором меня непременно будет играть самый красивый актер из труппы, и я очень надеюсь, что тему утренней очереди в туалет они обойдут. Ну серьезно, у нас тут целый замок! Но подняться на другой этаж в свободный туалет — это же не для нас.

На самом деле это только звучит круто — космический корабль, космические сражения, команда, но на самом деле тут можно от скуки сдохнуть в перерывах между нападениями. На завтрак обычно собираемся вместе, потому что потом все разбредутся по отсекам, и станет совсем тоскливо.

— Широ, передай соль, — попросил я прежде, чем понял, о чем.

— Есть парса, — предложил Ханк заботливо. — Вроде соли.

— Да ладно, неужели так сложно найти соль? — Я посыпал еду, по вкусу похожую на печеный картофель, чем-то оранжевым.

— Ну да, космос же полон солевых озер, — передразнил Кит.

— Кажется, я слышал, что ты спрашивал Ханка о чем-то, чем можно заменить молоко, — адресовав ему улыбку, напомнил я. Вот тебе, чтобы у тебя и мысли не закрадывалось о том, что ты можешь мне нравиться. 

Кит всерьез не понял:

— Но ведь на земле были заменители! Соевое молоко. Кокосовое молоко.

— Кокосовое молоко совсем не молоко, только название, — поправил Ханк. Я почти видел, как закипает Широ. Он поставил чашку на стол, удивительно спокойно попросил:

— Пожалуйста, мы можем не ссориться за завтраком?

— Серьезно, земляне могут иногда не ссориться? — тут же подколола Аллура. Я адресовал ей настоящий бриллиант из коллекции своих улыбок. Вот, пусть думают, что мне нравится Аллура и только она.

Не то чтобы принцесса мне не нравилась, но все же — я понимаю, когда невозможно. Но что, получается, я не понимаю этого с Китом?.. Я даже не пробовал еще. Это ж кошмар. Остатки моей совести можно будет вышвырнуть в открытый космос, если я однажды решусь на это.

Корабль — все равно что большая общага. И я рад, что мне достались именно эти ребята. Страшно представить, если бы я был выброшен в космос с кем-то, кто бесил бы меня.

***

— Ты что тут забыл? — Кит стоял у самого носа истребителя, смотрел вверх так, словно я был ребенком, которому запрещено тут трогать альтеанские игрушки.

— Это ангар, Кит. Я пилот, как-никак.

— Именно что никак… Хочешь сказать, что что-то понимаешь в их истребителях?

— Да ладно, не сложнее, чем управлять львом. Тут, похоже, все еще больше упрощено в сравнении с земными технологиями. У него есть функция саморемонта. А скорость… Блин, я валялся в отключке, пока Ханк и Коран летали на этом красавце. Неужели тебе как пилоту не интересно?

— Тебе льва мало? — Кит глазами поискал лестницу, полез ко мне на крыло. Истребитель даже не покачнулся от его веса.

— Ну, Кит. Это как с девушками, хочется попробовать всё. Хотя да, что ты знаешь о девушках, — я запрыгнул в кабину, погладил панель. Словно и правда гладил человека. Техника любит, когда с ней ласково, я уверен в этом. — Помнится, ты был лучшим пилотом в академии.

— Я им и остался, — нахмурился Кит. Он тоже не отрывался от приборной панели, но руками ничего не трогал. 

Я взялся за штурвал:

— Ну не знаю. Ты год проторчал в пустыне.

— Я видел, как ты водишь, если ты об этом.

Боже, снова этот тон. “Мистер Я-вас-лучше-и-не-пытайтесь-доказать-обратное». Что-то я не заметил, чтобы он вел себя так же с Широ.

— Ну, знаешь, не у меня был перерыв на целый год. Пока ты сидел в развалюхе посреди пустыни, я совершенствовал свою технику.

Я не знал, зачем я его бешу. Казалось, мне нравится это его выражение лица. Мне нравилось, что в этот момент он был сосредоточен на мне. Нравилось, что некоторое время он станет думать только обо мне, пусть и звучать это будет как: «Вот Лэнс полудурок», — или как он там меня про себя называл.

— Заводи, — медленно проговорил Кит, осмотрелся. — Тут есть еще один?

— Ты серьезно? — я даже обрадовался, но из кабины выбрался. — Ты ж не собираешься в открытый космос в чем есть? А вдруг… ну не знаю, вдруг ты разобьешься, и истребитель выбросит тебя без скафандра?

— Я не собираюсь разбиваться, — проворчал Кит, но тоже пошел переодеваться. Соперничество — это тоже что-то, похожее на любовь. Я не знаю, почему и зачем я делал это раньше. Мне кажется, Кит тогда бесил меня. Но все же — не так давно, когда задирал его после всей этой истории с захватом галра нашего замка, я подумал: «А что, если я любил его всегда?».

Любовь, она как простуда — ее не замечаешь, пока она копится. И вот ты уже совсем расклеился. Иногда я именно этого и боюсь, что влипну еще сильнее. О, если бы мы только не были одними из единственных людей в этом замке, я бы держался от Кита как можно дальше. Но по странному стечению обстоятельств именно нас забросило сюда, и даже комнаты наши практически одна напротив другой.

Хотя я одевался по-армейски быстро, Кит в броне паладина уже ждал у истребителя. Делал вид, что давно тут стоит, хотя на висках виднелась испарина.

— Если ты летаешь так же медленно, как одеваешься… — поддел он. Это было похоже на настольный теннис, и я подхватил мяч:

— Раздеваться у меня получается быстрее.

Знаете, полеты — это так же круто, как тысяча качелей. Это как американские горки, которые ты сам для себя строишь. Я должен был стать пилотом, я знал это с того момента, как первая миссия вылетела на Марс. С тех пор, как выпросил у отца игрушечный космический шаттл в подарок. Я мечтал, что моя девушка, а потом и жена, будет ждать меня на Земле, смотреть картинно в небо и выискивать там наш корабль. Кто бы мог подумать, что такой прочной моей любовью будет не девушка и что он будет гнать вместе со мной мимо астероидов.

Что и сказать — Кит побеждал. Это было обидно, я правда думал, что за время, пока он был лишен симуляторов, я его перегоню. Но нужно было понять еще тогда, на том дрянном мотоцикле, на котором мы спасали Широ — у Кита талант.

— Что, ты еще не вернулся в замок? — раздалось из динамиков.

— Я успел туда вернуться, заскочить в туалет и вот снова нагнал тебя, — парировал я. — Кит, я почти уверен, что на твоем истребителе те супер-двигатели, что поставила Пидж. И что ты их используешь, читер!

— Да-да, обвиняй во всем двигатели.

Кит правда думал, что обыграл меня. Он, я и целый пустой космос. Никаких спасений мира, никакой зеленой жижи и принцесс, никаких мохнатых фиолетовых пришельцев и их взрывающихся штуковин. Не знаю, кого там Кит обыграл, но я ловил волны удовольствия, не хватало только музыки. Чего-нибудь такого, с мексиканскими нотками.

Я даже подумал было, что корабль мне подпевает. Но нет, это было не то. Что-то на верхней панели мигало красным и делало это все интенсивнее.

— Кит?

— Ну что снова? Ты уже сдался?

— Тут такое дело… Кажется, у меня небольшая проблема.

— Какая?

— О, если б я знал.

***

До ближайшей планеты с подходящей гравитацией Кит меня практически отогнал, как сломавшуюся машину. И это было уже не смешно, тем более, что он все время подначивал и спрашивал, не специально ли я сломал корабль.

Планета была покрыта растительностью, но немного пугало, что цветы там были выше нас на две головы. Уже с четверть часа мы с Китом пялились под открытую панель моего истребителя.

— Что с ним? — наконец спросил Кит. Мне захотелось его ударить.

— Откуда я знаю? Я летчик, а не инженер.

— И что, ты никогда не чинил технику?

— Она альтеанская! Я понятия не имею, как работают их фиговины. Там чуть ли не магия вперемешку с бензином… Ты же вот тоже стоишь и не помогаешь!

Кит глянул на меня, потом снова под панель, показал пальцем на провод, пульсировавший неоново-синим:

— По-моему, он отсоединился. Он должен быть прикреплен вот к тому красному огоньку.

Я прикинул. По формату они друг другу подходили, а раз разъем горел красным, то да, вполне возможно, что…

Кит стоял чуть поодаль, поэтому успел отскочить, а вот меня обдало дымом, еще и током тряхнуло так, что даже когда я отпустил — руки еще трясло.

— Кит! Ты это специально, да?!

— Я помочь пытался, — спокойно пожал плечами Кит, все так же стоя, сложив руки на груди.

— Когда ты в прошлый раз пытался помочь, мы… Мы, блин, чуть не разбились, свалившись со скалы на твоем драндулете!

— Я не звал вас с собой! — напомнил Кит. Знаете, есть моменты, когда надо остановиться. У меня на эти моменты прямо тумблер где-то внутри. Конечно, чаще всего я его игнорирую, но тут как по тормозам кто-то дал. «Все, хватит, он сейчас без тебя улетит». 

Я отвернулся резко, как обрубило, заговорил уже в динамик на шлеме:

— Ребята? Есть кто? Можете забрать нас?

— Откуда? — раздалось не сразу. Судя по голосу, Ханк только проснулся. — Ты заблудился в замке что ли?

— Ребят, тут такое дело… Мы… Я застрял на какой-то планете. И судя по здешним цветам, хищникам я на один укус. Ханк, можешь нас отследить?

— Нас? — спросил настороженный голос Широ.

— Да, мы тут с…

— Мы просто соревновались в скорости! — поспешил оправдаться Кит. Он стоял спиной ко мне. Я в очередной раз задумался над тем, как же он хочет выслужиться перед Широ. Так-то я тоже не хотел его палить, и говорить, что мы вдвоем тут застряли, тем более, что его истребитель был еще на ходу, но раз Кит начал сам:

— Киту нужна была практика, я решил помочь!

— Не вали все на меня!

Пожалуй, еще мне нравилось его бесить потому, что он становился физически ближе. Иногда доходило до того, что мы чуть лбами не сталкивались. Но, впрочем, честное слово, были бы у нас уже год как отношения, еженочный секс и мирное земное небо над головой — я бы все равно доводил его до белого каления.

— Координаты есть, — ровно сообщила Пидж в динамике. Сама невозмутимость. Среди ночи разбуди и скажи, что надо создать бомбу на коленке и как можно скорее — соберет, и только потом спросит зачем. Отдаст или нет, уже другой вопрос.

— Я могу их забрать, — вздохнул Широ. — У меня большой лев, он сможет увезти один из истребителей.

В эфире стало так тихо, словно меня навсегда бросили наедине с медленно закипавшим Китом на этой планете. Он стоял спиной, смотрел на коммуникатор на запястье, над которым кружили какие-то схемы, и молчал. Когда Кит молчит, это конечно благословение, но не как сейчас. Я практически слышал звук свистка закипающего чайника.

— Тебя Широ заберет, — развернувшись, бросил Кит. При его состоянии, получилось это довольно буднично и спокойно. Словно у нас машина на обочине сломалась. Я почему-то разозлился, подцепил пучок травы с землей и этим фейерверком швырнул ему в спину. Разбилось смачно, Кит даже остановился.

— Да, конечно, оставляй меня на незнакомой планете и безоружного! А когда Широ прилетит забирать, тут меня уже доедать будут! Тогда скажешь ему, что я сам виноват.

Я ждал, что Кит швырнет в меня чем-то в ответ или продолжит свой путь к рабочему самолету, но он почти кивнул — не довел до конца этот кивок, где-то на середине развернулся к джунглям. Я был уверен, что он решил просто напугать меня, и, честно говоря, испугался настолько, что не сразу вспомнил — у Кита не хватило бы на это фантазии.

— Эй! — предупредил я, но голос дрогнул. — Я не поведусь!..

А сам прислушался. Тут не было тихо с самого начала, джунгли трещали, в них что-то перекликалось отрывисто, что-то стрекотало. Оно затихло только когда мы только-только приземлились, но стоило к нам привыкнуть — и лес снова начал жить. И я не мог из этого вычленить звука, который так насторожил Кита. Никакого топота огромного динозавра, никакого рычания, ничего особенно опасного. Просто джунгли. Поэтому я молчал и пялился на Кита просто на всякий случай, и чувствовал, что мне становится страшно так, словно меня в фильм ужасов засосало. Что-то вроде «Чужого». Нужно было сказать, чтобы Кит прекратил прикалываться, что это уже не смешно.

Но это был Кит, и он таким никогда не шутил. Перехватил меня за шкирку, потащил к рабочему истребителю, я даже не возмущался. Я чувствовал себя так, словно меня сейчас спасают, даже если я не видел опасности. Вот так вот просто меня купить, ребята. Хотя я точно даже описать не смогу, как. Быть со мной грубым? Вряд ли.

— Что происходит? — уже почти в кабине, чувствуя себя в одном шаге от безопасности, спросил я. — Тут водятся динозавры?

— Какие, нахер, динозавры? — приглушенно отозвался Кит, нырнул на место пилота. Пришлось занять пассажирское. Объяснять он ничего не собирался, и я даже немного успокоился — Киту, может, просто показалось.

Но как только завелся двигатель, и истребитель начал шуметь, из тропического леса по нам стали бить знакомые фиолетовые лучи.

Галра. И сюда добрались. Даже странно, что Кит не рвался поубивать их всех, а отступал. И только когда мы достаточно оторвались от земли, я понял, почему — там был целый отряд. С полсотни серо-фиолетовых доспехов, и это только видимые в зарослях.

— Широ, ты меня слышишь?

Мы даже оторваться не успели, лучи еще били в брюхо истребителя. Я уже было подумал, что отличный план сейчас сказать Широ, что у нас беда, чтобы он, если что, подоспел нас спасти, но Кит прибавил:

— Разворачивайся. Мы возвращаемся.

— Вы починились? — спросил Широ. Я попытался разобрать этот голос на составляющие и понять, каких эмоций там больше, влетит нам или на этот раз пронесет, но вот так, через динамик, это было сложно.

— Нет, мы потеряли один из истребителей.

— Лэнс с тобой? — насторожился Широ.

— Да, Широ, спасибо, что спросил. А принцесса не волнуется обо мне? Мы тут от вооруженного отряда сбежать смогли, между прочим.

— Вы нарвались на галра в одиночку?

О нет. О черт. Вот теперь даже через динамик хорошо слышно, нам конец. Все. Можно разворачиваться и героически умирать, лишь бы не попало от своих же.

— Широ, мы не знали, — я пытался, всё. Я бы сам себя выпорол, но увы, ошибся тут я.

***

Широ ждал нас в ангаре, сложив руки на груди, и внимательно наблюдая за тем, как мы без спешки выгружаемся из уцелевшего самолета. Я даже попытался отшутиться, но первый шел Кит. Его Широ поймал за локоть, что-то быстро сказал, и Кит был отпущен в жилые отсеки. Вот так всегда. Широ возвышался с таким видом, что надежды не было — я так легко не отделаюсь.

— Ну да, я предложил погонять, — признался я, потирая шею. Казалось, что она от шлема нестерпимо зудела.

— Я так и подумал. Отправить львов в крутое пике прямиком в землю. Прокатить инопланетянку, которую видишь впервые в жизни. Понимаешь, я молчал. Ты такой, и я не могу лезть в твою жизнь. Но ты ставишь под удар не только себя. Особенно достается Киту. Вы не соперники уже, понимаешь, вы делаете общее дело, и если ты будешь продолжать брать его на «слабо» с опасными авантюрами — это может закончиться плохо. Потеря истребителя уже так себе результат, нового мы не сможем построить. Но что, если бы вы отправились на львах?

— Синяя бы не сломалась.

Широ, кажется, хотел еще что-то сказать, но замолчал. Сейчас он раздражал — как просто было им восхищаться, когда он был просто парнем с плаката. Как сложно с этой его правильностью, с командным тоном и попытками лезть во все и перенаправлять в то русло, которое ему больше нравится. С инопланетянкой — да, моя ошибка, но я за нее был наказан и извинился. Со львом — Кит повелся, не один я такой, но влетело почему-то мне. А все потому, что Кита все считают лучшим, словно он в какой-то касте родился, в какой-то высшей расе, и если он что-то не так сделал — он ошибся, но он исправится. Если я — нужно внушение. И нужно напомнить, что я ошибка и по счастливой случайности рядом с Китом. Если так подумать, Широ почти ничем не отличался от наших преподавателей в Академии.

— Ты так ничего и не понял? — спросил он. Знаете, он сделал это так, словно это была его ошибка, его вина, а не моя. Словно он плохой учитель, и нужно менять к черту весь курс.

— Не страдать херней, не задевать Кита, не провоцировать его на драки, — хмуро ответил я. Казалось, Широ полегчало. Он кивнул, но выглядел все таким же растерянным. Почувствовал, что ли? Разом перестал быть похожим на прежних наших преподавателей, стал просто Широ.

— Да. Постарайся. Я не хочу снова волноваться за вас обоих.

— Да, за обоих, — кивнул я и для лучшего эффекта вытянулся по струнке. Широ понял, но как шутку, даже попробовал улыбнуться.

— Зря ты так, я за вас всех беспокоюсь, вы мне как семья. Если бы не вы, ребята, меня бы сейчас заперли где-нибудь в лаборатории на Земле.

***

Кит и Широ были знакомы еще до миссии на Кербер. Тогда я даже завидовал Киту — знаете, то чувство, когда ваш кумир заметил совсем другого человека. Я думаю, где-то с этого момента и началось наше соперничество, а Кит стал той планкой, которую так отчаянно хотелось преодолеть. Но Кит был чуть ли не гением. Обычные люди рождаются из грязи, этих словно Боги соткали и в насмешку на Землю отправили, чтобы мы поняли свое убожество.

Шучу. Не так уж я и старался. А если бы постарался, то однажды в Академии Широ бы пришел сказать, как я крут. Еще там, до Кербера. И Кит бегал бы за мной с предложением сразиться. Тогда все было бы намного проще. Но влюбился бы я тогда, будь Кит кем-то ниже, а не высокой звездой? Как часто казалось, что достать Луну с неба — раз плюнуть. Что достичь уровня Кита — только постараться и чуть меньше спать, чуть больше пропадать на тренировках.

Я всё вспоминаю… Я не знаю, откуда взялось то видео. Мы должны были сдавать телефоны и получали их обратно только на каникулы. Но у кого-то, кажется, Томаса, была запись. Я даже не знал, что они смотрят, пока не подошел. На экране была столовая и столы в ней съехали, некоторые перевернутыми лежали на боку. Посреди этого бардака был Кит. Старший офицер попытался схватить его, но получил ногой в ухо и прилёг отдохнуть. Одного из кадетов, выглядевших больше Кита раза в два, он перебросил через плечо, швырнул на стол. Проскользнул под другим захватом. Когда бросились сразу толпой – мне показалось, что Кит сейчас и их всех раскидает, и несколько секунд из этой кучи-малы все же вылетали отброшенные люди в военной форме, и в просвете виднелся раскрасневшийся злой Кит. А потом его скрутили, заломив руки за спину и ткнув лицом в грязный пол столовой.

Конечно, такой скандал даже ради Кита не замяли. И, сука, даже когда его выперли, его продолжали ставить нам в пример. Кому тут в рожу прописать, чтобы доказать, что я проникся и научился у него хорошему? Когда была та драка?.. В сентябре. Точно, сентябрь. На той неделе же объявили о том, что вся миссия на Кербер разбилась.

***

Странно, но людей, к которым ты испытываешь симпатию, начинаешь как-то чувствовать, и ты знаешь подчас, где их искать в огромном замке.

На самом деле это лирика. Просто каюта Кита рядом с моей, и я слышал, что он вышел, хотя некоторые, наверное, уже легли спать. Я понимал, что мне должно быть стыдно, и был какой-то дискомфорт, но все же виноватым я себя не чувствовал. Извиняться? Да ни за что, тем более перед Китом. Я заметил, что с момента моего прозрения я пытался задеть его наоборот сильнее — мне было страшно, что кто-то догадается до того, как я смогу это в себе потушить. Словно внутри меня был огромный сундук, я закрывал в него свое чувство и все никак не мог застегнуть замок на крышке. Вот и теперь — не мог продолжать лежать спокойно и засыпать. Даже в наушниках не мог. Пришлось встать и пойти искать Кита.

Скорее дело в том, что Кита найти просто, он не пытается осмотреть каждый уголок корабля, как Пидж. Он ходит по обычным комнатам, самым посещаемым, и именно там его проще всего отыскать.

Кит сидел на капитанском мостике, в своем кресле. На нем была только футболка и джинсы. Иногда я думал о том, в чем же он спит — сложно было представить его в пижаме или ночной рубашке. Не голым же, правда?

Не похоже было, что Кит сердится. Обернулся, конечно, на шум открывшейся двери, и мне стало неловко — он не должен был догадаться, что я искал его.

— Тоже любишь смотреть на звезды? Хочешь, покажу, где Земля? — предложил я. 

Давай, Кит. Я Лэнс, от меня это равносильно «прости меня». Во взгляде Кита прибавилось разочарования. Мы были вдвоем под звездным куполом, словно на одном из самых офигенных свиданий, что я мог устроить, особо не стараясь. Пожалуй, надо избегать подобных ситуаций.

— Хочу, чтобы ты показал мне совесть. Но тебе ведь все равно?

— Эй, у меня все нормально с совестью, — сказал я. Правильно, давай ругаться. Так привычнее и разбивает весь этот романтический ореол. — Мне просто не стыдно.

— Ты никогда не повзрослеешь. Почему я всегда ведусь? Я же тебя до недавнего времени даже не знал толком, — проворчал Кит, отворачиваясь. Он говорил это устало, словно копировал манеру Широ. И все же в этом явно обвиняющем тоне, было что-то приятное. Что-то неправильно приятное, такое же чувство было во мне, когда после спарринга я заметил на запястье Кита синяк, который мог оставить только я. Боже, у него такая белая кожа.

— Так что ты тут забыл ночью? Ведешь свой дозор, чтобы никто на нас не напал? Знаешь, корабль их засечет раньше, чем ты увидишь, — я прошел, сел на возвышенность, на одной линии с креслом Кита. 

Он посмотрел раздраженно, устало:

— Я просто хотел побыть один.

— Ну да, в космосе же так людно, — можно было еще прикалываться над Китом, но я поднялся, направился к двери. У выхода остановился, обернулся. Кит под звездным куполом был так похож на что-то такое… Знаете, даже не совсем новогодние шары с водой и пенопластом, который символизирует снег. Кит был таким, какими я воспринимал эти шары в детстве. Таким же красивым. Вот как прикажете это в себе тушить, если он сидит среди ночи на мостике и как-то с раздражением и грустью высказывает, что: «Еще недавно я тебя совсем не знал». Да, Кит, я тоже не рад.

Он выглядел безнадежно влюбленным в тот момент. Хотя, возможно, я его хотел таким увидеть.

Я шел к своей каюте в приподнятом настроении, и чтобы как-то его разбавить, увещевал себя тем, как Кит уважает Широ. Он ведь злился не столько потому, что мы потеряли истребитель, сколько потому, что он огорчил Широ. Из-за меня.

Шаг — и его оправдывающийся голос, пытавшийся как-то сгладить гнев Широ. Второй — Кита выгнали из Академии Гарисона вскоре после исчезновения Широ в космосе. Третий — у Кита обычно такое беззащитное и трогательное выражение лица, когда Широ на него злится. Ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то еще вызывал у Кита такое выражение.

Не было четвертого шага, я остановился, словно на стену налетел. Пересчитал еще раз, попытался найти ошибки в своей теории.

Но их не было. Сука. Похоже, Кит был давно и сильно влюблен в Широ.


	2. Chapter 2

Не должно быть таких идеальных людей, как Широ. Добрый, ответственный, красивый и спортивный. Даже протез не особо его портил, придавал ему какого-то шарма.  
Что ж, хорошая новость — Кит гей, значит Кит не против парней. Плохая новость: похоже, Кит еще с самой Академии любил Широ. Я не мог признать, что проиграл. Это было нечестно, это как соревноваться в беге против человека на машине. Широ и был этой самой машиной, и они с Китом так подходили друг другу, что мне было тошно.

— Ты все еще сердишься? — спросил Широ, сидевший напротив. Мы снова завтракали все вместе. Кит, до этого сонный, тут же собрался, повернулся раздраженно, словно это его я буравил раздраженным взглядом весь завтрак.

— Нет, — соврал я. — С чего бы?

Не глядя зачерпнул ложкой из соседней тарелки, отправил в рот. На вкус было как целая ложка петрушки.

— Это приправа, — сообщил Ханк, гордясь так, словно сам ее растил.

— Вот и я подумал, с чего бы, — Широ пожал плечами, вернулся к своей тарелке. Мы ссоримся не каждый завтрак, это неправда. Но сегодня настроение было ужасное — я еще и не выспался и утром обнаружил под глазами наметки на круги. Нехорошо. У нас с Широ разные весовые категории. И не только в боях — он был красив по-своему, я красив по-своему. Широ какой-то мужской красотой уверенного и надежного самца, я напротив утонченной, почти женской.

Кит, к слову, был красив больше в том же смысле, что и я. Но блин, если кто-то любит вишню, это не значит, что он откажется и от клубники. Так ведь? Хотя о чем я, я думал это в себе тушить. И я надеюсь, что эти двое не начнут отношения до того, как я смогу наконец выбросить из башки Кита.

— Я думаю, что нам стоит пополнить наши запасы воды, — тактично начал Коран, предварительно откашлявшись. Мы даже доесть не успели, но момент был подходящий — иначе пришлось бы просто ловить нас по всему кораблю и впихивать в львов.

— А на льве дадите покататься? — по-детски спросил я, перекатывая что-то по вкусу среднее между макаронами и рисом, за щеку.

— Почему ваши магические штуковины не могут просто создать постоянно восполняемый источник воды? — спросил Ханк.

— Ханк, Лэнс, это задание для вас, — буднично, даже не подняв глаза от тарелки, изрек Широ. Я отсалютовал ему ложкой, уронил еду с нее на стол, подобрал двумя пальцами и отправил в рот.

— Почему я-то?! Я выключаю воду в туалете, это Лэнс ее не экономит, — встрял Ханк.

— Ты тратишь ее на готовку.

— Мы все это едим, между прочим!

Я закончил, поднялся из-за стола. Что угодно, только подальше от Кита. Если Широ еще не заметил, как тот на него смотрел, то он просто тупой. Это не взгляд, говорящий: «Привет, это Широ и он мой герой», и не взгляд «Вот такой крутой у меня командир».  
Впрочем, может быть, Широ считал, что парни — это не его. По нему сложно сказать, гей он или нет. Но я слышал, что в определенных условиях, например, когда ты заперт в тюрьме, на необитаемом острове или на застрявшем в космосе корабле, даже самые ярые натуралы не против однополого секса. А из женщин у нас на корабле одна несовершеннолетняя и такая «в доску свой парень», а вторая альтеанская принцесса. Иногда я думаю, насколько схожая у них с нами анатомия. Может статься так, что острые уши и метки не единственное их отличие от землян в физиологии. Я так-то даже Корана голым не видел.

Хотя, конечно, эти метки… Они бы круто смотрелись на светлой коже Кита.

— И так… — начал Ханк. Он находился в желтом льве, и получалось, словно мы по телефону с ним общаемся. По телефону, который при желании может услышать любой, кому в замке в голову придет надеть шлем. — Вы с Китом снова в ссоре?

— Мы два самца, которые не могут существовать на одной территории. И при наличии всего одной самочки, вышедшей в возраст совершеннолетия. Конечно, мы ссоримся.

— С Широ ты не ссоришься.

— Как я могу с ним ссориться, он мой герой, — я попытался прибавить в голос прежней убежденности. Получалось, я для Широ тоже весь — на блюдечке, но там хоть было за что, и не так обидно.

— И со мной не соперничаешь, — Ханк произнес это спокойно, дружески даже как-то.

— Тебя легко отвлечь куском пирога. К тому же, не заметил у вас с Аллурой особого понимания.

— С Китом они тоже не особо общаются.

— Вот и замечательно. Хоть в чем-то он не лучший, — закончил я. С Ханком всегда было легко и уютно. Думаю, он бы и с Китом общий язык нашел, стоило только захотеть. Не знаю, как у него это получалось и нужно ли мне было так же.

Полеты в космосе совсем не то, что полеты на самых продвинутых симуляторах. Самое странное, что на симуляторах я всегда разбивался. Наверное потому, что они имитировали земную технику, а с инопланетной я больше в ладах.

Широ образовался в эфире, когда мы уже приземлялись на выбранный астероид.

— Ребят, у вас все в порядке?

— Широ, ты теперь каждый наш шаг будешь контролировать? — засмеялся я. — Хотя о чем я, ты уже это делаешь. У нас все гладко, тут нет никаких страшных пришельцев!

Широ помолчал, прежде чем грустно попросить:

— Не шути с этим, хорошо?

Ханк с экрана глянул как-то осуждающе, но это выражение с его лица тут же стерло, словно он умылся — Ханк переключился на дело. Нам нужно было вырезать нехилый такой кусок льда с астероида и вдвоем на привязи тащить его в замок. Это все равно, что мы захватили бы с собой мороженку из озера и потащили в космос. И это — наша бытовуха, за которую никто больше не хочет браться. Я же просто отдыхал от Кита. Даже не относился к заданию как к чему-то серьезному — как сходить за водой на речку во время похода. Только в космос.

— А эта часть космоса довольно обитаема, — пробубнил Ханк. — Даже представить страшно, в каком медвежьем углу находится Земля.

— Думаешь, мы бы отнеслись с уважением к другим расам и не стали бы на них нападать, почувствовав собственное превосходство? Или что нас не поработила бы галра? — предложил я. Ханк хмыкнул неопределенно. Львы осторожно вырезали кусок льда, пока мы трепались, как два строителя, по рации.

— Кто знает. Но мне кажется, нашей планете может быть одиноко. Вокруг творится столько интересного.

— У меня большая семья. Я предпочел бы, чтобы их это «интересное» не касалось.

На этот раз мне показалось, что я задел Ханка. Но, помолчав, он чуть печальнее чем до этого согласился:

— Да, я бы тоже предпочел.

Все, что я делал — просто наблюдал, одним пальцем направляя луч. От него не требовалось ни быть ровным, ни регулировать глубину разреза. Тут могло и без меня обойтись, но кто-то же должен тащить это в замок потом.

— Скучаешь по своим? — попробовал я еще. Я знаю, Ханк мне простит. Мы в одной лодке.

— У нас была военная база. Даже на праздники не всегда отпускали и… я думаю, я уже привык быть вдали от них. Меня только сводит с ума мысль, что могли им сказать, когда мы сбежали…

— Ну да… А я скучаю. Я всегда находил способ выбраться к домашним на праздники. Как-то инсценировал аппендицит.

— Да, помню, — в голосе Ханка слышалась усмешка. — А когда вернулся без шрама, сказал, что рассосалось. Тебя чуть не убили тогда.

— О да. И все равно прокатило. Рождество же, они не звери…

— И как ты справляешься с этой тоской? — осторожно спросил Ханк. — Ну… мне так. Если вдруг накроет.

— Чувствую себя нужным и полезным, — похвалился я. — Это же так сложно, быть защитником Вселенной. И это важнее… чего бы то ни было…

Я должен был закончить, что важнее семьи, но не смог. Мне показалось, что я предам их, если так скажу. Если бы мне предложили променять Кита на семью, я бы выбрал семью. Но впрочем, Кит такая задница, что я его бы на что угодно променял. Даже на кусочек маминого тыквенного пирога. Кому он вообще нужен, этот Кит? Даже Широ он не нужен.

— Ханк, для тебя тема. Я бы вот все отдал за мамин тыквенный пирог. А ты?

— За черничный. Казалось бы, что может быть проще черники… Но нет. Нет тут черники.

— Как ты вообще собирался в космос?

— Надеялся, что меня не отправят, — признался Ханк. — Все-таки конкурс, столько людей на место…

— Брось. Ты лучший инженер. Особенно когда не блюешь. Я рад, что оказался тут с тобой. Это лучше, чем быть выброшенным в космос с незнакомыми людьми.

— Это ты нас сюда привез.

Я полгода не видел Кита, а потом он вдруг раз — и появился. Он и Широ. И как-то все закрутилось. Говорят, что девушек полезно водить в дома ужасов и на американские горки, потому что они могут принять волнение от аттракционов за влюбленность. Может быть, в той суматохе я свое заполошное сердцебиение, вызванное изменением моего мира, принял за любовь? Но почему к Киту? И почему из всех мы захватили с собой именно Широ? Именно того, кого любил Кит.

Закончив, осторожно подцепили тросами кусок льда. Я представлял, как Ханк от старания высовывает язык.

— Как насчет сплетен? — улыбнувшись, предложил я. — Как думаешь, кто нравится Аллуре?

— Хм. Не знаю. Широ? Широ не может не нравиться, он лучшая иллюстрация слова «Герой». Ему бы в кино сниматься.

— М?.. Думаешь, девушки правда таких любят? Мне кажется, он слишком правильный. И что таких идеальных любят на экране, но не рядом с собой.

— Широ не слишком правильный.

Меня продрало по позвоночнику, это был голос Кита.

— Скучаешь по нам? — попытался отшутиться я, облизнул губы.

— Он со стороны казался правильным. Ему нужно было быть правильным, чтобы все понимали, что он заслужил миссию на Кербер. Равнялись на него. Но Широ мог иногда… выпустить пар.

— Больше нет? — спросил Ханк, и что-то грустное послышалось в его голосе.

— Уже нет. Наверное, Вольтрон давит на него больше, чем миссия на Кербер.

Зачем я оставил их одних в этом замке? Всё так, говори со мной, Кит. Пожалуйста, говори со мной. Даже если ты будешь говорить о Широ — я хочу, чтобы ты был на расстоянии голоса. Чтобы я не представлял, как вы там выясняете отношения, признаетесь друг другу или и вовсе трахаетесь уже.

— Я помню, в академии учился еще один парень, — начал я нарочито задорно, как шутку. — Не герой, конечно. Но такой. Отличник. Таких не любят, обычно, потому что всегда ставят всем в пример. Он и держался как бы отдельно. И дружил этот отличник только с еще одним офицером, который был лучшим среди офицеров. Эти двое были прямо как из какого-то параллельного мира.

Я приглушенно засмеялся, собирался продолжить что-то о том, каким высокомерным выглядел Кит, придумать шутку на эту тему, но меня перебил его спокойный голос:

— Лэнс. Не ревнуй.

Как хорошо, что никто не видел меня в этот момент. Я чувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки, как все тело бросило в жар. На секунду-другую мне показалось, что Кит все знает, все понял, и моя симпатия скучна ему, когда есть такой Широ. Потом пришло то чувство — это же просто шутка? И в тот момент, когда я понял, что да, просто неудачная шутка Кита, я почувствовал разочарование.

Если бы Кит знал, я бы не прятался и не старался избегать его. Наоборот, я бы не давал ему прохода, я бы открыто доказывал ему, что я-то уж лучше Широ. Кит никуда не делся бы с огромного корабля, не смог бы сбежать, а я находил бы его даже в самых укромных местах. Я бы больше не оставил его одного и не боялся бы спалиться. А Кит… Будто он сейчас не посылает к чертям всех, в том числе меня, когда пытаются лезть в его личное пространство.

Всех, кроме Широ.

***

Я проснулся среди ночи от того, что кто-то бесцеремонно снял с меня наушники, начал тормошить. Отвык я от такой фигни, хотя, казалось бы, не так давно живу не в общаге, а в отдельной каюте. Конечно, двери можно было закрывать, но зачем? Все свои, никакие космические маньяки не ворвутся.

Один точно был в моей каюте: приподняв за плечи, Кит тряс меня с сосредоточенным видом. У него явно было мало опыта общения, кто ж так будит?

— Я что, храпел? — спросил я. Кит приложил палец к губам, обернулся на дверь. В каюте горел так называемый «ночной» свет — голубоватый, неоновый. У альтеанцев явно были какие-то предрассудки против того, чтобы спать в темноте. — Надень наушники и…

— Ты не можешь тише?

— От кого прячемся? — Я протер глаза и уголок рта. Знаете, это даже хорошо, что я не пытался понравиться Киту — мне было все равно, в каком виде он меня тут обнаружил, капала ли слюна…

Ну. Почти все равно. Я убеждал себя в этом.

— Давай, просыпайся, — позвал Кит. Он был похож на кота, который ждал кормежки в пять утра.

— У тебя снова бессонница?

— Полетели, Лэнс. Полетели на ту планету. Заберем наш истребитель. Заодно узнаем, какого там делают галра.

— Блин, у них почти вся вселенная в собственности, и везде они что-то делают. Что, каждую планету будем проверять?

— Разве не это задача Вольтрона? — удивленно спросил Кит и обнаглел настолько, что потащил меня из кровати за руку. Сука, я бы ох как предпочел, чтобы Кит меня так же тащил в обратную сторону.

— Погоди ты… А чего тогда тайно?! Эй, я должен предупредить!..

И после этого он закрыл мне рот. Не поцелуем.

Понять логику Кита — тухлый номер. Почему он именно меня поднял? Потому что мы с ним потеряли истребитель? Или у нас с ним какая-то мега-сильная эмоциональная связь, которой никогда не будет у него ни с кем другим? Хотелось бы верить, но знаете что? Скорее всего Кит поднял меня на эту опасную авантюру, потому что меня не жалко.

***

Много чего успел передумать, пока мы летели до той планеты. На этот раз получилось быстрее, хотя замок должен был уже сильно удалился оттуда.

— Кит, давай так. Я согласился, ты меня зачем-то позвал. Ты не будешь героически помирать, пытаясь в одиночку убить всех, а я не сдам тебя Широ.

— Он все равно узнает.

— И что? Ты решил доказать ему, что ты не маленький? Сам напортачил, и сам разберешься?

— Лэнс. — Как-то нехорошо Кит это произнес. Не то чтобы зло, просто снисходительно как-то. — Это ты напортачил. А я спас нас обоих.

***

Истребитель был облеплен так, словно был несъедобной костью в муравейнике. К нему тянулись какие-то провода. Рядом же стояли брезентовые палатки, метра в три высотой. Близко мы не подлетали, рассмотрели с неба.

— Отлично. Вот наша птичка, рядом никого особо не видно. Похоже на ловушку, конечно, но мы в этот раз на львах. Забираем птичку и валим.

— И не узнаем, что тут делают галра? — фыркнул Кит.

— Ой нет. Нет-нет-нет, только не снова. Все, я вызываю Широ. Широ, он совсем…

— Хватит, — поспешил заткнуть Кит. — Говори, что ты предлагаешь?

— Развернуться и лететь в замок, пока не заметили, что мы удрали в самоволку на львах, — выпалил я, ожидая реакции, и когда услышал полузадушенное шипение, поспешно прибавил: — Сказал бы я, будь я Ханком. Но мы высадимся вон в тех скалах и, если нет чудовищ, оставим львов там, сползаем тихонько сюда узнать, что галра делают на этой планете. Потом вернемся к львам и как ни в чем не бывало разнесем их базу, словно мы ничего не знали.

— Идет, — неохотно согласился Кит после пары секунд раздумий.

***

О, там были чудовища. Как я и думал — на планетах с отличным климатом множится всякая мразь. Одна попыталась сожрать нас на выходе из пещер — что-то похожее на… эх, мой пошлый мозг. Похожее на трубу цветка с щупами отростков. Схватило на пробу Кита за ногу, попыталось подтащить к себе, но тот в один удар обрезал щупальца. Их остатки продолжили копошиться у ног Кита, но сам цветок не только отростки убрал, но еще и закрылся, словно обиделся. Да, я рассмеялся, но это было нервное.

— Идти пешком было так себе идеей, — ответил я на взгляд Кита.

Хорошо, что у меня не топографический кретинизм. Почти без приборов, мы упорно шли по прямой, не сворачивая. От болота кружила какая-то мошкара, и я предпочитал не открывать лицо, хотя воздух на планете явно был. Труп чего-то огромного, похожего на гору, лежал справа от тропы. Внутренности были выедены кем-то еще более громоздким, чем эта махина, но от облепленного мухами мяса к нам обернулись более мелкие твари, похожие на кенгуру, если бы те были рептилиями. Они смотрели на нас, но не нападали. Следили весь наш путь, словно пираньи, морды их были испачканы красным, и я все хотел пошутить и сказать им: «Не отвлекайтесь, мы просто мимо идем».

— Как думаешь, они разумны? — осторожно спросил Кит. Он свернул с тропы в заросли, старался двигаться быстро, но тихо. Я почти завидовал его грации.

— Мне казалось, первый признак разумности — одежда, — шепотом ответил я, тоже погружаясь в густые заросли. — Хотя нет… Не факт. Эта планета не выглядит мирной. Давненько нам таких не попадалось, везде все такие добрые и адекватные, что временами мне становилось стыдно за Землю.

— Зачем они тут? Ее не нужно захватывать, тут нет цивилизации. Значит и баз ставить не нужно. Ресурсы? Тогда зачем столько народу и зачем… — Кит забрался на раздвоенное дерево, вытянулся вперед, как кот, закончил уже явно не так, как собирался: — Зачем такой защищенный порт?

Когда я забрался на дерево, я даже присвистнул. Это была целая крепость, закрытая сверху покатой крышей. Как мы собирались туда попасть — ума не приложу. На горизонте светило два солнца, и я сомневался, что тут была ночь. Перед нами был эдакий муравейник с бойницами — закрытый, надежный. Кит был прав — не было смысла ставить такой порт на планете, не заселенной разумной формой жизни. Никаких повстанцев, никто не станет атаковать, если только местная фауна. Несколько представителей уже скребли стены с неприятным звуком — как ногтем по стеклу.

— Думаешь, тут есть сопротивление? — спросил Кит. Он был так близко, но скафандры, способные выдержать космический холод и прямое попадание лазера, делали ощущение таким же точным, как если бы мы находились через стену друг от друга. К тому же Кит тоже не открывал шлем — мы оба были может не самыми умными в команде, но не дураками.

— Нет. Думаю, хватает этих монстров. Надеюсь, ты не собираешься с мечом бросаться на стены, которые не могут пробить те… скорпионы. Будем называть их «скорпионы», — я прищурился. — Я не так давно в космосе, но впервые вижу такую планету. Она… довольно опасная.

— Туда идет отряд, — Кит смотрел уже вправо и назад. Что-то правда двигалось через заросли, но я бы вот не сказал, что отряд. Скорее было похоже на какую-то огромную мокрицу, что ползла к крепости.

— Хочешь взглянуть поближе? — спросил я, когда это было уже бесполезно. Кит успел спуститься с дерева и теперь крался, пригибаясь к земле, к темному пятну. Я с тем же успехом мог остаться сидеть на месте. По-моему, я уже не был ему нужен. Он мог сам тут ползать, устраивать диверсии, потом вернуться к дереву и сказать: «Я уж и забыл про тебя». Но я пополз вслед за Китом. Только за мной, по-моему, оставался след из поломанной и примятой травы.

Лес тоже, вроде как, был живой. Что-то явно пробовало нас на вкус — высовывалось, как пиявка, из-под земли, облизывало ботинки и уползало обратно. Наверное, ждало более мягкую и мелкую дичь. С деревьев за нами, как за идиотами, наблюдали птицы, у которых мощный клюв был в половину моего роста. Не то чтобы я боялся, пока мы ничего особенно ужасного не встретили, но я нервничал и очень не хотел встретить.  
К замку правда двигался отряд, и вез что-то огромное, что я принял за здешнюю двухметровую мокрицу, только это был не панцирь, а брезент. Внутри угадывалась клетка.

— Мы можем в клетке попасть в крепость, — предложил Кит. Господи, у него такое было лицо, словно он придумал гениальный план и ждал за него похвалу. Я на секунду даже умилился, в следующую развернул его лицо от себя к отряду:

— Смотри, вон у того дрона не хватает руки. Вот там — похоже на кучу металлолома. Кажется, то, что там сидит, всех гостей воспринимает как еду.

— И что? Я могу весь этот отряд в груду металлолома превратить. Убьем то, что в клетке, только быстро и тихо. И будем в безопасности.

В тот момент мы особо не думали. Для нас в клетке сидел монстр. Разница мировосприятия, знаете ли. На Земле нормально есть мясо и носить шкуры, хотя при альтеанцах мы это старались не упоминать. Самое смешное, что синтетическая еда есть и у нас, на земле, но я даже сейчас не отказался бы от мяса. То есть, мы были той расой, что была готова убивать скорпионов или змей, если те нападут. Даже если сами полезли к ним в логово. И я согласился — окей, там сидит чудище, которое непонятно зачем нужно галра, и я готов его убить, чтобы оно не сожрало меня, пока я буду в его клетке ехать в закрытую крепость.

Отряд заметили падальщики, расшумелись. Крики были чем-то средним между криками мартышек и птиц. Неприятное и визгливое. Поэтому совсем не осуждаю, когда эти ребята начали палить. Но пока они так удачно отвлеклись на падальщиков, мы с Китом скользнули в клетку. Не особо легко, Широ или Ханк бы между прутьями не протиснулись, но мы смогли. И тут же приготовились к драке — Кит достал меч, я просто постарался выглядеть грозно.

Оно не было агрессивным. Усталым взглядом напомнило мне черепаху — посмотрело на нас тяжело из-под тяжелых век и отвернулось. Оно было на четырех лапах, огромное и кожистое, хребтом упиралось в верх двухметровой клетки. Кит сделал еще шаг вперед, но я придержал его за плечи:

— Оно не агрессивно.

— Но может им стать! — не сдался Кит. Существо посмотрело на нас так, что я разом вспомнил все те видео, где черепахи перегрызают арбузы и ананасы в кашу.

— Как станет, так зарежешь, — зашептал я. Выстрелы стихли, клетка снова двинулась вперед. — Ты же у нас бравый вояка.

— Я не могу ждать, когда оно ударит первым! — возмутился Кит громким шепотом. Я цыкнул тоже чуть громче, чем хотелось бы:

— Ты прямо как галра! Оно не агрессивно, не выдумывай.

Кит словно задохнулся, потом снова посмотрел на существо. Тому Кит явно не нравился, но было, казалось, слишком лень подойти и сожрать. Я думал обнаглеть и сходить погладить существо по голове, чтобы показать Киту, что оно не опасно, но решил, что тут надежнее. По крайней мере я увижу, как оно подойдет, чтобы меня сожрать.

Кит, словно тоже обидевшийся, сел на солому ближе к прутьям, чутко прислушиваясь к происходящему снаружи. Клетка ползла медленно, рывками.  
Я рассматривал. Чешуи на животном не было, но кожа все же была грубая, тоже напоминала камень. Лапы оно подмяло под себя, наблюдало за мной так же внимательно.

— Добрый день, — я улыбнулся, но не показывая зубов. Черт его знает, может с ними как с собаками. — Мы представители Земли, это планета в солнечной системе. Если вы разумны, но не хотите с нами…

Оно зашипело! Вытянуло шею и зашипело в мою сторону, я отскочил к Киту, приготовил баярд, словно оно собиралось атаковать. Но существо снова втянуло шею и продолжило смотреть.

— Лэнс, ты что делаешь? — спросил Кит. В его голосе слышалось тошнотворное снисхождение.

— Заигрываю, — отомстил я.

— Не твоя весовая категория, — фыркнул Кит тоном знатока.

— Ты просто ревнуешь, — поддел я. От шуток стало как-то спокойнее. Только теперь я заметил, что это существо заставило меня понервничать. Снаружи послышались голоса, клетка остановилась. Я нырнул в солому, под самый нижний слой, который состоял из спрессованного дерьма. Кит рядом тоже зарывался в солому, ворчал едва слышно:

— И как вот его теперь контролировать? Оно нас с сеном вместе сожрет. Говорил же, надо было сразу убить.

— Поговори мне тут, — проворчал я. Мы устроились, и оставалось только надеяться, что со стороны наши кучки выделяются не так сильно. Хотя, честно сказать, я тоже немного паниковал, остро чувствовал каждое движение запертого с нами гиганта, но тот только дышал глубоко.

Послышался скрежет, существо заерзало.

— О, Ульман! — глухо, но был слышен голос — мужской, дружелюбный. — Как охота? Кого привел?

Я увидел через солому, как в клетку проник луч света. Существо дернулось к другому, темному краю.

— Свазара, — отозвался другой голос. Ответивший оказался уже в менее хорошем расположении духа:

— Что? Блин, я ж вам говорил, хватит мне их таскать. Этот мелкий еще. Они, скоты, вырастают размером с арену. Ради них что, арену расширять будут?! Выбрось его в лесу. Они еще и ленивые! Совершенно бесполезный кусок мяса.

Луч света пропал. Мы стояли еще несколько минут — голоса за брезентом спорили: один уговаривал, другой отказывался. Потом клетка развернулась, нас повезли обратно, в лес. Я выругался. Кит молчал. Мы оба оставались в соломе, существо по-прежнему прислушивалось к тому, куда его везли. Попробовало прутья беззубым ртом, снова вытянулось к нам, на этот раз с интересом. Я хлопнул его по носу, и оно снова зашипело и втянуло голову. Ничего такая зверюшка, но дома я б такую заводить не стал. Кит маскировался лучше и не шевелился, я тоже спрятался надежнее. Наверное, мы ждали, когда они выбросят это животное и снова отправятся в крепость. Только, боюсь, к тому времени ребята нас хватятся и найдут по львам. Интересно, что они подумают, когда узнают, что мы с Китом среди ночи улетели? Надеюсь, что-нибудь неприличное.

Мы снова остановились слишком резко, и на этот раз снаружи началась целая война: послышались выстрелы, крики приказов. Что-то завывало с жутковатым звуком — с таким же гнется и накреняется металлическая конструкция.

— Идем! — громким шепотом позвал Кит. Я отстал от него на какую-то секунду, вынырнул из сена, попрощался: «Пока, зверюга!», тот клацнул беззубой пастью с какой-то тоской, но схватить нас не попытался. Мы выбрались на сторону, противоположную шуму. Нас заметил один из дронов, но Кит подрубил ему ноги и разломал голову до того, как тот успел переключиться. С той стороны на отряд наползало что-то огромное и тяжелое, похожее на того распотрошенного монстра недалеко от замка. Только этот был еще живой. Если бы не дроны, не думаю, что мы смогли бы сбежать. Бросились в заросли, напролом.

— Мы возвращаемся?! — на бегу спросил я. Кит рубанул по чему-то справа, и то, что я принял за лианы, с визгом упало в траву, начало извиваться. Что-то громоздкое, среднее между носорогом и тигром, преследовало нас на четырех лапах, я пальнул в него не глядя, и оно ушло в сторону. Я надеялся, что оно нас не обходило по кругу для атаки.

— Нет! — отказался Кит. — Мы должны уничтожить эту базу!

— Почему?

Нога зацепилась за что-то, и меня, как на резинке, дернуло назад. Я влип спиной во что-то, похожее на кляксу клея. Вспомнились пауки, и казалось, что сердце осталось где-то там же, на дороге. Я боялся, что Кит не заметил ничего и ушел без меня, но прежде, чем я сдал нас обоих, начав орать, Кит вернулся и принялся осторожно вырезать меня из этой гущи, попутно объясняя:

— Ты все слышал. Они собирают животных для боев.

— Ну да. У каждого своя работа, Кит. Галра собирают живых существ со всей Вселенной, это же животные. С каких пор ты стал таким заботливым?

— Они выставляют этих животных против гладиаторов, — Кит орудовал сосредоточенно, после каждого надреза брезгливо снимал субстанцию с лезвия меча. 

Я снова сложил два и два:

— Против таких, как Широ.

— Да, — Кит надрезал что-то, и меня отпустило, я приземлился в неровный перегной. Кит, твою мать, насколько же сильно ты любишь его? В любом случае, я не смог бы его отговорить теперь — по глазам было видно. Кит решил. — Я не знаю, как… Это неприступная крепость. Я помню, что с планами у тебя вроде получается, так что… подскажи, как нам лучше это сделать?

Я смотрел на него несколько секунд, явно потеряв связь с реальностью. Я не мог поверить.

— Повтори это еще раз, — попросил я, чувствуя, что не могу перестать ухмыляться. Кит цыкнул раздраженно и потащил меня дальше в заросли. Я только теперь понял, что двигались мы снова в направлении крепости.

***

— Ты уверен? — Кит нервничал. Каждый шаг сопровождался скрежетом металлолома. Я видел мир только из забрала, словно какой-то средневековый рыцарь.

— Не ссы, Ханк рассказывал, что они с Кораном на Бальмере так пробрались.

— И это сработало? — казалось, что Кит возмущался.

— О, еще как. Иначе я не стал бы так рисковать.

Приходилось еще и поглядывать, чтобы ничто не напало на нас из зарослей по бокам тропинки. Кит иногда рубил что-то мечом, кажется местных комаров, но тут же убирал его под накидку. Мне казалось, что вся крепость напряглась, когда мы вышли из зарослей. Но, надо сказать, у нас неплохо получалось имитировать механический шаг машин.

Хотя кого я обманываю…

Я был уверен, что нам даже не откроют. Возможно, на планете цивилизованной в окружении повстанцев и не открыли бы, но тут были только животные. Им бы не пришел в голову план с подобной глупостью. Да, мы подобрали головы дронов галра, выбросили из них весь мусор, оставив пустыми раковинами, взяли их руки, замотались в тряпки и в этом, черт побери, в этом маскараде пошли к крепости. На Хеллоуин нам за это бы даже конфет не дали. Но тут главное уверенность, и дверь крепости осторожно поползла в бок. Оттуда вышел кто-то из командиров галра, на три головы выше нас с Китом, внимательно посмотрел сверху вниз и приказал:

— Что с вами произошло, докладывайте!

— Сэр, мы… — начал Кит, пытаясь выдать дребезжание железа за механичность голоса, но я просто вскинул вверх оторванную механическую руку, использовав ее как дубину. Удар в подбородок очень действенный, этот двухметровый галра сложился тут же и упал на спину. 

Знаете, что плохо в роботах? Они просто роботы. Они не начали стрелять, потому что в их схемах не было внесено, что в таком случае надо. Они спросили:

— Код доступа.

И тут уже мы с Китом разнесли обоих почти одновременно.

Это был коридор, вроде карантина. Почти пустое место перед основными воротами, и основные быстро закрывались. О, мы с Китом были так слажены, словно танцевали — сбросили с себя маскировку, почти наперегонки добежали до опускающихся дверей и, упав, проехали по бетону в оставшуюся щель.

— Ты не говорил, что надо их бить! — проорал Кит раздраженно.

— А, значит забыл, — я откровенно наслаждался. Пока что в нас не стреляли, но и к этому мы с Китом уже были готовы. Робот у пульта дверей вызвал подмогу и уже поднимал лазер, когда я одним выстрелом снес ему башку. Надеюсь, Кит оценил, какой я крутой. Еще было бы неплохо, если б его ранило: не серьезно и не больно, а я нес бы его на руках до львов и потом в замке до капсулы. Даже если бы он всю дорогу отбивался.

— Отлично, — я встал за пульт, подозвал Кита. — Теперь нам нужна твоя волшебная рука.

— Волшебная? — не понял Кит.

— Ну помнишь. На Бальмере. Ты ее приложил и все стало круто. Сюда, смотри.  
Кит приложил, началось небольшое землетрясение. В крепости стало прибавляться света — она поднимала броню, открываясь для всех посетителей.

— А теперь валим! — предложил я, и Кит не стал спорить.

Монстры в лесу нами больше не интересовались. Для них вдруг открылась наконец большая и интересная кормушка, которую они безрезультатно грызли уже черт его знает сколько времени.

***

Никто не охранял истребитель, не до того было. Монстры побаивались огромных робо-львов, хотя я видел, как они из зарослей наблюдали за нами. Казалось, стоит туда ступить, и они все равно бросятся, даже и на львов. Мы хотели просто забрать свой самолет. Подцепили его по той же технике, как с Ханком лед возили в замок. Хорошо, что Кит не рвался вернуть и закончить все сам.

— Как думаешь, почему я могу влезать в систему галра, а ты нет? Я имею в виду, что значит эта «волшебная рука»? Что с ней не так? Со мной?

— Кит, ты даже в этом круче, хватит преподносить это так, словно тебе это в тягость. Считай, это твоя суперспособность. В дополнение к льву. Делай как я — не задумывайся. Все само получается. У тебя приложением руки запускать систему галра под себя, у меня быть обаятельным и желанным.

Кит молчал. Я ждал от него начала перепалки, но, видимо, эта тема задевала его слишком глубоко, и со мной ее обсуждать было бессмысленно.

Я думал — в каком кошмарном сне мне могло приснится, что я отдам его? Что я позволю Широ или кому бы то ни было забрать у меня Кита. Но для этого нужно было прекратить ходить вокруг да около и признаться ему. Я не вижу, чтобы Широ проявлял к нему какой-то интерес, кроме дружеского и командирского. А любовь — это война, и война, к сожалению, зачастую с тем, кого любишь. Я подумал, что больнее мне уже не будет. Это как гнойный нарыв, со словами: «Знаешь, ты мне нравишься» — он прорвется и начнет заживать, каким бы ни был ответ. Смелость признаться — это всего лишь нежелание продолжать это терпеть.

И я тешил себя тем, что нужно выбрать момент. Самый красивый момент. Не утром в очереди в туалет, а так, глаза в глаза. В самый прекрасный момент, вроде той ночи, когда расстроенный Кит сидел один на капитанском мостике под звездным куполом.

— Вас куда снова понесло? — вкрадчиво спросил в динамике голос Широ. Меня пробрало. Этот странный парень — старше нас всего лет на шесть, ни разу никого из нас не ударил, но отчего-то становилось не по себе, когда он злился.

— Мы вернули истребитель, — коротко бросил Кит. Я почувствовал, как между этими двумя молнии заискрили. Нехорошие такие молнии.

— И для этого понадобилось два льва? — вклинилась уже Аллура.

— Я тоже скучал, принцесса, — попытался разрядить обстановку я, но такое ощущение, что и не говорил ничего.

— Мы исправили свою ошибку, — снова Кит. — Ничего опасного мы не делали.

— Там же один из штабов галра.

— Наверное, они спали, — задорно предположил я. Я уже понял — Кит не хотел говорить, что рисковал из-за Широ.

— Там что-то случилось, — уже не так уверенно продолжил Кит. — Кажется, их атаковала местная фауна. Штаб разрушен.

— Кит, Лэнс! Вас тоже могли атаковать?! — это паниковал Коран. — Раз оно смогло атаковать непреступный гарнизон, то вас и вовсе бы!..

— Мы в порядке, мы возвращаемся. На обоих ни царапинки, — вздохнул Кит. — Нам просто было очень стыдно за наше ребячество, и мы исправили ошибки.

— Вы двое вместе с истребителем входите в замок через карантин, — голосом, не терпящим возражений, предупредила Аллура.

— Мы не снимали шлемы! — вклинился я. 

Кит подхватил:

— Мы не дышали их воздухом, да мы практически!..

— Либо карантин, либо дрейфуйте в открытом космосе, — отрезала Аллура и отключилась. 

— Люблю строгих, — уже по инерции мурлыкнул я. Вместо наказания меня наградили парой часов в карантине с Китом. Хотя нет, погодите! Меня наказали! Меня наказали двумя часами в одной комнате с Китом, так им и скажу, пока ничего больше не придумали.


	3. Глава 3

Насчет двух часов в карантине я был не прав. И насчет «наградили» тоже — это было как карцер. Нам дали переодеться в светлые комбинезоны и заперли в комнатках в три раза меньше наших кают, в которых кроме кровати обычно ничего не помещалось. Чертов истребитель, который провел на планете пару суток, вышел из карантина раньше нас. А нас разделили по двум разным комнатам и там оставили. Я не заметил, чтобы у нас брали анализы или осматривали на наличие инопланетных паразитов, но это была какая-то альтеанская технология нефизического обследования.

И я чуть не сдох от скуки. Я пытался как заключенный перестукиваться с соседними камерами, но Кит либо не отвечал, либо не слышал. Наверное, наши рассудили, что в узкой комнате за несколько часов мы поубиваем друг друга. Или просто решили, что если один что-то подхватил, то не стоит заражать второго.

Ханк, умничка, подключился поболтать. Пока я обрадовался, он спросил преувеличенно доброжелательно:

— Вы что с самолетом сделали?

— Ничего! Правда, ничего, он сам вдруг начал подавать сигналы бедствия и заглох.  
— А потом что сделали? Пытались сами чинить?

Я сглотнул, но отпираться было бесполезно:

— Ну, мы не хотели вас будить и просить помощи.

— Как пытались?

— Подключили под капотом синий провод к красной штуковине…

— Аха, — мрачно выдал Ханк. Сейчас он вел себя как Широ. — Значит, синий провод к красной штуковине. А зачем?

— Они по разъемам подходили… Что, мы угробили самолет?

— Нет. Но если бы вы оставили все как есть, то он дольше бы продержался. — На фоне что-то зазвенело. Ханк вовсю был занят ремонтом. Ему можно было немного поныть. Еще Корану, а остальным нет, остальным я б не стал.

— Когда нас выпустят? Я уже несколько часов тут. Я знаю, что ничего мы не подхватили.

— Ну да, там Пидж и Коран в восторге, возятся с вашими скафандрами. Ты представляешь, сколько фауны вы на них принесли?

— Упс, — мрачно ответил я. Да, мы же им рассказывали, что просто забрали самолет и из львов даже не выходили.

— Широ уже говорил с Китом по этому поводу.

— Представляю. Наверняка это звучало как: «Ну ты ж не Лэнс, нехорошо так врать», — я уже жалел, что никуда не мог сбежать. Одно радовало — у Кита с Широ теперь были напряженные отношения, самое время для признания. Да блин, я бы все сказал еще тут, если б нас в одну камеру посадили! И после этого несколько часов Кит не смог бы от меня сбежать — отличный план.

— Я не слышал, — казалось, Ханк смягчился. — Но Широ не выглядел довольным. Он тоже винит себя — сказал вам, что нового истребителя не построить, и что вы вели себя ужасно. Он думает, вы поэтому решили туда вернуться.

— Так и есть, во всем виноват Широ. Я просто спал, когда ко мне нагрянул Кит.

— Так скажи об этом Широ. Они снова думают, что идея была твоя.

— А Кит об этом знает? — прислушался я.

— Наверное.

— Ну и отлично. Пусть думают.

— Не похоже на тебя, выгораживать Кита.

— Почему же? Он будет мне должен. — За разговор с Ханком я успел трижды сменить свое место в каюте, и нигде не было удобно. Клонило в сон — в конце концов меня разбудили в середине ночи, и было не до чего. Сейчас же было тихо, спокойно и скучно.

Мне снилось, что я заперт в яйце. И рядом в таком же яйце спит Кит. Где-то в замке бурлила жизнь, и во сне я слышал шаги и голоса, почти видел его обитателей неясной дымкой. А мы двое были как заживо похороненные. Словно проклятые.  
Не знаю, сколько я проспал, но проснулся от того, что Коран пришел сообщить: карантин истек, и ни у кого из нас ничего подозрительного не нашлось.

***

В фильмах как-то вот пропускают бытовуху, концентрируясь на основном действии. У нас не было бытовухи. У нас была похищенная Аллура и битва, после которой меня выбросило с Ханком к русалкам, Пидж куда-то одну, а Кита и Широ на отдельную планету и…

Я должен был спешить. Мне казалось, что связь между Широ и Китом после этого ножом можно было резать, и я уже упустил тот момент, в котором Киту ничего не светило. Я чувствовал себя третьим лишним, глядя на то, как они ладят. Кит даже держаться старался к Широ поближе. И я ничего не мог с собой поделать — я перестал спать в наушниках. Я слушал в коридоре шаги и пытался понять, не Широ ли нагрянул к Киту или наоборот. Что они могут делать в каюте? Разговаривать? А почему бы им не поговорить за завтраком или на мостике? К чему эти приватные разговоры? Как никогда хотелось дерзить Широ и как никогда — нарываться на Кита. Сами понимаете — в этой атмосфере вдруг признаваться ему в чем-то — риск быть непонятым и посланным на хер.

Как-то мы выбрались наружу, когда нас стали засыпать инопланетные споры. Широ снова начал свою мутотень о том, что сейчас мы откроем щиты и будем от спор защищаться, как на тренировках. Все равно, что от снега закрываться. Но Кит слушался, Кит стал таким же чопорным и исполнительным. Словно, копируя Широ, мог к нему приблизиться.

И у меня немного сдали нервы. Я слепил из спор снежок и запустил им в затылок Широ. И, когда тот раздраженно обернулся, соврал:

— Прости, я целился в Кита.

И тут же получил подобным «снежком» в иллюминатор от Кита. Вот это было по-нашему! Вот это был прежний Кит, которого я знал!.. Даже когда мы разделились на команды, и получилось, что он объединился с Широ против нас с Ханком.

***

Я больше не встречал Кита на кухне ночами. Теперь все чаще его можно было найти в тренировочном зале. (Хотя как-то один из местных дронов и гонялся за ним по всему замку. Я бы, конечно, посмеялся, если бы в это время замок не пытался вышвырнуть меня самого в открытый космос).

Я сделал вид, что прогуливался мимо и от скуки решил заглянуть, понаблюдать. Кит же сделал вид, что не заметил, — продолжал драться против безликой железяки.

— Думаешь накачать мускулы, как у Широ? Боюсь, в космосе это сложнее, но я вижу, ты стараешься.

— Дальше иди, — отдышавшись, послал Кит. Другого я от него и не ждал. — Я никому не подражаю. Я просто хочу стать сильнее. Тебе бы тоже не мешало потренироваться.

— Нет уж, нет. У меня немного другой тип. Смотри, Широ дерется руками, ему нужна сила. У тебя меч, там тоже нужно много сил. А у нас с Ханком лазеры. Нам нужны зоркость и спокойствие. И, знаешь, я стреляю намного лучше Ханка, мы соревновались.

— Получается, ты не только меня достаешь? — Кит вытер перчаткой испарину со лба, явно решил сделать перерыв. Или подождать, пока я не уберусь.

— Ну, я не так хорошо готовлю, как Ханк, так что ничего страшного, что в чем-то лучше я, в чем-то он. А ты просто бесил меня до недавнего времени, никак отвыкнуть не могу. Просто было тебя ненавидеть, когда ты терялся в толпе таких же кадетов, а тут… Я бы, наверное, уже сдох от всех этих нервов. Так что я, скорее, по привычке.

— Я понял, — кивнул Кит. — Ну, ты уходишь?

— Хочешь, покажу, как я стреляю, — предложил я задумчиво.

— Нет.

— Научу стрелять тебя?

— Мне нечему у тебя учиться, — отказался Кит. 

Я даже чуть расстроился:

— Ты мне не веришь?

— Верю. Но не хочу.

— Давай, Кит. Тут нет никого, кто стрелял бы лучше меня. А меч не всегда будет при тебе. Иногда надо, знаешь ли, и лазер использовать. Оно все равно пригодится! Давай, это же аттракцион невиданной щедрости. Я хочу научить тебя чему-то, в чем я лучше тебя! Ты ведь можешь и тут меня переплюнуть, я так рискую!

Кит делал вид, что меня уже и в комнате нет, — разминал уставшие руки, но смотрел в сторону. Я ждал долго, уже даже собирался уходить, когда Кит наконец неуверенно, в чем-то даже застенчиво произнес:

— И не будешь припоминать, что это ты меня научил?

— Я сбегаю за баярдом! — радостно сказал я, так просто уйдя от опасного обещания.  
Кит стрелял не особенно хорошо. Лучше Ханка, но до меня было еще далеко. Я все пытался не слишком упиваться этим, но мое самодовольство все равно пробивалось на лицо широкой улыбкой. Кит замечал ее, бесился, не мог сосредоточиться и стрелял хуже.

— Нет же, — поправлял я. Касался его рук, прикидывал обзор, приближался почти вплотную и командовал: — Стреляй.

И Кит после таких перестановок попадал в центр мишени. Но лишь потому, что его построил я.

— Да ладно, — бесился он, — в боевых условиях не бывает такого, чтобы нужно было попасть в одну единственную точку. Или чтобы мишень стояла неподвижно.

— Кит, дружище. Ты удивишься, сколько раз у меня возникали такие ситуации!

— Например?

— М… не знаю, их так много, что так вот сразу и не вспомнить. Как вспомню, я обязательно тебе расскажу.

— Я смотрю, вы помирились, — Широ стоял в дверях тренировочного зала и улыбался так, будто был правда рад за нас. Кит на него отреагировал спокойно, только стрелять при нем не стал. Я же почувствовал себя снова лишним, словно должен был сейчас оправдываться, что просто учил Кита стрельбе. — Можно мне тоже пушку? Попробую вспомнить стрельбища в гарнизоне.

— Да, конечно! — стоило мне отойти к ящику с инструментами, как Кит сказал:

— В другой раз продолжим. Я устал, — и ушел. Он и извинялся скорее перед Широ. Я глядел вслед удалявшемуся Киту, а потом наткнулся на заинтересованный взгляд Широ. Он смотрел так, словно все понимал. И, черти б его драли, не осуждал. Я сразу скис, но учиться так учиться — раз Широ не уходил, значит правда хотел пострелять. Я переправил цели из кругов в голограммы фигур, вытянул до размеров галра.

— Я знаю, что ты хорошо стреляешь потому, что много тренировался, — из уст Широ это звучало как похвала. 

Я отдал ему лазер, встал в стойку и вместо ответа предложил:

— Я запускаю, и мы считаем, у кого больше. Идет?

— Хорошо, — согласился Широ. Солдаты ожили, начали приближаться зигзагообразными перебежками. У Широ уходило на доли секунды больше времени на подготовку к выстрелу, но он тоже стрелял неплохо. Как-то интуитивно вместо соперничества мы оказались прикрывающими друг другу спины.

— Я должен тренироваться, — ответил я, бравируя. Так бегун, знающий, что он недосягаем, тратит время на улыбки прессе. — Это вы с Китом монстры, надо очень постараться, чтобы догнать вас в чем-то и встать на один уровень.

— Лэнс, ты не должен нас догонять, — рискнул заговорить Широ. Скорость реакции сразу снизилась. — Ты тот, кто ты есть. Если Кит лучший в чем-то, это не делает хуже тебя. Понимаешь?

— Нет, — упрямо отозвался я, выстрелом снеся голову очередному образу. Обычно я давал себе задачу стрелять в центр из креста на шлеме, тут же настолько не усложнял — целился в голову. Вся симуляция заняла минуты три, после нее снова зажегся общий свет и показали результаты — я опережал Широ на пять снятых целей.

— В другой раз повезет, — подбодрил я не без злорадства. Широ не придал этому особого значения. 

Убрав лазер, он предложил твердо:

— Поговорим?

— О том, как ужасно ты стреляешь?

— О Ките.

Меня пробрало. Что еще мне мог сказать Широ? Что у них почти все хорошо, и они пришли к какому-то решению, и я этому решению не должен мешать? В ответ на это я мог его только на хер послать — или обратно к галра. Широ этим разговором мог нажить себе врага и разрушить синхронизацию Вольтрона. Потом я думал о том, что Широ не был настолько глуп.

— Давай, — кивнул я. — Где поговорим?

— Если Кита нет в комнате отдыха, то можно там.

Я очень много передумал, пока мы без спешки шли к этой комнате. Из Лэнси-Лэнса я превращался в кровожадного демона. Не то чтобы я готов был убить Широ и спрятать труп под коврик в замке, но я бы не рискнул проверять. Широ же был спокоен, что только увеличивало мою уверенность в том, что он хотел сказать.  
В комнате отдыха не было никого. Как и в округе. Расползлись, так бывает. Широ сел на диване рядом со мной, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Я знаю, что тебе нравится Кит, — сразу начал он. Он не мог начать по-другому, чего бы ни собирался потом говорить.

— А вот и нет. Мне нравится Аллура. Ханк, если говорить о дружбе. Но в каком жутком сне это оказался Кит, я понятия не имею.

— Я пытаюсь помочь тебе, — мягко перебил Широ. — И я знаю, что я нравлюсь Киту.

Вот и конец. Широ говорил бытовым языком о жутких и больных для меня вещах. Все равно, что сказать: «Я знаю, что Заркон уничтожает планеты. И знаю, что делал он это последние десять тысяч лет». Но Широ вел разговор грамотно — я был оглушен и обезоружен, я больше не мог паясничать. У меня не осталось на это сил.

— Кит еще не знает, что я в курсе, но я думаю поговорить с ним об этом. И чем быстрее, тем лучше. Но сначала хотел обсудить с тобой… — я падал в какую-то темную яму, а Широ вместо того, чтобы помочь, сбрасывал на меня здоровенные камни. — Я не могу дать Киту то, что ему нужно. Он дорог мне. Мы почти как братья — но не больше. Я не хотел бы разрушать это ради того, чтобы попробовать то, чего у нас и так не получится… К тому же Кит парень. Не подумай, я не против вас, я не ханжа. Но я все-таки предпочитаю женщин.

— Широ, — я заговорил так, словно на серьезном собрании партнер пытался пояснить, почему наши акции падают. Сам не зная, почему. — Понимаешь… Я тоже не гей. Бисексуал, это так называется. Более того — Кит единственный парень, который мне нравится. Правда-правда. Ты очень горячий, но твоя задница может спать спокойно.

— Мне не надо ничего объяснять. Я взрослый, и я вас обоих знаю. Кита чуть лучше, тебя чуть меньше, но все же. Я понимаю, что скрывается за твоей веселостью. И как дорог тебе Кит тоже понимаю. Но все в порядке, Лэнс. Я тебе не соперник. Я схожу с дистанции и обязательно поговорю об этом с Китом. Он страдает сейчас, но он догадывается, что ничего не получится. В конце концов, это же Кит. Он всегда идет напролом, — Широ улыбнулся немного грустно. Можно было подумать, что он мне младшую сестру доверял. — Я думаю, для него будет лучше, если он осмотрится по сторонам и заметит тебя. Но мы по-прежнему говорим о Ките. Ему сложно с людьми. Чтобы он что-то понял, ему надо об этом сказать, ты же понимаешь?

— Да. Я как раз собирался.

— Имеет смысл сначала мне с ним поговорить. Так? Потом дело за тобой, только дай ему немного времени смириться.

— Пострадать по тебе, — я пытался и улыбнуться, и не улыбаться одновременно. Но Широ был серьезен, кивнул.

— Спасибо. И… поддержи его, пожалуйста. Сам понимаешь, у меня на это не будет права.

Мне не верилось, что кто-то может так вот запросто отдать Кита. Я думал о том, что было бы, начни Широ сейчас извиняться, говорить, что они с Китом любят друг друга и он готов меня поддержать в свалившемся горе. И хотя все вроде бы шло хорошо — я чувствовал себя так, словно в моем сердце был песок, а теперь появилась дыра, и он воронкой высыпался. И оно становилось свободнее и легче. И хотя все это было чем-то необычайно хорошим — мне было больно. Словно крупинки царапали живую и чувствительную мякоть сердца. Я чувствовал, как перехватывало горло. И как что-то огромной волной поднималось из меня. Широ рассмотрел. Широ понял. И хотя он знал, что Кит любил его, он желал мне удачи, он желал нам обоим счастья.

— Знаешь, с Китом сложно. Он мало кому доверяет, мало с кем сходится. У него в академии кроме меня друзей не было. Я думаю, люди боялись. Да и сам Кит боялся. Дружба для него была не просто словом. Тот, кто становился его другом, должен был стать и его семьей. Многие боятся этой ответственности, но ты не испугался. Я думаю, что ты — лучший вариант.

— Хватит, — попросил я, перед глазами все поплыло. Как ребенок, плакал перед Широ. Даже не плакал, «плакал» — это когда глаза слезятся. Я же не мог дышать, у меня перехватывало и болело горло, слезы невозможно было удержать. Я сто лет так не плакал. Когда Широ попытался обнять, я стал отпихиваться. Я с детства помнил: нельзя трогать в таком состоянии, потому что тогда сложнее взять себя в руки. Я уже был слишком громким, слишком расклеившимся от простого разговора, закончившегося для меня хорошо. Что, если бы Широ сказал сейчас, что они с Китом все решили, и попросил им не мешаться?.. Что тогда? Я рыдал бы громче, но уже от боли?

Широ все равно сцепил руки в замок за моей спиной, прижал к себе. Я сдался и рыдал ему в безрукавку, спрятав лицо у него на груди. Стало все равно, что я потерял лицо перед Широ, мы ж тут все почти как братья. Стало плевать, что меня могут услышать, хотя, блин, это огромный замок. Тут завывать сиреной надо, чтобы услышали.  
Но, по всем законам самой черной подлости, даже за всеми своими всхлипами я услышал осторожное:

— Что с Лэнсом?

Кит стоял в коридоре, подозрительно смотрел на нас обоих. Словно я решил опередить его и полезть к Широ в трусы раньше. Я отвернулся и попытался успокоиться. Широ только похлопал меня по плечу, вполне дружески, и соврал:

— Лэнс очень скучает по дому и родным.

Наш правильный Широ соврал. Потому что, правда, сейчас было еще не время. Широ еще должен был сказать ему, что его жертва не нужна. Что Кит свободен.

***

Я люблю дворцовые приемы. Наш единственный был больше похож на вечеринку для детей, которая к тому же кончилась взрывом и эвакуацией. И это было как-то невесело. Но Аллура на днях предупредила, что на одной из планет нас ждут на прием. То ли мы эту планету освобождали, то ли они сами себя освободили, узнав, что рядом есть Вольтрон. Нужно было закрепить союз этим визитом. Иногда от нас требовалось показать львов, а сейчас — прибыть как сопровождающим для Аллуры.

Я бы с удовольствием посетил настоящий прием, примерил бы эти альтеанские кители (только не Корана!). Но мы были рыцарями и приходилось идти в нашей обычной экипировке. Конечно, в этом мы тоже смотрелись неплохо, даже Ханку он шел, но для нас это стало уже чуть ли не повседневной одеждой. Понимаете, хотелось чего-то нового, но у нас почти не было альтернатив в одежде. Сначала мне казалось, что у нас очень маленькие каюты, но потом я понял, что кроме собственных тушек нам нечего там хранить.

Я ожидал замок, похожий на наш, но это была скорее пещера, украшенная по случаю праздника. Здешние обитатели, кажется, ценили натуральность и природу. Одно здорово — еда тут была что надо. Что-то похожее на земные фрукты. Знаете, после того, как Коран поил нас каким-то средством для роста усов, или что оно там было, любая еда воспринималась вкусной. Вру, на одной планете еда шевелилась, там я в себя и кусочка впихнуть не смог, Аллуру и вовсе едва не стошнило.

Здешние обитатели были где-то на голову ниже меня, но самое главное — у них было по восемь ног. Длинных и подвижных, лишенных суставов. Все это прикрывала пышная юбка, поэтому когда я пригласил на танец первую девушку — меня ждал большой сюрприз. Я не успевал за ней, только рассмешил. И так вот, смеясь, она уплыла в толпу сородичей. Я осмотрелся.

Аллура стояла около перил, наблюдая сверху за праздником. Она выглядела не то чтобы грустно — она была похожа на девочку, которая еще не выросла для танцев со взрослыми мальчиками. В этот момент я почти видел вокруг нее указатели: «Шанс! Шанс!». И это с Аллурой, которая к нам ко всем относилась, казалось, как к кошачьему корму для ее робо-львов.

Что Кит? Кит по-прежнему не отходил от Широ. У него лицо было такое, словно он о хорошем прошлом вспоминал. И Широ говорил с ним тоже спокойно, улыбаясь. О, если бы не наш разговор, я бы… ревновал намного больше, чем в тот момент. В сущности, не важно, чего я хотел от Аллуры. Она мой друг, и мой друг скучал в разгар праздника.

— Что такое, принцесса? — начал я. Держал спину прямо, одну руку завел за спину. — Мне казалось, что здешний король тоже танцует, — я осмотрелся, — а, нет, уже не танцует. Пытается отдышаться на троне… Не думаю, что вы нарушите этикет, если немного потанцуете.

— Я просто не знаю, — Аллура сложила руки на подоле. Она не была похожа на принцессу, оставалась в образе маленькой девочки, — все эти танцы… Они не знакомы. Я так долго спала. Все изменилось за это время. Лэнс, ты же вроде танцевал.

— Ага, — кивнул я, выходя из образа. — Но у них восемь ног, я не поспеваю.

— Да, я видела, это было довольно смеш… забавно, — поправилась Аллура. Коран вот не переживал, кружился там, в зале, с какой-то почтенной дамой, в которой можно было узнать запыхавшуюся королеву.

— Не надо бояться показаться смеш-забавной, — передразнил я. — Никто не осудит за это. Тут всё просто, и все развлекаются. Я могу показать один танец. Там нужно просто держаться за меня и идти в ногу.

— Ты шутишь, нет такого танца.

Словно между нами по-прежнему была стена. Хотя Аллура стояла на расстоянии вытянутой руки, мне казалось, что я говорю с ней, стоя внизу, а она где-то на балконе.

— Есть. Тоже довольно старый, — кивнул я с видом знатока.

— Тоже? — на секунду в ней проснулась та самая, прежняя Аллура.

— Прямо как я, принцесса, — сгладил я, встал в позицию. Я не скажу что хорошо танцую вальс, я его никак не танцую. Современные танцы довольно скучны и не годятся для того, чтобы подкатывать к девушкам. Вальс — другое дело. Поверхностно я его знал. И понимал, что подкатываю к Аллуре.

Она неуверенно положила руку на мою, я кивком подсказал вторую поместить у меня на плече.

— Теперь не бейте, принцесса, я должен положить свою вам на талию.

— Да ты врешь! — Аллура чуть отстранилась, но все же не спешила сбегать, как Золушка. Я изобразил самое честное лицо, на какое был способен:

— Можете спросить у Широ. Он не соврет.

Она вернулась в нужную позицию, и я правда обнаглел настолько, что положил ей руку на талию. Мне снова захотелось верить, что у альтеанцев была такая же физиология, как у землян. Хотя восемь ног, наверное, тоже интересно…

— Тут главное такт. Раз-два-три. Видите? Шаг на раз, шаг на два и приставной на три. Теперь ускоримся.

— И что интересного в этом танце? — скептически поинтересовалась Аллура, глядя на наши ноги.

— А мы еще и не разогнались. И так, раз-два-три. Запомнили? Точно? Я увеличиваю темп, — я закружился, и Аллура едва не споткнулась, но удержала равновесие. Для нее это было частью танца. Да и танцевали мы на пустой площадке. И знаете, в этом было что-то волшебное. С Китом вот так нельзя было, даже если бы он согласился танцевать и надел юбку. С Китом другое…

Я замер, глядя вниз, Аллура по инерции едва не налетела на меня. Там, среди толпы, осматривался беспокойно Широ. Один.

***

— Широ, где он? — приходилось перекрикивать музыку. Танцоры сейчас были лишь морем во время шторма: их веселость раздражала. Широ поймал меня за плечо, он выглядел по-прежнему обеспокоенным, и я понял. — Ты что, сказал ему?

— Он сам спросил, — выражение лица Широ снова стало таким — детским каким-то. Он выглядел с ним довольно забавно, хотя сейчас было не до смеха. — Я ничего не ответил, я сказал, что мы поговорим об этом в замке.

— Да почему же он такой умный, когда не надо?! — тут же вспылил я. От Широ нечего было ждать вестей, и через танцующее море юбок и ног (господи, в жизни столько ног не видел, казалось, что одни только ноги и танцевали) я двинулся к выходу. Кит не останется в этом море без стимула, которым был Широ. Киту слишком плохо, когда вокруг всеобщее веселье.

Тут растительность тоже была похожа на море — она расходилась волнами, хотя и почти не было ветра. Во всяком случае, не такой сильный. Будь это обычным замком, место можно было бы назвать садом, но на деле это были просто заросли у пещеры, которую нарекли замком. Наверное, Кит сбежал бы и дальше, но дальше был только обрыв. И начали мы разговор не очень хорошо, точнее Кит обернулся и, словно я ему уже успел жизнь сломать, проорал:

— Ты какого хрена тут делаешь?!

— Полегче. Вышел проветриться. Знаешь, сложно танцевать, когда у партнерши восемь ног. Своих я уже не чувствую. Случилось что-то?

— Ничего не случилось, — Кит насупился и отвернулся. Он не хотел себя выдать, показать слабину, хотя давно спалился. Я видел перед собой не Кита, я видел открытую кровоточащую рану. И свое будущее.

Не в том смысле, что Кит был моим будущим. Нет, я отчетливо в Ките видел то, во что сам превращусь, попытавшись признаться ему.

— Кит, дружище, я ни о чем не буду спрашивать. Я просто постою тут, ладно? Сделаем вид, что тут никого нету. Аха-ха, сам же говорил, что я почти что никто.

— Слушай, иди обратно, — огрызнулся Кит, но уже как-то на пределе, беззубо. Он смотрел вниз, хотя я не думаю, что он собирался прыгать. Просто ему нужно было смотреть куда-то, но не на меня и не в сторону.

— Там очень жарко и все колыхается. Прямо как тут, только там жарко, — я еще пытался шутить, но весь вид Кита вызывал во мне что-то неприятное. Словно он был больным после операции и уже лишился конечности, а я только готовился к такой же. Да что там, мои планы как раз были связаны с Китом. Я боялся, но не собирался их менять. У меня пока еще было все хорошо — Широ только что отказался от него. Но я не был самоубийцей, чтобы признаваться ему сейчас, я бежал не за этим. Просто… Киту было больно, и я не мог спокойно танцевать с Аллурой, пока он переживал это один на один. Конечно, я и не помогал, я скорее мешал, наверняка ему хотелось поплакать, пока он один, и ему стало бы лучше после этого. Но я не мог. Я чувствовал какую-то ответственность за него. Своей любовью к нему я становился ответственным.

— Знаешь, там была обалденная девушка. Но, черт, эта раса… я не смог поспеть за ней в танце, и она обсмеяла меня.

— Почему я должен это слушать? — огрызнулся Кит.

— Ну да, тебе же это незнакомо. Тебе никогда не отказывали, да? — я пожал плечами, изобразил вымученную улыбку. — Отказ — еще не конец света.

— Потому что тебе все равно, кто и с кем? — попытался оскорбить Кит. Я и это проглотил. Успокаивать Кита все равно, что ловить разъяренного ежа, но у меня шкура толстая и характер упрямый.

— Потому что последнее, что нас сейчас должно волновать, — это любовь.

— Странно слышать это от тебя, — Кит снова пытался задеть, но он уже остывал. Успокаивался. Если бы ему правда не нужен был никто, он сбежал бы, наверное. Или он уже добежал, и дальше некуда?

— Прикинь? — поддел я с улыбкой, уже более искренней. Я не хотел оставлять его одного. Такое вот эгоистичное желание. Конечно, надо было бы, но было ощущение, что я уйду сейчас, и все, больше Кита я не увижу. Не знаю почему.

— Как думаешь, тут есть дожди? — начал я, чтобы только не молчать, потому что в стелящихся сумерках и Кит стал растворяться.

— Может быть, — отозвался Кит.

— Кошки? Тут одно солнце? Есть ли тут океан? Похоже ли тут что-нибудь на Землю?

— Лэнс, хватит. Относись к этому как к смене обстановки. В конце концов, никто на Земле не живет так интересно, как мы. И не увидит столько, сколько можем увидеть мы.

— Знаю, — мне правда стало как-то тошно. Наверное, у психики такая особенность — тебе не по себе, а давай я тебе еще подкину на поразмыслить. — Но это похоже на какой-то гребаный аттракцион. С огромным количеством декораций. И я брожу среди них, а выхода нет. Есть что-то похожее, но по-прежнему не Земля.

— Хочешь вернуться?

— Нет… То есть да, но я понимаю, что мы нужны тут и что тут жизнь обрела какой-то смысл. Тебе просто, у тебя на Земле никого не осталось… Извини, если что.

— Ничего, ты прав, — кивнул Кит. Вот так вот, шел успокаивать его, а стал жаловаться сам.

— Пойдем обратно. Научу тебя танцевать вальс.

— Я умею, — фыркнул Кит. — Не хватало еще вальсу у тебя учиться… Я побуду один, хорошо?

— Тогда я с тобой.

— Господи, Лэнс! Просто оставь меня одного! — Кит, до этого почти успокоившийся, вспылил так внезапно, что я едва не отскочил. Только теперь я понял, что между нами словно невидимые мостики строились, а этим окликом Кит их обрубил. Поделом мне.  
Если Кит откажет мне, я тоже хотел бы потом обдумать это один. И никого не видеть.

— Как скажешь, — я кивнул, поднял руки вверх, как бы сдаваясь. — Как скажешь, приятель.

Я уходил лениво, без спешки. Снова возникло то чувство, когда оставлял Кита одного на капитанском мостике. До меня не сразу, но доходило — Кит всегда был один, всегда был как в стеклянном шаре из детства. Туда хотелось, но туда невозможно было попасть, словно мы находились в двух разных мирах.

***

Никогда бы не подумал, что Кит умеет так переживать. Я помнил о том, что, когда Широ пропал, Кит вылетел из академии за драку. И я надеялся, что теперь, когда Широ отказал ему, Кит не натворит ничего ужасного. И все равно, всякий раз, когда я видел их вместе, у меня падало сердце. Кит при этом выглядел каким-то виноватым, потерянным, и его хотелось обнять, хотелось целовать в щеки. Объяснить, что это еще не конец света, что такого, как он, еще любят. И мне уже становилось плевать, где и при каких обстоятельствах это произойдет.

Но самое странное, что остальные ничего не ощущали. Широ знал, что случилось, он не в счет, да и Кит был из-за него в таком унынии. А я кожей чувствовал, что Киту плохо. Наверное, этот Вольтрон что-то сделал с нашими мозгами, что я почти на физическом уровне мог ощущать, как страдает другой паладин. Может, это именно Вольтрон заставил меня влюбиться в Кита.

Я почти не говорил с ним в эти дни, да и он старался избегать всех. Широ сам пытался вытаскивать его из раковины, а как-то постучался и в мою каюту.

— Я в наушниках, — предупредил я, словно он был соседом, что пришел ругаться на слишком громкую музыку.

— Я войду? — осторожно попросил Широ. Он тоже выглядел растерянным. Казалось, собственный отказ прошелся по нему рикошетом. Звукоизоляция у нас была неплохая, но все же я отчетливо представил себе Кита, который прислушивается к происходящему в коридоре. К тому, как Широ, которого он любит, хочет зайти в мою каюту для разговора один на один.

— Без проблем, — глядя на каюту Кита, а не на Широ, согласился я и отошел назад, впуская его. Дверь запер, чтобы сюда не ворвался Кит со своим ножом и криками о том, что, отшив его, Широ отправился к такой шлюхе, как я. Я почти уверен, что именно так бы Кит и думал.

— Почему ты тянешь? — спросил Широ, прислонившись спиной к двери. Я сел на кровать, мне не особо хотелось с ним разговаривать. Даже меньше хотелось, чем если бы он снова говорил с Китом.

— Ему нужно время, чтобы оправиться.

— С Китом это не работает. Его боль спиральна — чем дальше он по ней идет, тем глубже погружается. Он сам не выберется. Ему нужна помощь.

— У него в голове сейчас один только ты. Он меня пошлет. Что я могу сделать?

— Заменить меня в его голове, — словно маленькому пояснил Широ. Неужели он не понимал, что это совсем не так просто?

— Так не получится, — попытался я. Странно, что такие вещи приходилось объяснять Широ. Он был старше нас, опытнее, он был безупречным, но он не понимал. Могло ли быть, что он раньше не любил? Или любил не так, как Кит? — Знаешь… Если бы сейчас даже и Аллура призналась мне в любви… Хотя… Блин, да, я плохой пример. Но Кит не такой. Если Кит себе в башку что-то вбил, то это оттуда уже не выбьешь. Он ждал тебя в то время, когда все уже считали тебя мертвым.

— Сейчас я лучше, чем мертвый. Я сам отказал ему, он не предает ни меня, ни память обо мне. Я давно знаком с Китом, он просто замкнется. Натворит глупостей, и этого я боюсь. Я не готов к отношениям с ним, но он все еще дорог мне. Я хотел бы вернуть его. Но если он продолжит страдать один — до него уже будет не достучаться. Ни тебе, ни мне. Мне больно видеть его в таком состоянии и больно от того, что я его довел до этого. И именно поэтому, Лэнс, видит Бог, если ты ему не признаешься — я вынужден буду согласиться попробовать.

Я оторвался от созерцания пола, уставился на Широ. Тот выглядел серьезным и решительным. Я, хотя и знал ответ, не придумал ничего лучше, чем спросить:

— Попробовать что? Погоди, ты же натурал.

— Я думал об этом, и мне не противно. Но я не хочу обнадеживать Кита. Правда если ему так плохо…

— Погоди-погоди! Это нечестно! — я вскочил. Столько эмоций сразу, что, казалось, меня разорвет ими. Так, что мои внутренности по стенам тонким слоем размажет. — Ты же вроде болел за нас! Широ, ты же понимаешь, что это шантаж?!

— Прости, ты прав… — Широ стушевался. — Извини, если так прозвучало. Просто я не знаю, что с ним делать. Ты же тоже это чувствуешь — он по краю пропасти ходит. Кажется, что стоит отвернуться — и он исчезнет.

— А обо мне ты, блядь, подумал?! Как насчет моих чувств, или вы все считаете, что у меня их нет?! — я уже в голос орал. Плевать было, что Кит мог услышать. Пусть хоть все слышат.

— Лэнс, успокойся пожалуйста. Давай…

— Ты думаешь, что вот Кит говорит «нет», и я такой — а насрать, есть же еще ты. Аллура. Ханк. Пидж подрастет. Коран есть. Что Кит — это просто какая-то очередная блажь?! Что раз я заигрываю с каждой симпатичной девушкой, то не могу любить?! Ты так думаешь?! И насрать, что со мной будет?! С моими чувствами?! Главное — ты обидел Кита, и теперь я должен подставляться под удар, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя виноватым?!

— Лэнс, тише. Прости, да, ты прав, — Широ говорил шепотом, выставив перед собой руки. Я пыхтел как паровоз, готовясь снова обрушиться на него лавиной. — Я больше думал о Ките, чем о тебе… Но я же изначально сказал, что я за вас. Если бы я думал, что ты сможешь оставить Кита ради первой же увлеченности, я бы не говорил, что могу доверить его тебе.

— Доверить? — я чуть успокоился, но дышал по-прежнему шумно. — Можно подумать, Кит согласится. Если ты не заметил, то мы не особо ладим.

— Я думаю, что у тебя есть шанс, — кивнул Широ уверенно. 

Это было приятно слышать, но я все еще продолжал изображать обиду:

— Серьезно? Или просто пытаешься моей глупостью спасти Кита от его хандры.

— Серьезно. Мы говорили еще до хандры Кита. Я думаю, что у тебя есть шанс. Только пожалуйста, не плачь снова! Пожалуйста!

Я провожал Широ уже совершенно спокойный, умиротворенный и в приподнятом настроении. В то время как Широ выглядел так, словно отчитывался начальнику о своем провале и теперь был на грани увольнения. Когда он уже почти дошел до конца коридора, дверь в каюту Кита открылась. Он проводил взглядом Широ, который обернулся, но тут же поспешил убраться, потом перевел подозрительный взгляд на меня.

— Что произошло?

— В кои-то веки я отчитывал Широ, не порть момент, — попросил я.

— Это как-то связано со мной? — спросил Кит внезапно. 

Меня как током ударило, и соврал я, словно вмиг стал роботом, без огонька:

— Нет, — и закрыл свою дверь. Я ждал, что Кит будет ломиться ко мне и требовать ответов и подробностей, но ничего подобного. Остаток вечера был тих и спокоен, только уснуть я не мог. Мне казалось, что я сверну горы, осушу реки и, признавшись Киту, получу положительный ответ или хотя бы предложение попробовать. Я никогда прежде так в себя не верил.

***

Во время своей тоски Кит выползал куда-то только по делу, поэтому странно было увидеть его на диване в комнате отдыха. Она хоть и называлось комнатой отдыха, но кроме диванов там ничего не было, и смысл сидеть там одному? Я сжалился и решил составить компанию.

— А, Лэнс, — кивнул Кит. Он выглядел растерянным, будто давно не спал.

— Твой психолог сказал тебе, что надо чаще выходить в люди, но тут ты обнаружил, что ты на космическом корабле и тут нет людей? И что психолога у тебя тоже нет, — кивнул я и, когда Кит поморщился, прибавил: — Я говорю слишком запутанно? Надо медленней и проще?

— Я просто решил посидеть тут. В чем проблема-то? — проворчал Кит. 

До меня дошло:

— Прячешься от кого-то?

Кит стрельнул в мою сторону недовольным взглядом, не очень натурально соврал:

— От кого мне прятаться? От Заркона?

— Ну, знаешь, если бы я искал тебя, я бы проверил твою каюту, потом тренировочный зал, капитанский мостик и — пришел бы в это место.

— Ты меня искал?

— Мимо проходил, — пожал плечами я. — Но на твоем месте я бы лучше спрятался на кухне. Если, конечно, ты прячешься не от Ханка.

— Спасибо, — Кит поднялся с места.

— Но я скажу Широ, что тебя можно найти на кухне, — добавил я с улыбкой. Кит тут же плюхнулся обратно.

— Предатель, — проворчал он. Мне стало интересно сыграть в игру: «В душе не ебу, что между вами произошло, я ж такой дурак непонятливый».

— Широ такая же часть команды для меня, как и ты, — немного пафосно заметил я. — И мне больно смотреть на то, как вы ругаетесь. Я не понимаю, чем ты провинился? Ты же всегда был таким правильным.

— Это не так, — осторожно возразил Кит. Я почти видел, как под ним горел диван, и скоро прятаться он побежит уже от этого разговора.

— Широ перед тобой провинился?

— Да никто не виноват, — вдруг честно и искренне выдал Кит, успокоившись. В моем мысленном взоре диван потух. Я боролся с желанием еще немного подуть на эти угли — авось Кит взорвется снова. Я понял, почему мне так нравилось его бесить: он открывался, когда злился. Он переставал казаться простым манекеном и идеальным кадетом, становился более живым и человечным. Возможно, это работало бы и с попытками насмешить Кита, но у него было какое-то странное чувство юмора, в синхронизацию с которым мог войти только Ханк. Поэтому мне оставалось бесить.

— Тогда почему вы друг от друга бегаете? Что случилось? Давай, ты можешь довериться мне. Потому что я — могила. Спроси Ханка, ни один его секрет не ушел дальше меня.

— Я не хочу это обсуждать, — медленно провел черту Кит, не поддавшись на провокации.

— Как хочешь. А то я бы мог помочь. Я хорошие советы даю. По мне, может, и не заметно, но в любви я разбираюсь лучше, чем любой на этом…

Круто, если бы на языке был замок. И его можно было бы кодировать на некоторые слова. Сказал — и язык прилип к нёбу. Первое, что я бы туда добавил, — это слово «любовь». Если б я признавался Киту, я бы сто синонимов нашел, будьте уверены, но это избавило бы от такой вот херни. Мой язык всегда бежал вперед мозга. И самое ужасное — я замолчал, когда осознал, что сказал лишнее. Кит теперь смотрел на меня, внимательно и хмуро. Наверное, про себя он прикидывал, не мог ли Широ сказать об этом мне. Подслушивал ли я их разговоры? Или сам заметил и сделал выводы?

— Прости, — выдохнул я. Оказалось, я все это время не дышал. — Я… Это… Это было заметно.

— Все знают? — опасно спокойно спросил Кит. Так, что в комнате разом как-то похолодало.

— Да брось. Аллура и Коран видят в нас непонятную инопланетную расу, Ханка больше интересует еда. Пидж — роботы. Будь ты роботом, она бы сразу заметила. Возможно, заметили мыши.

— Это не смешно, — перебил Кит, и в его голосе снова послышались грозные нотки. 

И я сделал серьезное лицо:

— Ты прав. Но я хотел бы тебе помочь. И не знаю, чем. Я ведь не Широ.

— Слава Богу, — вздохнул Кит. А вот сейчас обидно было. Я насупился, приблизился, сократив расстояние между нами до десятка сантиметров.

— Ты ведь ничего вокруг себя не видишь? — раздраженно спросил я. Глянул в коридор, потом в другой — там было пусто. Мы оставались один на один в огромном космосе.

— Только не начинай снова про все свои неудачи, Лэнс. Ты понятия не имеешь, что такое по-настоящему любить! Просто позер, которому сгодится любая.

Мне кажется, я планировал это с самого начала. С того момента, как увидел его в этой комнате. Возможно, повлияло то, что говорил Широ. А может его разбитый вид. Не было ни похожей на море растительности другой планеты, не было купола звездного неба, как в планетарии, только настоящего. Была обыденность и светлая комната для отдыха и мягкий диван. Я перехватил Кита за грудки, запутался в его ногах и почти рухнул на него и, не дав ему опомниться, приложился своими губами к его. И не открывал глаз, словно мог этим сохранить момент, а Кита таким — застывшим. После такого детского поцелуя, я лизнул его губы, но прошелся только по сомкнутым зубам. И сразу отстранился назад, чтобы дать Киту пространство. Возможно, для удара. Кит смотрел удивленно, обалдело, краска разливалась от щек к ушам. Кажется, я его сломал — похоже раньше с Китом такого не происходило, и он не понимал, как реагировать.

— Я знаю, — вздохнув, серьезно начал я, — тебе кажется, что ты никчемный, некрасивый и никому не интересный, раз тот единственный не обратил на тебя внимания. Я знаю, что вытащить тебя из этого тоже под силу одному Широ, но и он не сможет. А еще я знаю, что ты не прав. И вокруг тебя тоже есть кто-то… любящий тебя так же, как ты любил Широ. Хотя ты и не веришь, что он может так вот всерьез.

Я ждал. Кит по-прежнему полулежал, вытаращившись на меня. Если бы он не моргал и не дышал так глубоко, я бы полез проверять, не умер ли он. Я наклонил голову на бок, позвал осторожно:

— Кит?..

После этого только он выпрямился и закрыл лицо руками. Единственный способ сейчас побыть одному и не сбегать до конца. Я больше с поцелуями не бросался, я ждал приговора.


	4. Глава 4

И сказал Кит: «Сим выношу тебе смертный приговор. Казнь осуществит вот этот грузовик, что собьет тебя». На деле просто дал мне по морде сразу после того, как открыл лицо.

Сука. Мы подняли шум, орали друг на друга — оба были не в себе. Кит кричал, что я должен спрашивать разрешения перед таким, я пытался заткнуть ему рот. Сначала прибежал нас разнимать Широ, что только больше вывело Кита из себя, но потом сбежались и остальные.

Аллура, Ханк, Пидж, Коран… Понимаете? А Кит орал о том, что я полез к нему целоваться. Ханк, наверное, единственный еще пытался меня как-то оправдать для себя. Остальные смотрели с осуждением. Я кричал, что просто шутил. Что мы шутили с Китом, и вот я так пошутил над ним. Неудачно, да. Широ тоже как-то неумело пытался это замять.

А на деле нам нужно было просто отпустить Кита. После удара его держал я и не знал, то ли снова целовать, то ли сдачи дать. Потом его держал уже Широ, чтобы Кит меня не бил опять. И, стоило оставить Кита в покое и отпустить, как он отправился к себе в каюту, ничего не объясняя.

— Лэнс, — начал Коран. Таким тоном, которым обычно читаются лекции.

— Я поговорю с ним, — вступился Широ. Думаю, он тоже чувствовал себя виноватым. И поделом. Это он сподвиг меня на эту херню.

Это был отказ. Этот удар не означал не «Дай мне время подумать», не «Я думаю, что с тобой — это не такой плохой вариант». Он означал «Пошел ты нахуй Лэнс. Ты и твои поцелуи!» И я был благодарен Широ, который вел меня через коридоры, в лифт, потом в каюту. Плакать я начал еще в лифте, кулаками закрыв глаза. Широ удерживал меня за плечи и практически тащил — дальше, в безопасное место. Мне насрать было, что остальные подумали, что хотели бы мне сказать и как разочаровались. Кит не хотел даже пробовать начать что-то со мной.

Наверное, Широ не знал, что со мной делать. Спрятал — и на том спасибо. Посадил на кровать, затих где-то рядом, словно бы следил, не сделаю ли я себе что-то плохое. И я ощущал, что он винит себя. Я тоже винил его, только его — зачем он сказал, что у меня все получится? Он же знал Кита дольше, чем я. И почему я повелся?

— Ты ошибся, — просипел я. Широ протянул что-то, похожее на салфетку или бумажный платок. Я смог высморкаться. Странно, когда я говорил, я переставал плакать. Словно успокаивался. — Ты говорил, что Кит с…

— Лэнс, что ты сделал? — мягко спросил Широ, словно не знал.

— Признался! — сорвался я. Говорил до сих пор в нос.

— Нет, не признался. Ты поцеловал его, Лэнс. Кита. Человека-крепость, который всегда держался в стороне и предпочитал людей к себе не подпускать. А ты поцеловал его, а потом поставил перед фактом.

Широ был прав, а я не хотел это признавать. Это был порыв, и сглупил тут я. Все не так… Почему альтеанцы могут закачивать сознание в корабль, а прокрутить время на десять минут назад — нет? Для меня это было катастрофой. Но я продолжал цепляться, винить во всем Широ.

— Ты сказал, что у меня получится… Я поверил. Может охерел немного, осмелел. Но эту смелость вселил в меня ты.

Широ поджал губы и вместо того, чтобы извиняться или признавать вину, ответил негромко:

— Мне жаль, но не теперь. Это был твой единственный шанс. И, к сожалению…

Меня снова скрутило. Мне не хотелось, чтобы Широ это видел. Я плакал в его салфетку, пытаясь свернуться улиткой, а Широ неловко обнимал, прижав к себе.

***

Утром глаза чувствовали себя ужасно, явно нуждались в маске. Более того, такое за один раз не приходило. Неприятно ощущение — словно смотрел на сварку. Даже когда я умывался холодной водой, это жжение не исчезало. Эмоции после сна более-менее улеглись, но очень уж не хотелось видеть никого из замка. Благо было тихо и пусто.  
Первым вошел Ханк. Самое безопасное для моих нервов, что могло случиться. Ханк помялся, словно музыкант, выбирающий тональность к инструменту, выдал широкую улыбку и дружески заметил:

— Ну ты дал. Кита. Смешно, да. Видел бы ты, какой он взъерошенный и нервный вчера ходил. Никогда его таким не видел.

Ханк устроился рядом, открыл воду. Уже не так задорно, как до этого, снижая темпы своей вовлеченности в эту историю, Ханк посочувствовал:

— Выглядишь неважно.

— Спасибо, — кивнул я, вытирая воду. Из-за нее казалось, что глаза стали еще краснее. Правда, как у больного.

— Так ты это… всерьез? — уже совсем тихо спросил Ханк, и я решил сразу кое-что прояснить, пока наша дружба не оказалась под угрозой.

— Не волнуйся, мой ширококостный друг, на твою задницу я не засматривался и не буду. Мне очень дорога наша дружба.

— А на Кита? — зачем-то уточнил Ханк, чем окончательно испортил мне настроение. Я убрал от лица полотенце, адресовал Ханку хмурый взгляд и почти произнес заготовленную колкость, как снова открылась дверь в туалет. На пороге стоял Кит. Такой, знаете, как всегда Кит. Словно он всю жизнь страдал, а тут просто еще один повод, и он, в общем, ничем не отличался от себя страдающего обычного. Кит глянул на Ханка, на меня с каким-то даже вызовом, а потом закрыл дверь.

— Я скажу Пидж, что ты пользовался ее туалетом! — пригрозил я. Вряд ли Кит это слышал, зато Ханка отпустило напряжение — он в голос засмеялся.

И знаете что? У нас на корабле появилась вторая принцесса. Ее высочество Кит. Иначе я его поведение назвать не мог — он все время старался держаться от меня дальше, к Широ ближе. Словно я был чудовищем, от которого он у Широ искал защиты. И вот вам еще по секрету — я открыл в себе мазохиста. Меня забавляло то, что Кит от меня шарахается. Я делал все, чтобы он шарахался еще больше. Хорошо, что Широ был на моей стороне, но даже он осуждающе качал головой, когда в очередной раз я откалывал что-то такое. Это было похоже на вызов самому себе — отчуждение и раздражение Кита царапали меня, словно зубами рвали, но я продолжал.

— Ребята, ребята, вам надо помириться.

А я-то думал, почему Широ вызывал меня в комнату отдыха. Оказывается, там же сидел Кит, и выглядел так, словно его к дивану привязали и теперь заставляют все это выслушивать. Пидж сидела у самого края невольным свидетелем.

— Я бы предложила запереть их в одной каюте, но, учитывая ситуацию... — Пидж пожала плечами.

— Мне нравится эта идея! — снова пробный камень, Кит аж дернулся, уставился на меня так, словно готов был убить взглядом.

— Потому что ваша ссора может сказаться на… на всем. Я не хочу проверять, но более чем уверен, что Вольтрон мы сейчас не соберем.

— Так это не из-за меня. Это из-за Кита. Я всегда готов слиться воедино! — снова рискнул я. Я купался в волнах его ненависти, как в кислоте, и чувствовал, как с меня слезает кожа.

— Почему вы относитесь к этому так просто? — спросил Кит. Я знал, что ему как никому другому претит роль жертвы, поэтому он не будет этим спекулировать. А жаль, это его единственный выход. Для остальных я просто неудачно пошутил, а Кит обиделся. — Я просто не понимаю… На Земле десять миллиардов, в Академии сотни курсантов. Почему на космическом корабле я оказался именно с таким дебилом, как Лэнс?

Отлично, теперь он говорил так, словно меня тут не было. Но я знал этот прием — я должен был обидеться и начать говорить серьезно. Не дождешься.

— Прежде всего, ты тут из-за меня. Именно я, на минуточку, притащил нас сюда. До твоего льва там было как до Китая босиком.

— Я нашел льва! Мы нашли! — поправил Кит. — Ты просто… залез в него.

— Видишь, какая мы замечательная пара… я хотел сказать команда!

— Лэнс, знаешь, есть много способов снимать напряжение. Вовсе не нужно в это Кита втравливать. — Пидж говорила это спокойно, словно доктор. И я в сотый раз порадовался, что Широ на моей стороне и правильно все понимал:

— Пидж, не желаю слышать такие вещи от тебя в ближайшие четыре года.

Пидж лениво поднялась, вышла из комнаты, довольно громко ворча: «Как галактики спасать, так Пидж можно, а как про секс речь, так Пидж еще маленькая». Кит сидел, закрыв лицо рукой, из-за этого следующая реплика прозвучала глухо:

— Можно, я пойду уже?

— Зачем? Ты тут не лишний. Лишний тут Широ, — поддел я.

— Лэнс! — прикрикнул Широ тут же, отвернулся к Киту. — Я вынужден буду запереть вас в одной каюте, если ты не прекратишь. Ты же видишь — ты сам его провоцируешь.

— На что провоцирую?! — тут же взорвался Кит. И этот взгляд на Широ… он был больнее всего. Сравнимо, разве что, с лезвием в кишках — Кит смотрел так, словно спрашивал: «Ты?! Почему ты на его стороне?! Именно ты?!» Я даже испугался, что Широ изменит свое мнение, но уж не знаю, что ему было так важно, Вольтрон или то, что он изначально меня подтолкнул, но он не поддался:

— Лэнс давно успокоился и больше ничего плохого не сделает. Именно то, что ты так реагируешь…

— Ничего, что я тут? — перебил я, опомнился и изобразил улыбку.

— Вы не разговариваете, поэтому я должен все говорить за вас! — объяснил Широ. Вдохнул поглубже и начал спокойнее: — У Лэнса это защитная реакция. Он не хотел и не хочет тебе ничего плохого.

— Только хорошее, — вставил я и на этот раз получил подзатыльник. Я аж обалдел — Широ впервые меня ударил, пусть и не сильно.

— Твоя очередь, — добавил он.

— А ты его подержишь? — не сдержался я, и Кит вскочил, я поймал его за руку. Кит ожидаемо перебросил меня через себя и через диван на твердый холодный пол. Ничего, просто грузовик, который сбил меня тогда, проехался по мне еще пару раз туда-обратно, все ожидаемо.

— Кит, — окликнул Широ и после паузы продолжил: — Я ведь себя так не веду.

Я выбрался из-за дивана посмотреть на лицо Кита. Ну как тебе? Нравится? Когда тебя равняют со мной. А ведь для Широ мы оба правда равны, потому что он единственный на этом корабле (и себя я тоже бы посчитал) понимает, что мы оба больны любовью. И сколько нервов она нам портит.

— Я… — Кит растерялся, наверное, он еще не понимал, насколько я в курсе ситуации и не выдаст ли он себя сам. — Я не такой, как Лэнс. Я не так…

— Вот именно. Ты не такой как Лэнс, — железно припечатал Широ. — А Лэнс это Лэнс. Иногда он ведет себя как идиот. Иногда еще хуже. У тебя — свое поведение. У Лэнса вот такое вот. Но изначально он ничего плохого не хотел. И если вас вдвоем запереть, вы максимум поубиваете друг друга.

— Что ты мне предлагаешь?! — Для Кита теперь мы оба были врагами. Я почти видел, как он строил вокруг себя стены в три ряда. Хотел запереться в каюте и чтобы его не трогали. Ему, наверное, казалось, что человек, которого он любил, предает его сейчас. Сталкивает к человеку, влюбленному в него, лишь бы отделаться от чувства вины за то, что не смог ответить взаимностью. Это было опасно, Широ пора было спасать. Просто потому, что я не хотел, чтобы Кит оставался совсем без поддержки.

— Поговорить. Нормально поговорить. Лэнс извинится и объяснит ситуацию. Даже если расскажет все, я готов.

— Что все? — не понял Кит, я выскочил из-за дивана, замахал руками:

— Ничего, ничего! Все в порядке.

В перевернутом мире Кита все и будет казаться тем, что Широ его сплавил мне. Кому это надо?

— Мне не о чем с ним разговаривать, — вздохнул Кит, отвернувшись.   
Широ кивнул:

— Тебе не о чем. Зато Лэнсу есть что тебе сказать. Так, Лэнс?

То ли Широ думал, что у нас еще есть шанс, то ли хотел, чтобы так считал я и наконец перестал прикалываться. Я знал, что мои слова ничего не изменят, и что это тот момент, когда ради команды нужно себя перемолоть. Снова шагнуть под этот грузовик. Знал ли об этом Широ? Любил ли он вообще когда-нибудь так сильно?  
Я думаю, мне нравилось подкалывать Кита, чтобы чувствовать отклик от него. Даже негативный. Нравилось, что я могу на него влиять, что одна фраза вызывает в нем такую бурю эмоций. Но от этого нужно было отказаться, чтобы собирать этот чертов Вольтрон. Да, простите, чтобы спасти Вселенную. Конечно, никому дела не было до меня на фоне такой цели. А я понимал, что если сделаю то, чего хочет Широ, то останусь ни с чем. Я не смогу больше подначивать Кита, должен быть ниже травы, тише воды и вести себя как виноватый. И никакого, абсолютно никакого отклика от Кита больше не будет. Я перестану существовать для его мира. И спокойствия он не обретет, я приносился в жертву даже не ему, а своей огромной железной кошке.  
Лучше бы мы остались на Земле. Тогда ничего этого бы не было.

Я вытянулся. Говорить приходилось в затылок Кита. Тот самый, который так бесил меня неуставной прической. 

— Я был слишком резок, — всерьез заговорил я. Таким же тоном я мог говорить о чем-то бесконечно больном и потерянном — о Земле, семье, дожде. И о своем признании Киту. — Мне казалось, что так будет лучше, ошарашить тебя. Знаешь, что если…

— Ты кретин! — Кит развернулся. — Кому лучше?!

— Тебе, — ответил я, сам еще не до конца понимая свой ответ.   
Кит замер, как над краем пропасти, глянул на Широ чуть ли не с ужасом, спросил потрясенно:

— Он знал?..

— Не сейчас, — попросил Широ.

— Я сам понял, — заступился я. — Понял и хотел прояснить — намерения Широ, свои намерения, прежде чем говорить… И мне показалось, что у меня есть шанс.

— Да тебе этот шанс на хер не нужен был! Пойди предложи Ханку! Предложи Корану! К Аллуре снова попробуй подвалить! Ты прекрасно знал, куда я тебя пошлю с этим!  
Я почти услышал, как снова хрустнул мой позвоночник, как в труху размалывались кости. И все же я устоял, серьезно глядя на Кита.

— Ты — другое. Но ты можешь в это не верить. Я забыл, что ты это ты. Прости. Я знаю, что не простишь, но мне стыдно.

— Тебе?! — переспросил Кит. Я только кивнул. Широ был прав — вся его ярость разбивалась об мою искренность и правду. — Тебе не может быть стыдно! Потому что, как там Широ говорил, ты, блин, Лэнс! Чертов Лэнс, который думает, что он настолько неотразим, что по нему будут и парни, и девушки…

Сначала я видел, как Широ схватил Кита за шкирку. И я думал, что на этом для меня все закончится. Ну, знаете, Широ уведет его в каюту, Кит там проорется, и Широ пообещает ему поцелуй в щечку на ночь за каждый день, когда Кит вел себя хорошо со мной. Но следующим движением Широ поймал меня за ворот. Я даже пискнул от неожиданности. И тут до меня дошло.

— Нет-нет-нет! Широ, мы же разговариваем! — вскрикнул я.

— Прекрати! Я тебя не прощу! — Кит, похоже, тоже понял, к чему все идет, когда Широ потащил нас за собой, как два мешка с мукой, волоком по полу. Я пытался разжать его пальцы, но мне достался протез, это было бесполезно. Мы даже лица его не видели.

— Кит, быстро простил меня! Он это серьезно! — взмолился я.

— Прощаю! — соврал Кит, попытался зацепиться за угол, но Широ резко дернул к себе, и Кита оторвало. — Широ, я простил его! Ну я же знаю, что Лэнс дурак!..

Я успел увидеть черное нутро каморки, размером в половину наших кают. Там было пусто и темно. Потом меня с усилием провезло по полу, и я остановился, врезавшись спиной в стену. Кит еще сопротивлялся. Но серьезно, какие у нас были шансы против Чемпиона? Если б мы действовали слаженно, тогда может быть. Но Широ втолкнул в комнату и его, дверь тут же захлопнулась, чуть не прищемив Киту пальцы. Мы остались наедине в каюте размером с автомобильный прицеп.

Первым движением Кит проверил, есть ли на поясе нож. Не было. Я едва удержался, чтобы снова не пошутить на эту тему — вместо этого принял тактику Широ. Сел в позе лотоса, поднял вверх руки, заверил:

— Я ничего не буду делать.

— В твоих же интересах, — огрызнулся Кит и сел напротив. Я думал, он промолчит так вот час-два-три, да и целый день, пока Широ не надоест и он нас не выпустит, но Кит заговорил тут же: — Ты, значит, знал?

— Это было логично. Только слепой бы не увидел.

— А остальные?

— Я не спрашивал, — пожал плечами я.

— Но все равно выбрал меня? Это же безнадежно. Ты не понимал?

Нет, не понимал. Широ умеет убеждать. Широ мог бы заверить меня, что я спокойно полечу, спрыгнув со скалы, и я бы спрыгнул.

— Понимал.

— Тогда зачем? — не понял Кит. — Просто поиздеваться хотел?

— Если только над собой, — фыркнул я. — Кит, я уже раз пять пропустил мимо ушей, как ты меня блядью назвал, но давай кое-что проясним. Начнем с того, что ты — другое. Будь ты это не ты, будь ты с Широ, будь ты просто убежденным натуралом — я бы все равно это чувствовал. И, наверное, да, я настолько кретин, что все равно бы об этом сказал.

— Зачем? — все еще тупил Кит.

— Надежда, — уверенно ответил я. Становилось чуть легче, хотя оставаться в одной комнате с Китом было все равно, что голой жопой на раскаленной сковороде. Но это я должен был прояснить.

— Какая надежда?

Я вздохнул:

— Ну знаешь, такое чувство… Оно появляется…

— Я знаю это слово, — рассердился Кит. Нужно было начинать сначала.

— Зачем ты признался Широ?

Кит сам как на стенку с разбега нарвался. Потупился, отвернулся и проворчал едва слышно, почти себе под нос.

— Это другое…

— Да пошел ты! Почему ты отказываешь мне в умении чувствовать?! Почему ты все мои порывы сводишь к инстинктам?! Я просто тебе в любви признался, а уже неделю чувствую себя так, словно я к тебе в штаны полез! Мне ничего от тебя не надо, раз уж на то пошло, раз уж я тебя только раздражаю! Нет так нет, забудем уже об этом! Но ты не в праве отказывать мне в умении чувствовать! Почему ты думаешь, что только ты способен на это? Что у меня так быть не может?!

— Потому что ты постоянно кого-то клеишь. Постоянно куда-то смотришь. Когда любят, так себя не ведут!

— Ты себя так не ведешь! К тому же, на минуточку, ты мне отказал! Я могу клеить кого хочу и когда хочу.

— Я не об этом, — уже без крика отозвался Кит.

— Я понял, прикинь, — огрызнулся я, тоже остыв. Между нами был метр пустого расстояния, но ощущение складывалось такое, словно мы друг друга когтями драли до мяса. Два кота в мешке. — Я уже понял, мне не надо постоянно говорить свое «нет». Я что-нибудь придумаю, что с этим сделать. Это уже не твои проблемы. Как и твои чувства — не проблема Широ. Понимаешь?

Однако же Широ носился и пытался как-то Киту помочь. Кит же для меня не собирался делать ничего, хотя, честно говоря, было бы очень приятно, если бы после такого разгромного поражения кто-то признался бы мне. Например, Аллура. Я бы вот совсем не отказался — нужно же было это как-то забыть. Да и Кит бы успокоился.

— Не сравнивай нас, — прошипел Кит. — Не сравнивай меня с тобой.

— Ну вот, ты снова отказываешь мне в банальном. В умении чувствовать, — посетовал я. — Но правда, ну и ладно. Насрать, раз ты никого, кроме себя, не замечаешь. Но нам надо помириться, иначе злой дядя Широ нас отсюда не выпустит.

— При первой же тревоге выпустят, — проворчал Кит со знанием дела. Ну да, он был прав.

— А толку? Мы Вольтрон собрать не сможем, — проворчал я. — Потому что ты скорее вены себе вскроешь, чем попытаешься со мной хотя бы ментально слиться… Кстати, как насчет тех шлемов? Я готов запустить тебя в свою башку, если после этого ты поймешь, наконец.

— Нет уж, спасибо. В твою башку я точно не хочу, — отказался сразу Кит, глядя теперь в сторону. Уже лучше, значит доверял.

— Знаешь, галра могут напасть и через неделю, — задумчиво произнес я.

— Это когда это они нам дали отдохнуть неделю? — усомнился Кит.   
Я пожал плечами:

— Может, о другом поговорим? Они хоть услышат, что мы говорим и не орем друг на друга, и выпустят нас.

— Мечтай, — бросил Кит, но после пары секунд все же спросил: — О чем?

— Кто знает, о чем с тобой говорить… Кино ты вряд ли смотришь. Вот. Кит, почему ты решил стать пилотом?

Кит смотрел по-прежнему в сторону, но от него больше не исходили сигналы вроде: «Я урою тебя, только подойди!» Мы правда теперь просто разговаривали.

— Почему нет? — спросил Кит. — Мне всегда нравилось водить. Еще когда отец купил велосипед. Скорость была как наркотик. И мне хотелось быстрее, еще быстрее. Что может быть быстрее космических перелетов?..

Если бы Кит был вежливым, он бы спросил у меня то же, но он таковым не был, потому снова замолчал на несколько секунд. Я слушал, что у нас там за дверью, не подслушивает ли нас кто? Вроде мы громкость поубавили, и если Широ слушал, как мы себя ведем, то ему нужно было лишь убедиться, это минуты на три разговоров.  
А еще это было шансом узнать о Ките больше. Чуть-чуть, только то, что он готов будет сказать сам, но все же. И знаете… эти их шутки про то, что запирать нас вдвоем опасно, были шутками только отчасти. Если Кит страдал от того, что Широ заставил его сидеть тут со мной и рассказывать о том, почему он пошел в пилоты, то я думал вот о чем.

А ведь нас разделяло расстояние вытянутой руки. Интересно, получу ли я по роже, если коснусь лица Кита или волос? Конечно, получу, но дальше-то он что будет делать? Никуда от меня не денется. У меня было странное чувство, наверное, такое возникает у беременных, когда они хотят чего-то неправильного — мне до зуда хотелось носом прислониться к загривку Кита и понюхать его. Именно волосы, шею. Вряд ли Кит стал бы терпеть это спокойно. Вы замечали, что люди пахнут по-разному? Иногда похоже, но все же каждый по-своему. Я знал запах Кита, но он состоял из компонентов. Я старательно избегал этой темы, но, конечно, кроме романтических вздыханий и вспышек гнева я и хотел Кита. Я представлял себе его голым, представлял нас целующимися. Представлял, как он встает на колени передо мной. Размышлял над тем, кто из нас был бы сверху. Сначала я думал об этом, просто чтобы понять, будет ли мне противно, смог бы я вообще с Китом спать? Примерно как люди думают об улитках — можно ли их есть, если остальные едят? А потом меня унесло…  
Сложно было не думать о том, как интересно мы могли бы проводить время, если бы Кит не был таким козлом. Мне было бы даже плевать, если бы Широ подслушивал — я заставил бы Кита орать в голос, довел бы до такого состояния, что и ему было бы плевать. Я бы рассказал ему, что Широ сам его отдал.

И я ненавидел себя за это. За то, что все они были правы — моя любовь включала в себя и желание сейчас повалить Кита на пол или прижать к стене. Но я не делал этого именно потому, что знал — Кит этого не хочет. Это раздражало, но и охлаждало. Широ ждал, что мы помиримся, и Широ больше не будет на моей стороне, если я наделаю глупостей.

— Как насчет любимой еды? — попробовал я.

— Мы что, на свидании? — огрызнулся Кит.

— Не вижу свечей и еды. Кстати, надеюсь нас не забудут покормить.

— Ты просто голоден?

— Так что у принцессы с любимой едой? — проигнорировал я.

— У кого?

— У принцессы. Просто ты себя так ведешь, словно твоей царской особе невозможно всякой челяди признаваться в любви. Хотя даже Аллура себя так не ведет.

— Ты пытался ее поцеловать?

Я подумал, хотел соврать, но передумал. Вспомнился тот бал, Кит снаружи пещеры… С чего я вообще решил, что могу о нем мечтать? Он даже сейчас от меня оставался в стеклянном шаре. И написано было на этом стекле: «Пошли вон, вам тут не рады». Мне кажется, даже Широ проще было бы любить. Ну отказал бы он, и ладно… Это не ощущалось бы так…

Так? Я больше не чувствовал себя тонким блином кровавой каши на асфальте. Странное дело, Кит, который ранил, действовал на меня и как лекарство. Я снова ощущал себя целым и, в общем-то, в относительном порядке. Потому что Кит снова говорил со мной, потому что ему еще можно было объяснить. Хотя бы попытаться. А еще, что самое смешное, потому что Широ ему отказал. Кит не был со мной, но и ни с кем не был.

— Нет. Но мы танцевали, и это было… здорово.

— В тот вечер, когда предлагал мне пойти потанцевать?

Снова. В шестой раз. Кит словно каждым этим сравнением на мне зарубку делал. Я картинно вздохнул, оправдываться не стал:

— Да, именно так. Почему-то вдруг подумал, что раз так весело танцевать с Аллурой, как же это будет с тобой.

Не думаю, что Кит понял. Даже наоборот — больше ожесточился. По-моему, он приравнивал танцы к сексу. Странная логика, но кто его, Кита, разберет. И я забил на попытку помириться, снова прислушался к звукам снаружи.

— Как давно ты знаешь? Про Широ, — вдруг продолжил Кит. Тон его был смирным, и это как раз то, чего нам не хватало. 

Я задумался:

— Узнал после нашей неудачной гонки… И перед тем, как мы вернули истребитель.

— А ты? — спросил Кит, и я всерьез не понял, о чем он. Не потому, что ступил, а потому что Кит, которого я думал, что знал, не мог об этом спрашивать. В моем понимании эта любовь для него была отвратительна.

— Я не помню. Вот ты можешь сказать, как давно любишь Широ?

— Могу, — кивнул Кит. Почему-то говорить о том, что Кит любит другого, было неприятно и больно. Мы словами словно свитер в воздухе вдвоем вязали, и сейчас были не самые удачные стежки, но все же ровнее.

— А я нет. — Я не стал спрашивать подробностей. Почему-то хотелось, но я знал, что будет больно. — У меня по-другому как-то… Может, с первого взгляда, а может, после того, как тебя выбросили из Академии. Может, после того, как ты стал появляться в первых строчках тестов, а может, после того, как мы впервые собрали Вольтрон… Я не знаю. Мне кажется, что… это всегда во мне было. Просто обратило внимание на тебя.

— Тогда почему ты можешь быть уверен, что это я?

— Блин, Кит. — Я пытался подавить смех, получалось булькать. — Серьезно? Кто угодно, но не ты. Ты не самая лучшая кандидатура, знаешь ли. Нет, я, конечно, люблю трудности, но не настолько… Или ты думаешь, что я был настолько глуп, чтобы поверить, что ты с радостью примешь меня?

Ой, был. Ой, глуп.

Мы входили в синхронизацию без всяких шлемов, и, находясь так близко, я мог читать эмоции и мысли по его лицу. А думал Кит сейчас о том, что никто на свете его не любил, все покидали и бросали или отказывали. А я, тоже не самая приятная из всех кандидатур, любил. И, подчиняясь этому взгляду, я готов был вывернуться беззащитным мясом. Даже зная, что Кит вместо того, чтобы быть благодарным, снова сделает больно. Но была возможность доказать ему, что я живой, что я серьезно, и тогда оставался пусть маленький, но шанс, что Кит поверит. Что Кит…

Но чертов Широ, который всегда был на моей стороне, именно в этот момент открыл дверь.

***

Я совру, если скажу, что Кит стал лучше относиться ко мне после того разговора. Все просто вернулось на прежний круг, и Кит снова стал закрытым и заносчивым ублюдком, но он не пытался меня избегать. Остальные решили, что мы помирились, и тоже стали относиться ко мне лучше. Я же избегал Широ. Он и не возражал, он понимал, что пока это не касается Вольтрона, происходящее между нами — наше личное дело.

Ночами, глядя в потолок, я пытался привыкнуть к мысли, что с Китом мне не светит ничего. И всякий раз к горлу подкатывало что-то. Я не плакал. Я был ребенком в магазине игрушек, который в витрине видел блестящую железную дорогу и отчаянно ее хотел, но понимал, что у родителей не хватит на нее денег. Конечно, Кит не продавался в прямом смысле этого слова. Но чтобы Кит отвечал взаимностью, нужно было, по меньшей мере, являться Широ. А там дело было даже не в такой наживной черте, как мускулы. Я мог накачаться размером с двух Широ, но при этом оставаться придурком Лэнсом.

Я чутко реагировал на шаги Кита. Я не мог сказать, кто пошел на кухню, Ханк или Пидж, плохо ориентировался, кто прошел мимо моей каюты, но шаги Кита узнавал всегда, и они звучали во мне так, словно он по моему хребту прошел.

Но мне стало лучше. Если можно так сказать. Надежды у меня больше не было, но все же… И я так отчаянно хотел, чтобы Заркон отвлек нас, что в какой-то момент мне стало казаться, что его бесконечные атаки спровоцировало именно мое желание. Когда он раз за разом нас находил. А потом вдруг все затихло, и я подумал — бассейн. Не снег и дождь, не мамин тыквенный пирог и не океан, но хоть что-то знакомое. Аллура говорила, что в замке есть бассейн. Конечно, я воспользовался поводом поговорить с ней, чтобы узнать, где именно, но все-таки сейчас бассейн был как никогда кстати.  
Когда я уже был в лифте, дверь остановил Кит. Я настолько устал, что даже особого внимания не обратил. Кит, наверное, тоже был слишком вымотан, чтобы вспоминать, из-за чего избегал меня не так давно.

— Ты в бассейн? — спросил он и, даже меня удивив, вошел в кабину лифта. Всей имеющейся выдержки стоило мне не подколоть его в этот момент. Но я попытался изобразить, что мне все равно. Ну оба в плавках, оба в одном лифте едем поплавать в бассейн. У меня даже сил не будет попытаться его утопить или коснуться под предлогом игры. Да и я не мог представить, чтобы у нас оставались силы еще и беситься — я лично планировал просто лечь звездой на поверхности воды и так дрейфовать.

— Слушай, — мрачно начал Кит, сразу проводя границу, — я буду у одного бортика бассейна. Ты у другого. И мы оба будем друг от друга очень далеко. Очень-очень далеко.

Можете представить, чтобы я не ответил? Мне абсолютно параллельно было, что там думает Кит и как собрался делить бассейн и устанавливать свои границы, за которые я не мог заплывать. Что за бред? У меня и в мыслях не оставалось приставать к нему. Серьезно, я устал так, что если бы он тут спросил, а почему мы еще не встречаемся, я бы ответил, что мне лень. Потом бы, конечно, передумал, но сейчас…

Лифт качнулся, остановился, и в нем погас свет. В наступившей тишине я слышал, как мученически вздохнул Кит.

— Я попробую вызвать Аллуру или Корана… Пидж, — предупредил Кит.

— Как? — спросил я. — Ты видел тут кнопку вызова? Может, сразу лифтера?

— А что прикажешь делать?

— Ждать. Само починится.

— А если Заркон снова нападет?

— Тогда тем более в их интересах нас найти, — пожал плечами я. Кажется, Кит был близко. Мне казалось, что я чувствовал его жар. Или это был мой собственный? — Да ладно. Это все равно, что в той каморке. Только на этот раз мы не ссорились. Или что, ты меня боишься?

— При чем тут это? Нас Заркон атакует каждые пять минут, а ты только об этом можешь думать, — возмутился Кит. Знаете что, у меня второе дыхание открылось. Я поднял наугад руку, осторожно и как бы невзначай прошелся костяшками пальцев по Киту, ощутил голую кожу, и тот чуть ли не взвыл: — Держи руки при себе!

— Тут темно, окей? Я просто хотел найти стену, а там оказался ты.

— Я похож на стену?!

— Ну не знаю… Дай-ка я сравню.

Прежде, чем я хотя бы попытался, включился свет. Может, и к лучшему — Кит бы наверняка мне руку после такого сломал. Но лифт остался стоять на месте, а Кит — настороженный, развернувшийся ко мне всем телом, готовый защищаться. И ситуация начала принимать скверный оборот — в каморке мы были хотя бы одеты. Тут же в одних только плавках. И первое же, что привлекло внимание — мне показалось, что я видел дорожку волос, что уходила под резинку плавок на животе Кита. Скорее всего, только показалось — плавки не были так низко. И, немного оправившись от собственной фантазии, я с удивлением осознал — Кит не шарахался. Он больше думал о том, как отсюда выбираться. Он уже не расценивал меня как потенциально опасного идиота, который лезет целоваться без предупреждения.

— Выглядишь очень счастливым. — Кит сложил руки на груди. — Нас могут сейчас со всем кораблем взорвать, а мы так и останемся тут, в одних плавках.

Только после этой фразы у Кита в голове, похоже, что-то щелкнуло. И он вспомнил, где он, с кем он и в чем он. Попытался прикрыться маленьким банным полотенцем на шее, но оно было таким мелким, что только соски удалось спрятать. Словно это был самый важный участок тела.

— Не пялься, — приказал Кит. Учитывая, что смотрел я вовсе не в лицо ему, казалось, что со мной говорил бледный живот с ямкой пупка.

— Я не пялюсь, — откровенно соврал я. Ниже пупка, правда, было несколько одиноких волос, но они, скорее, портили картину. Надо было намекнуть Киту, чтобы он их сбрил или вырвал, только я не знал, как это сделать и не получить при этом по роже.

Кит изменил тактику — выпрямился, сложив руки на груди — смотри, мол, какой я, раз так нравится. Подумаешь, в плавках тут. Тут кто угодно в плавках стоять может, сам тоже почти голый.

Тогда и я задумался над тем, каким видит меня Кит — кожа цвета какао, и хотя живот и грудь плоские, Кит явно предпочитал более спортивных парней. Пример каждое утро с нами зубы чистил и завтракал. Я даже цыкнул раздраженно.

— Что? — насторожился Кит.

— Далеко мне еще до Широ.

— До Широ всем далеко, в чем проб… Ах, это. Лэнс, честное слово, если будешь об этом трепаться, то я попрошу своего льва башку тебе откусить.

— Да ладно, одного ненормального на корабль уже много. Не хочу их огорчать, — пожал плечами я. Кит как-то погрустнел:

— Они стали хуже к тебе относиться?

— Нет. Все нормально, — заверил я. — Даже если они узнают… не от меня, конечно!.. Даже если узнают — они не разочаруются в тебе… Это ведь ты, Кит.

Ситуация из забавной становилась смущающей, и Кит отвернулся, переварил что-то для себя и, все так же глядя в сторону, предложил:

— Надо выбираться отсюда.

— Как же это? — спросил я. Кит поискал глазами. Альтеанские лифты довольно странные. Кнопки вызова техника тут не было, это точно. Купаться мы оба шли без шлемов. Но лифт и не был кабиной. Это была платформа, что поднималась и опускалась в высоком туннеле. Потолка у нас не было.

— Можно попробовать забраться вверх, — предложил я, пожав плечами.

— Это каким образом? Тут и зацепиться не за что? — вздохнул Кит, коснулся ладонью стены. Мазнул задумчиво рукой, повернулся и уставился на меня с таким видом, словно у него созрел план. Я даже постарался сделать вид, что не пялился на его задницу в плавках, решая для себя, так она выглядит лучше, или когда он в джинсах. — Подойди.

— Если ты хочешь встать мне на плечи, то это ничего не даст, — я сложил руки на груди. 

Кит вздохнул и подошел сам, снова скомандовал:

— Спиной повернись.

— Пф? К тебе?

— Это мои слова, — фыркнул Кит. Я поднял руки и повернулся медленно спиной. Сначала мне показалось, что Кит заломил руки мне за спину, но потом в этой мешанине я разобрал — он сцепился локтями со мной. — Крепко держи и… отправляемся.

У меня вместо мыслей в голове осталось только что-то булькающее и невразумительное. Идея казалась глупой, но она работала, и мы были как один механизм — прижимались друг к другу спинами, пока голыми ступнями ног поднимались все выше. Такой вот жуткий паук из двух людей. О, я готов был сделать все, что угодно, даже если бы это не помогло, лишь бы Кит продолжал прижиматься голой спиной к моей спине. Даже не так, в этом не было бы ничего странного, но из-за силы, с которой нам приходилось вжиматься друг в друга, казалось, что мы сливаемся, срастаемся, и я то и дело чувствовал, что мне не хватает воздуха. И это Кит, который не так давно смотрел на меня зверем, и я был уверен, что он сломает мне руку, если я попытаюсь его коснуться. А теперь я кожей чувствовал, как перекатывались его мышцы. Если бы мы спали в одной кровати, мы не могли бы быть ближе.  
А потом высота, на которую мы забрались, превысила метров пять, и стало страшновато. Наши жизни были в руках друг друга, и мы не могли так глупо умереть. Самое отвратительное, что нас никто так и не хватился. Хотя, впрочем, все были вымотаны, все хотели, чтобы их оставили в покое. И если бы Заркон напал, они, конечно, стали бы нас искать, но потратили бы на это столько времени.

Я оступился, и у меня сердце в пятки ушло, но, проехавшись с полметра, мы затормозили. Кит тут же сорвался:

— Сначала правой, потом левой! Ты тормозишь!

Может, и тормозил, но я не мог оставить это без внимания:

— Это ты тормозишь!.. Если б не этот уродский лифт, я бы уже был в бассейне.

— Может, хватит ныть? — вздохнул Кит и навалился. Его волосы щекотали мой затылок, и я то пытался контролировать тело так, чтобы не съехать снова, то отвлекался на эти ощущения, которых, кажется, больше уже не будет. Это всё, что останется мне вспоминать. И я то пытался не запоминать, то каждое движение Кита жадно ловил.

— Там люк, — спокойнее добавил Кит. Я извернулся, чтобы посмотреть — в самом деле, в трех метрах над нами был люк. После пройденного эти три метра казались так — детским развлечением. К тому же это наконец-то был выход. Вовремя, у меня уже спина затекла.

И все же я чувствовал разочарование, когда спина Кита с болезненным ощущением оторвалась от моей. Будто последняя нитка оборвалась, которая нас связывала.

***

День выдался тяжелым не только из-за лифта, но и из-за постоянных атак Заркона, ощущения непрерывной опасности и боя. В конце концов, мы уже больше суток были на ногах, и когда смогли наконец оторваться достаточно, все разбрелись по каютам. Я даже музыку включать не стал — мне хотелось тишины и темноты. Почувствовать свое несуществование, раствориться и представить, что с завтрашнего дня все вернется с новой силой.

Я вспоминал прикосновение кожи Кита, ее жар. Я не ощущал себя так тогда, в лифте. Там Кит стоял напротив, и нужно было контролировать себя, не думать об этом. Но я представлял, как мы могли бы целоваться. Представлял себя, оседлавшего бедра Кита. Какое у него было бы лицо? Хотелось зарыться пальцами в волосы, пройтись по всему телу в поисках самых уязвимых точек, а потом повторить то же, но уже языком.  
И я сам себе делал больно этими мыслями. Это все было несбыточно. И все-таки — Кит снова доверял мне.

А потом я услышал в коридоре шаги. Медленные и тяжелые от усталости, но знакомые. Словно не бывало усталости — я подскочил с места, выскочил в светлый коридор. Этот свет тут же ударил по глазам, и в Кита я едва не врезался — он придержал меня за локти.

— Что такое? — насторожился Кит. Из-за того, что я сгорбился, он смотрел сверху вниз, и я тут же гордо выпрямился, чувствуя, как протестующе хрустнули кости.

— Я хотел сказать, — начал я, сам не зная, что именно хотел сказать. Что мне понравилось? Что Киту стоит подумать еще об этом? — Как хочешь к этому относись, Кит, но… я не сдамся. Ты не с Широ, и я не собираюсь сдаваться. Даже если ты и не со мной… Я, в общем… мне все равно нужен ты.


	5. Chapter 5

Честно говоря, после этого я ждал нового грузовика, который собьет меня, оставив Киту только мою оторванную руку. Но Кит, возможно, был слишком вымотан, чтобы послать меня. К тому же ошибку я учел и целоваться не лез больше, поэтому Кит просто кивнул и прошел мимо.

Потом я думал о том, правильно ли он понял меня. Понял, что я не о нашем противостоянии? Что я говорил именно о своей любви, которая его так раздражала? Я не переспрашивал. Когда в следующий раз Кит обнаружит мою руку у себя на пояснице или очередную попытку казаться для него лучше, чем я есть на самом деле — скажу, что предупреждал.

И знаете что? Кит не начал избегать меня снова. У меня появилась еще одна теория — возможно, он и не слышал, что я ему тогда в коридоре втирал. Может быть, я был для него просто фоновым шумом. И я решил как-то подтвердить свои догадки.

— Эй, Кит!

Он обернулся, будто после такого тона я мог сообщить ему что-то полезное. Я сложил обе руки в подобие пистолета и «выстрелил», подмигнув ему при этом. Кит закатил глаза и ушел.

Знаете, это вот я вам так рассказываю. На самом деле я потом с полчаса сидел и смаковал, как он закатил глаза. Как-то… привычно что ли. И в то же время так он мог бы закатить глаза, если бы мы уже давно встречались. Тогда это могло бы значить: «Да я помню, что ты меня любишь, отвали уже». И знаете — это воодушевляло. Не то чтобы грузовик вернулся, собрал меня из той кровавой лужи, которой я был всего пару дней назад, но все же я ощущал себя верно идущим на поправку. Самому становилось противно, насколько я зависел от настроения Кита.

И я снова позволял себе мечтать. Мы были бы красивой парой. Без той странной дисгармонии, что была в пропорциях его и Широ. Мы бы отлично смотрелись — он с белой кожей, и моя кожа цвета корицы. Кит был чуть пониже — я стал чутко замечать такие отличия. У меня были ноги длиннее. У него — пальцы. О, я был бы невыносимым бойфрендом, но ему бы понравилось. Я бы любил его за Широ, и за всех тех, кто оставил его без любви. Черт с ним, что я флиртовал с кем попало, просто моя любовь была слишком огромной, но теперь вся она — для Кита. И я старался вести себя так, чтобы ему понравиться. И я верил, что все получится…

А потом Коран объявил, что Кит и Аллура угнали истребитель. Среди ночи, вдвоем зашли в ангар, сели на истребитель и улетели. Первой мыслью было что-то неприличное. Будто внутри меня все это время жил теплый мурчащий кот, который теперь решил поточить об меня когти.

Хорошо, что я был не один, пока ждал их. Необходимость держать лицо и казаться невозмутимым на людях иногда очень помогает. К тому же и Широ поглядывал на меня взволнованно. Но это был какой-то бред — Аллура и Кит? Да ладно! Он гей, она принцесса. У них разные расы. Аллура даже ни разу не Широ. Блин, да я же к ней почти подкатил уже, если б не пришлось бежать успокаивать тебя после признания Широ, неблагодарный ты подонок!

— Лэнс? — Широ стоял над моим плечом, мы все собрались на капитанском мостике. — Ты как?

— В порядке.

— Уверен?

— В полном, — еще раз прибавил я, глядя на одну особо яркую звезду в темном небе.

— Они просто думали, что Заркон находит нас, отслеживая одного из них.

— Что, у Кита теперь и с Зарконом ментальная связь? У кого еще связь с Китом, чтобы я уж сразу был готов…

— Лэнс, — одернул Широ. Я только замолчал, замкнулся. — Я спрошу у него, почему он так подумал. Уверен, всему можно найти простое объяснение. Но Кит и Аллура… нет, не думаю.

— Что? Потому что он признавался тебе? Знаешь, как тянет делать глупости после отказа?

— Тебя тянуло?

— Может, и потянуло бы, но, если ты не заметил, мы в сраном космосе, и тут нет баров, клубов и вообще кого-то, кто подошел бы на определение человека в поисках одноразового секса.

Широ ничего не возразил, но посмотрел так назидательно, словно разочаровался во мне. Я ответил усталым взглядом. Не хотелось признавать, что я снова ему верил и был готов учиться на своих же ошибках.

— Я отчитаю его, когда он вернется, — пообещал Широ.

— Выпори его, — посоветовал я.

— Кит уже взрослый мальчик, — возразил Широ и внезапно пошутил: — Не поможет. Ладно Кит, он всегда был импульсивен, но Аллура-то…

— Дааа, — протянул я, откидываясь в кресле. Очень скоро нас снова атаковали, и стало не до того, но в те минуты затишья я думал, что… тварь ты, Кит. Я ведь тогда, на балу, почти что покорил ледяное сердце нашей принцессы. Я зачем-то выбрал тебя. Ради чего?

***

Я думаю, что Широ правда отчитал его как следует. Даже не потому, что Кит заставил нас понервничать. Из-за их с Аллурой выходки мы чуть не проиграли. Даже я это понимаю – нас и так пятеро против армии, покорившей большую часть вселенной. Если пропадает один, то мы превращаемся в Атланта, который больше не может держать это небо. Чем они с Аллурой думали? Что будут от нас держаться подальше, и Заркон перестанет нас находить? А мы как будем сражаться – замок передвигать, Вольтрон собирать? Аллура вообще единственная, кто может создавать червоточины. Кит-то хрен с ним, пусть бы убирался, какую-нибудь русалку попросили бы пилотировать красную…

Мне было бы даже легче, если бы Кит ушел. Но куда уйдешь, когда вокруг космос и когда Кит нам позарез нужен? Когда человек отказывает в любви, а ты продолжаешь, как дурак, о чем-то мечтать, держаться подальше — это лучший вариант. Никаких “остаться друзьями”. Будь мы на Земле, Кит бы меня больше не видел. Но мы продолжали пересекаться в столовой, в тренировочном зале, на капитанском мостике. Замок был огромен, но казалось, что мы ходили по одним и тем же дорожкам. И реагировал на меня Кит так, словно это я наябедничал Широ о его побеге.  
Что-то изменилось, когда мы с Пидж случайным бонусом к видеоигре притащили с собой на корабль корову. Настоящую, мать ее, земную корову. И знаете что? Кит знал, как доить ее, только по картинкам и рассказам. Тот самый Кит, который как-то спрашивал, чем в космосе можно заменить молоко, теперь ходил вокруг коровы и смотрел на нее так, словно она была местом, отмеченным крестом на пиратской карте.

— Думаю, можно сделать для нее растительность, приближенную к той, что была на Земле. Чем-то же ее в том центре кормили, — предложила Аллура, всматриваясь во влажные глаза животного. Пидж успела в красках обрисовать, что такое корова, и что это не просто забавное животное, но и полезное. Даже попыталась объяснить альтеанцам про молоко. Я не мог оторваться от Кита, который осматривал животное, как ребенок запакованные коробки под рождественской елкой.

— Кажется, ты скучал по молоку, — тут же попытался завязать разговор я. — Правда, здорово, что пока ты шатался без дела по торговому центру, мы с Пидж, совершенно не имея денег, добыли нам корову. В сотнях тысяч световых лет от Земли.

— Вам дали ее в нагрузку к игре, — тут же отбрил Кит. — К тому же я уверен, что всю работу сделала Пидж, а ты только…

— Нет, Лэнс активно помогал, — встряла Пидж. — Половину денег точно собрал он.

— Даже странно, что ты не клеил девушек в торговом центре. Разве не за этим ты туда напросился? — не поддался Кит.

— А ты не ревнуй, — как бы пошутил я. Знаете, из тех шуток в которых есть доля шутки. Нет, конечно, Кит не ревновал, но очень нравилось представлять, что да. А с девушками я правда заигрывал, и даже удачно, пока Пидж не придумала эту авантюру. И знаете, я люблю девушек. Даже инопланетных, тем более инопланетных — раз Кит меня не хочет, то я не отказался бы попробовать разные расы инопланетян. Но мы живем в то время, что если выбирать между шансом купить приставку с Земли и женским вниманием, выигрывает приставка. А тут еще так удачно корова в нагрузку.

Я помню наш домик, и как злился, когда мама заставляла ухаживать за домашним скотом, в том числе доить корову. Я ненавидел это. Но сейчас оказался чуть ли не единственным на это способным. Ханк тоже умел только в теории, но ему я обещал дать уроки, а вот Киту фигушки. Будет либо пытаться сам, рискуя получить копытом в лицо, либо надеяться на великого Лэнси-Лэнса. Ханку я уже сказал, что научу только с условием, что он не передаст это великое искусство Киту.

— Я рад, что на корабле появится молоко, — прибавил Широ. — У нас столько растущих организмов. Я боялся, что на инопланетной еде у них не получится нормально развиваться.

— Слышал, растущий организм? — тут же подколол я Кита, хотя Широ в это время трепал по голове Пидж.

— Пошел в жопу, я уже сформировался, — огрызнулся Кит.

— О, так и будешь таким маленьким и худым? — с искусственным сочувствием покачал головой я. Кит выглядел так, словно вот неплохо было бы мне врезать, но вдруг это тоже мой план, и я его на это провоцирую? Хоть пристрелите — не знаю, чего я мог бы этим добиться? Того, что Широ его отчитает? Так даже Широ рукой махнул, когда наши перебранки вернулись в прежнее русло.

— Если ты сомневаешься в каких-то моих способностях из-за роста или телосложения, то можем пройти в тренировочный зал, — предложил Кит. Я наигранно разочаровался, пожал плечами:

— Да? А я думал проверить, есть ли у Калтенекера сейчас молоко.

И Кит снова уставился взглядом голодного ребенка на витрину кондитерской. Я знаю, вам сложно это понять. Вы можете выйти в магазин, и там будет целый отдел молока, творога, сыра, масла. У вас может быть молоко в холодильнике. Даже если вы не любите или не пьете молоко — оно вам доступно. Я понимал Кита в тот момент. Если бы Калтенекер выпекал бы мамин тыквенный пирог, я бы смотрел с такой же жадностью. И все равно очень многие вещи, которые были привычны для Земли, и которые даже космонавтам выдавали с собой, нам были недоступны. У нас была зеленая жижа и клубни, с которыми экспериментировал Ханк. Нам отчаянно не хватало таких простых вещей, как сахар, молоко, шоколад, мясо, в конце концов. Поэтому как я ни издевался, но и сам был рад разжиться молоком. Все равно ни у кого из нас не хватило бы духа убить корову на мясо. Да и альтеанцы с их синтетической едой не одобрили бы такое варварство.

Да что там, все смотрели на корову как на что-то… не просто источник молока. Это было нечто родное, земное. Я начинал понимать странную традицию с горстью родной земли. Такой горстью для нас была эта корова, она даже пахла не стерильным космическим запахом. Летом в деревне, зеленой травой, нагретым воздухом. Казалось, я слышал жужжание стрекоз и голосящих вдали лягушек. Наверное, в тот момент я любил Калтенекера как потерянную Землю, и чуть-чуть меньше, чем Кита.

— Ты умеешь доить корову? — спросила Пидж. — Интересно, чем ее кормили вообще?

— Ребят, вы не поверите, там был отдел с кучей-кучей земных штучек! Просто будто в родной супермаркет попали! — весело рассказывал я. Мы были похожи на школьников, столпившихся вокруг коровы на экскурсии.

— Я думаю, надо подсказать Аллуре и Корану, как создать на корабле нужную еду и среду обитания для коровы, — Пидж уже что-то вычисляла на своем компьютере. — Выращивает же Ханк клубни… Значит и траву можно будет вырастить. Вот только сколько ее может понадобится корове?.. Интересно, сможет ли она есть зеленую жижу?

— Никакой зеленой жижи, это скажется на качестве молока, — переключился Ханк. 

Кит отвечал уже мне, с улыбкой:

— Вот только в тот центр нас больше не пустят.

— Ты что, мы ж космические пираты, — с улыбкой напомнил я, сложив руки «пистолетиком». — Сами пройдем.

— Кажется, вам там было весело, — вступил в разговор Широ. Я опомнился — только что все было по-прежнему, и мы говорили с Китом… блин, знаете. Сложно найти момент, когда мы так хорошо ладили. Наверное тот, когда мы второй раз смогли собрать Вольтрон, и я любил всю команду, и даже Кита. Только вот чувство эйфории пропало, а любовь к Киту осталась. И Кит, кажется, ощутил себя так, словно уже встречался с Широ, и вот тот обнаружил нас в одной комнате и без одежды. Он смущенно отвернулся. Но я был бы не я, если бы упустил такой прекрасный момент, какой был у нас только что. Чтобы снова завоевать внимание Кита, я, как фокусник, повернулся к Пидж и попросил:

— Для начала… можно мне что-нибудь похожее на ведро?

Пидж и Ханк уставились на меня, не поняв сразу. А потом Ханк бросился вон из комнаты. Видимо, он один знал, где у нас что-то, похожее на ведра.

Ханк принес стальную посудину. Она была такая, словно он ее открутил откуда-то. Не ведро, и не кастрюля. Не убирая улыбки волшебника с лица, я пододвинул себе стул, сел к вымени и подставил под него этот… ведрозаменитель.  
Я был звездой в тот момент, все смотрели на меня так, будто я симуляцию проходил на максимальных балах. Будто я сейчас стриптиз танцевал, и все они меня хотели.

Дойка коровы не стала для них чем-то необычным, про это в школе рассказывали. Уверен, каждый из них думал, что справился бы и сам, но мне доводилось и раньше это делать. Можно сказать, я был профи. И да, у коровы было молоко. И пахло оно так по-родному, что за вкус я не опасался. Скоро стало тесно от нависших надо мной тел.

— Впервые вижу это вживую, не по телевизору, — сказала Пидж. — Это… так же, как по телеку.

— Ну конечно. Не хочешь попробовать? — предложил я. Пидж хотела, но Широ за плечо остановил ее:

— Давай не будем мучить животное. Видишь, у Лэнса это получается.

На секунду я подумал, что он мне подыгрывает. Но нет, он подыгрывал корове. Не могу его судить, она хотя бы молоко давала.

А потом я наткнулся на взгляд Кита. И почувствовал себя Прометеем, только у меня в руках было молоко. Я сам добывал его. Мы все, и даже Широ, сейчас были как дети в Рождество.

— Уже можно? — спросил Ханк, сунувшись с чашкой к ведру. Я мягко забрал чашку у него, зачерпнул сколько поместилось и протянул Киту. Что уж тут скрывать, все знают, что я его люблю. Момент был такой волшебный, что даже Кит не стал изображать принцессу — принял чашку, словно я ему чаю в нее плеснул. Все смотрели, как он пьет.

— Почему Кит первый? — проворчала Пидж.

— Да ладно, все хотели чего-то с Земли, и именно Кит хотел молока, — напомнил я. Ханк уже, кажется, собирался пить из ведра, но я старался следить за его поползновениями.

— А ты запомнил, — подколол Широ, но как-то по-доброму. Кит допил не до конца, и я не знаю, каких усилий ему это стоило. Ханк нетерпеливо забрал у него чашку, смаковал как дорогое вино.

— И как? — спросила Пидж.

— Как… молоко, — растерянно ответил Кит. Но мы все его поняли. Как запах сена в деревне поутру, как солнце, что встает над горизонтом, как летний теплый ливень. У молока был вкус нашей Родины.

Знаете, иногда мне казалось, что я один скучал. Кита и Широ на Земле никто не ждал, им, вроде как, и тут было интереснее, у Пидж большая часть семьи затерялась где-то в космосе, по Ханку же казалось, что где еда, там ему и хорошо. Я скучал, но только теперь впервые осознавал, что и остальные скучали не меньше. Словно мы изначально договорились не поднимать этой темы. Когда видишь, что все держатся, то и тебе проще держаться. Не поверите, со временем в бешенной гонке на грани смерти забывается и то, что мама может волноваться. Нас ведь не объявляли мертвыми? А то с них станется.

И я даже снова стал надеяться, что у нас с Китом что-то получится.

Но, самое удивительное, меня предал Широ.

***

— Ты не можешь взять с собой Кита! — мне казалось, что я правильно расставлял акценты, и Широ должен был понять. Мне казалось, что и слов не надо, Широ ведь на моей стороне. Так? Так ведь?! Он не мог полюбить Кита за это время, я бы заметил. — Кит вспыльчивый! Он сначала будет стрелять, а потом спрашивать! А ответить никто не сможет, потому что все будут мертвые!

— Лэнс, прости, но мне нужен хороший пилот, — звучало как оплеуха. Да-да, Лэнс. Все знают, что ты его любишь, и видят, как ты его ревнуешь. Но сейчас нужен профессиональный навык Кита. Ничего, что мы вдвоем можем там застрять на хренову тучу времени, если не успеем до закрытия червоточины.

Речь шла о какой-то жутко запрятанной базе повстанцев, находившейся между… какими-то энергетическими вихрями. Серьезно! Спросите Ханка, если вам нужны технические детали. Я и сам понимал, что лучше всего будет взять Кита, но только за штурвал. Чего их вообще обоих туда несло?!

Я обернулся к Киту. Тот смотрел в сторону и как-то кисло, сцен не устраивал и был, похоже, обеими руками за то, чтобы идти туда с Широ. Я даже спорить не мог — Кит не только не обещал ничего, он сказал нет. Очень явно и больно сказал. И сейчас я выглядел как истерик.

— Я бы поспорил насчет «хорошего пилота» и Кита.

— Я вернул твоего льва, которого ты потерял по собственной дурости, — напомнил Кит. Если бы я не знал, как он ко мне относится, я бы принял это за ревность. Но я уже отходил в дальше, к своему месту на капитанском мостике. Вали, раз хочешь. Тут зато есть Аллура. Аллура, конечно, тоже посылает не мягче Кита, но хотя бы приятнее, красивее и вообще девушка. Кому вообще сдался этот Кит?

Я их не провожал. Остался на мостике наблюдать, как красный лев покидает ангар. Как исчезает в энергетических завихрениях…

У нас оборвалась связь. Это ни для кого не стало неожиданностью.

Я сидел на полу и пытался взять себя в руки. Так дело не пойдет. Мои чувства ни для кого не должны были стать проблемой. Даже для Кита. В конце концов, самому от себя становилось дурно — ловить его движения, железно запоминать его привычки, слова. Почти все делать либо вопреки ему, либо назло ему, либо для того, чтобы вызвать какую-то реакцию. Самому противно. Ну застрял он там с Широ. Пусть бы и навсегда — Широ придется с этим смириться, а Кит только счастлив будет. Кит…

Как бы я хотел отправиться с ним туда. На необитаемый остров. На заброшенную планету. Чтобы он смотрел только на меня, говорил только со мной. Наверняка мы бы каждые два часа дрались. До крови, до фингалов и сломанных костей. Но хотя бы на время для Кита не существовало никого, кроме меня.

Я и так сидел, как на иголках, а когда оказалось, что где-то там в энергетическом вихре начала буйствовать Красная, эти иголки словно по самое ушко впились мне в жопу и напомнили о том, что мы тут как бы не в игрушки играем. И Кит с Широ полетели куда-то одни, по наводке галра, который, между прочим, долгие годы работал на Заркона. Их там могли просто убить, и не было бы у нас никакого больше Кита и никакого Широ. При этой мысли я все простил, даже если бы они там сговорились, начали встречаться и пару раз перетрахались уже.

Когда Красная вернулась, я уже забыл про гордость и эгоизм, стоял со всеми и встречал их в ангаре. Широ помогал Киту идти…

Казалось, что Кита били толпой. Ногами. Широ поддерживал его за талию и выглядел виноватым и… здоровым, мать его! Без единой царапинки. Я перехватил ворот его доспеха, прохрипел севшим голосом:

— Ты что же, смотрел как…

— Лэнс, — оборвал Кит железно. Он выглядел так, словно готов был продолжать драться, даже если со мной. Его перенял Коран, с другой стороны поддерживал Ханк, вместе они повели Кита к медицинскому отсеку. Я отвернулся и смотрел в пол. Что я там обещал себе пару минут назад? Ну избили Кита в мясо, ну и черт с ним. Значит сам виноват. Чего я вообще за него волноваться должен?

— Мне надо будет с вами поговорить, — негромко сообщил Широ, когда двери за Китом и его сопровождением закрылись. Я все пытался взять себя в руки — дело есть дело. К тому же, может быть Широ объяснится. Может, его попытались взять в заложники, связали и спрятали, а Кит бегал по базе и дрался с каждым, кто отказывался показать ему дорогу к Широ. Может быть… Да черт с ним, с Китом. Побили — и хорошо, я бы сам с радостью на это взглянул, после того, как он так отважно пошел с Широ, стоило ему поманить.

— Лэнс. — Широ тронул за плечо, да и сказал дальше то, что я себе повторял в день раз по сто: — Держи себя в руках, хорошо?

— Как скажешь, ты тут босс.

Широ нахмурился неодобрительно, и я почувствовал себя капризным ребенком, сорвавшемся на учителе. Неприятное ощущение.

На капитанском мостике Широ дождался всех. Хотя очень хотелось спросить у Корана или Ханка, как там Кит, но исполнял приказ Широ — держал себя в руках. Сидел на пьедестале, поставив локти на колени и сложив руки под подбородком. Прожигал взглядом спину Широ.

— У нас появились союзники, — начал Широ, осторожно глянул в сторону Аллуры и продолжил: — Это галра.

— Что? Галра не могут быть нашими союзниками! Зачем они нам вообще?! — вспылила Аллура. Вот так раз, не один я вел себя неадекватно. Я был совсем не против таких союзников. Если все они такие же классные воины, как Улаз, то по мне так Вольтрон можно было распускать тут же. — Ни один галра больше на этом корабле не появится! Только через мой труп!

— Это второе, о чем я хотел поговорить… Кит тоже галра. Не полностью, но Клинки сказали, что в нем есть галрийская кровь.

Мне показалось, что в наступившей тишине Пидж снимет очки, расправит фиолетовые уши и скажет: «Я на самом деле тоже часть галры, у меня такое же родимое пятно!», — и все мы начнем танцевать галрийские танцы. Но, кажется, Широ не шутил. Вау. Кит частично галра. Интересно, как это проявляется? Я не заметил у него фиолетовой кожи… и острых ушей. Клыков тоже не видел. Шерсти тоже совсем нет, он же еще более гладкий, чем Аллура.

— Что значит «галрийская кровь»? — ледяным тоном переспросила Аллура. Меня продрало морозом от ее интонации. Хорошо, что я свою семью знаю до третьего колена, и фиолетовых там не было. Вот уж чего только во мне не намешено, но не пришельцев.

— Принцесса, успокойтесь, — поднял руки я. — У нас так бывает. Пришельцы похищают земных женщин…

— Отец у него с Земли, — прервал Широ. Я даже делать для него зверскую рожу не стал: Широ не хотел врать. Он как бы и не подставлял меня, мало ли какое порно я там смотрел про пришельцев и земных женщин… Но, похоже, уступать Аллуре тоже не собирался.

— Вы привели галра в мой замок? — переспросила Аллура, четко дав понять, что гнев ее обрушится и на голову любого, кто попробует защитить Кита. Будучи в гарнизоне, мы может еще и подумали бы, но блин! Мы были командой Вольтрона, мы могли, не брезгуя, жрать из одной миски. Галра Кит или еще кто, а заступиться за него готовы были все, и первым высказался Ханк:

— Он тут как бы давно живет. Он паладин. Он нас всех, да и вас тоже, спасал.

— Я обязан ему жизнью, — подтвердил Широ. — Если бы не Кит, нас бы всех сейчас тут не стояло. И вы, принцесса, могли бы еще тысячу лет спать. А надо мной на Земле проводили бы эксперименты.

— Я не вижу проблемы, — вступилась Пидж. — Кит один из нас. Если хочешь его выгнать — выгоняй всех. Воюй одна.

— Принцессе просто нужно время… привыкнуть к новости, — попытался смягчить Коран. — Это слишком резко для нее.

— Лэнс? — повернулся ко мне Широ, и я только теперь понял, что ничего в защиту Кита не сказал. Я пожал плечами:

— Будут выгонять всех — я тоже уйду. Хотя, конечно, я понимаю, принцесса, как вам будет одиноко и тоскливо без меня…

— Не время шутить! — взорвалась Аллура. — Галра — такая раса! Им нельзя верить! Они генетически…

— Я не заметил у Кита фиолетовой кожи, — подхватил я, чтобы как-то оправдать свое молчание. — Думаю, все же процентов на… много он землянин. Характер у него, конечно, так себе, но вы сами говорили, что только такой управится с красным львом. Что ж, видимо нужна капля галрийской крови, чтобы его пилотировать.

— У отца не было этой проклятой крови, и он отлично водил Красную!

— Принцесса, у нас на Земле это называется «расизм». Он был распространен еще каких-то пятьдесят лет назад. Но теперь, — Пидж развела руки, показывая на всех, — у нас в команде азиат, латиноамериканец и темнокожий. И галра, как оказалось. Поверьте, на Земле лет сто назад такого быть не могло бы. Но вот мы очень близкие друзья. Они все мне такие же родные, как семья. И примеси крови, цвет кожи или поступки людей такой же расы, как они, этого не испортят.

— Кит не может отвечать за всех галра, — кивнул Широ. — И за это время для нас он сделал достаточно.

— А Клинки сражались с Зарконом в одиночку в то время, пока вы спали, — выпятил грудь я. — Почти что голыми руками. Без Вольтрона.

Знаете, я ведь чувствовал: как бы ни была сильна и упряма Аллура, сейчас все против нее. Стоило мне просто сказать: «Да ну к чертям этого Кита, пусть правда выметается», — и мы за одну только фразу стали бы ближе. Это так важно, чтобы хоть кто-то был на твоей стороне. И самое интересное, что меня бы даже свои не винили: мы с Китом никогда не ладили, и я никогда не умел держать язык за зубами, и за Аллурой давно ухлестывал. Они решили бы, что я это в очередной раз не всерьез. Вроде наших постоянных потасовок с Китом. Правда, мне хватило бы таланта сказать это так, чтобы они поверили и не злились. Даже Кит бы не злился, потому что: «Ну, это ж Лэнс». Но я опять не мог. Мне было бы до одури противно от самого себя.

***

Приятно было видеть Кита снова здоровым, хотя он и выглядел так, словно стена между ним и окружающими прибавила еще одну кирпичную кладку. И в то же время от меня не укрылось какое-то облегчение в Ките. Словно он нашел ответ на какой-то очень личный и глубокий вопрос.

Но лишнюю стенку от остальных все равно на всякий случай поставил.  
Я прокрался к холодильнику мимо Кита, всем видом показывая, что считаю себя невидимым и по возможности хотел бы казаться и неслышимым. Взял тарелку с чем-то похожим по вкусу на вареный картофель, но фиолетового цвета, и собирался проскользнуть к выходу, когда Кит заговорил первым:

— Ты меня избегаешь?

— Картошки? — сдавшись и перестав изображать нинздя, я поставил тарелку на стол рядом с Китом еще до того, как он отрицательно покачал головой. Ему пришлось взять вилку и начать есть со мной. Во всяком случае, именно с таким лицом он это делал.

— Широ рассказал, что все знают… Я его не виню. Было бы нечестно скрывать, — продолжил Кит.

— Ну… Аллуру бомбануло чуток, а остальные нормально. Нас с детства же учили, что плевать на цвет кожи и примеси крови. Главное, что внутри. Хотя внутри ты тоже не подарок, — добавил я с какой-то мстительностью.

— Аллура ненавидит меня?

Мне вспомнилась их ночная отлучка, неприятно кольнуло ревностью:

— Тебе есть до этого дело?

— Да… То есть, наверное… Мне не привыкать к ненависти, — вздохнул Кит.

— Ты сам всех настраиваешь против себя, — я увел кусок из-под вилки Кита. В нем проснулся спортивный интерес, и он попытался его отвоевать, но не тут-то было!

— Да, я знаю, — пожал плечами Кит. — Только не знаю, почему это происходит… Просто я такой. Сколько себя помню, я всегда был таким.

— Может потому, что ты галра? — я увел у Кита очередной кусок, и тут заметил, что его вилка остановилась и с моей больше не сражается.

— Может быть, — покорно признал Кит.

— А может быть потому, что ты самовлюбленный эгоистичный мудак, которому все всегда само доставалось, а он это просирал, потому что искал нового? — с надеждой спросил я. 

Не помогло — у Кита прояснился взгляд, и он спросил, приподняв одну бровь:

— Что?

— Попробовать стоило, — пожал плечами я и положил вилку рядом с блюдцем. 

Помолчали, пока Кит снова думал о чем-то своем. Меня потянуло на откровенность:

— Я завидовал тебе.

— Да, я знаю. Я видел это, но… не придавал значения.

— Ты же меня не помнил.

— Я говорю про время в Вольтроне.

— Эй! Мой лев больше и мощнее твоего! И может плеваться льдом! Поговори мне тут! — почти серьезно разозлился я. Кит только плечами пожал, что еще больше разозлило: я готов был ему двинуть под коленную чашечку.

— Мне это не нужно, — словно оправдываясь, выдохнул Кит. Кажется, его тоже пробило на откровенности. Я подхватил со стола вилку, направил ее на кончик носа Кита, чтобы закрепить его внимание на себе. Ну и просто рисовался, что уж там.

— В том и проблема. Тебе не нужно то, что многих сделало бы счастливыми. Ты очень просто достигаешь всего, не успев прочувствовать сам путь, и так же просто от этого отказываешься.

— В тот момент мне кажется, что я именно этого и хотел… Что я хотел быть лучшим пилотом в Академии, чтобы Широ мог мной гордиться… Но Широ исчез на своей миссии, его обвинили в крушении, и все это оказалось просто пшиком. Мне казалось, что с возвращением Широ вернется и смысл… Но уже ни о какой Академии и речи не идет, даже о возвращении на Землю. Мы оба в розыске, наверняка… Иногда мне кажется, что даже если бы Широ ответил тогда мне… если бы он согласился — то я и тут понял бы, насколько это мне не нужно.

Я задумчиво почесал вилкой нос, попытался осмыслить сказанное. Влезть на минуту в шкуру Кита. И мне там понравилось — я не знал, с чего бы мне было все рушить и начинать поиски заново. Даже если бы мне все доставалось легко.

— Именно поэтому ты меня и бесишь, — признался я. Я не задавался вопросом, с чего Кит вдруг стал таким откровенным. Та же ситуация, что и с Аллурой — Кит чувствовал себя потерянным. Ему казалось, что все против него. Сидел бы напротив Ханк — он говорил бы все это Ханку. Сидела бы Пидж — разговаривал бы с Пидж. Сидел бы Широ…

Нет, не так. Мой эгоизм не мог позволить мне посадить на свое место даже мысленно кого-то другого. Что поделать, я, Лэнс, находил ключики к сердцам людей. Иногда я даже пользовался этим, но нужно было хорошо знать женщину, чтобы суметь закадрить ее такими проникновенными разговорами. С Китом не то чтобы не получалось… не мог же я сейчас сказать: «А теперь, чтобы тебе стало лучше, пойдем переспим. Вот увидишь, сразу как камень с души свалится!» Но я чувствовал: Кит разбирал изнутри свою кирпичную кладку, оставляя окошко для меня.

Можно сказать, что прямота — одна из тех черт, которые мне нравятся и в Аллуре, и в Ките. Они оба не делали вид, что ничего не происходит: одна испепеляла Кита таким взглядом, словно это лично он ее планету уничтожил тысячи лет назад, другой замыкался и пережидал. И знаете, это было неплохо. Если бы они оба пытались лицемерить и притворяться, что все в порядке, то это ничем хорошим бы не закончилось. Рано или поздно они бы сорвались. А так, своим поведением, они словно ругались без слов и при этом отчетливо слышали слова друг друга. Аллура сама себе за Кита проговаривала, что он до недавнего времени не знал ни о чем, считал себя человеком, а Кит осознавал, что от галра перенял не самые лучшие черты характера.

К слову, я так не думал. И Кит, и Аллура стояли друг друга. Характер Аллуры сформировался ввиду бесконечного военного времени, а Кита ввиду… ввиду того, что он мудак, и ему все слишком просто давалось. Жизнь всегда отбирает что-то, но что-то дает взамен, не спрашивая. У нас всех отобрали семьи, но за это мы пилотируем сильнейшее во вселенной оружие.

Думать о Ките так же, как и о семье, было некогда. Знаете… все эти космические воины, когда вас семеро против флота, поработившего Вселенную — это так утомительно. И, пожалуй, я не заметил, как что-то стало меняться.

На одно из заданий нас снова разделили. Кита отправили с Ханком, а с Широ и Пидж — меня. Я был даже рад. Ханк — это самый безопасный, кого могут отправить с Китом. Хотя, конечно, я бы хотел сам отправиться с ним, но в тот момент об этом как-то и не думалось. Я боялся только, что Широ снова попробует начать разговор о Ките, но и этого не происходило. Понимаете, у нас был план. Опасный план, который должен был выгореть, и мы бы навсегда разобрались с Зарконом. И в то же время — а кто знает, все ли вернутся из этого боя. Конечно, план казался безопасным, но в то же время — не просто же так он десять тысяч лет правил.

И первое, что произошло в преддверии этого, — Аллура простила Кита. Наверное, они молча наорались уже друг на друга, и настало время перемирия. А второе, совершенно внезапное и неожиданное для меня — Кит шел на контакт сам. Уж не знаю, чем именно я это заслужил, словами особыми или тем, что не сдавался. А может быть, Широ сам поговорил с Китом. Но, о Боже, у меня было ощущение, когда мы виделись, что Кит мне рад. Прочувствуйте всю невероятность этого! Кит. Рад. Мне.

Я ему и до признания особо не нравился, после признания были причины, чтобы я его бесил. Но, пока мы готовились наподдать Заркону так, чтобы он сгинул в черной дыре и больше оттуда не возвращался, Кит стал вести себя так… Ну, в общем, если бы он вел себя так всегда, я бы решил, что кому-то успел продать за это душу.

***

Честно говоря, после того, как ночью Кит с Аллурой сбежали, и после того, как выяснилась дополнительная национальность Кита, я старался приглядывать за ангаром. Мне все казалось, что Кит соберет по карманам все свое барахло и свалит в неизвестном направлении. Ни разу даже не на Землю. С него станется, на самом деле. Конечно, был вариант, что долг пересилит в нем обиду на ненависть Аллуры, и он дождется пока она оттает, но я делал перед сном крюк, чтобы убедиться, что ангар пуст. Это стало бесполезной привычкой после того, как они помирились, но я нет-нет, да и заглядывал. Просто так, для спокойствия.

Той ночью я наблюдал что-то не то чтобы странное… Вы будете смеяться, но наши львы не просто машины, они вроде как живые. Люди разговаривают и с обычным тостером, а тут огромный робот, который может автономно двигаться и вполне себе реагирует на какие-то действия. Поэтому, когда заметил Широ, стоявшего напротив морды черного льва в таком вот задумчивом «приходе» — не придал этому значения. Ну общались мы со львами только в экстренных случаях, ну решил Широ со своим поговорить, как с хорошим конем в стойле, пока все спокойно. Когда я мыл своего льва, мы тоже разговаривали. Ну, я разговаривал, а он довольно мурлыкал. Процентов на семьдесят уверен, что я это не придумал. Но оставлять Широ в одиночестве, когда он тебя, наверняка, услышал и заметил, было глупо.

— А я помню, как вы смеялись надо мной, когда я сказал, что что-то зовет меня. — Я прислонился к дверному косяку. Широ обернулся — он не выглядел застигнутым за чем-то смущающим, наоборот смотрел так, словно я сморозил глупость в такой серьезный момент.

— Помнишь, как вы с Китом устроили соревнования на самого быстрого пилота? Не хочешь повторить? — предложил Широ. 

Я пожал плечами:

— Ага. А еще и чем все это закончилось отлично помню… Не похоже на тебя, Широ, делать такие вещи.

— Раньше я был импульсивнее, — вздохнув, признался Широ. У меня было устойчивое ощущение, что он что-то задумал. Что-то такое же безрассудное, как сбежать с корабля. И я уже не мог просто пожелать ему хороших снов и уйти спать. Конечно, не получилось бы, что тогда я видел бы его в последний раз, но все-таки что-то такое я мог упустить. Да и Широ явно что-то грызло, и ему нужно было кому-то довериться. Почему бы не мне?

— В тебе тоже кровь галра? — предположил я. Широ пропустил эту шутку мимо ушей. 

Его лев открыл пасть, и Широ как-то даже зловеще предложил:

— Зайдем? Я хотел бы прогуляться, но замок мне уже до каждой царапинки знаком.

— Мы куда-то летим?

— Нет. Просто в черном как-то спокойнее.

Панели внутри льва были черными, словно он только пасть открыл и снова отключился, лег спать. Перед входом я подмигнул Синей и прошептал: «Не ревнуй». Широ привычно сел в кресло пилота, развернул его ко мне. Из-за серьезности подготовки мне показалось, что он снова будет говорить о Ките и давать какие-то инструкции, вроде держаться от него не ближе метра, не трогать и не пытаться шутить с ним на пошлые темы. Но, как ни странно, мне не нужен был в этом Широ. Я был уверен в себе настолько, что единственное, что Широ мог для меня сделать — не мешать. Я и представить не мог, что со мной можно говорить на более серьезные темы.

— Я знаю, как Заркон находил нас, — начал Широ, словно дающий мне задание начальник. Я наигранно удивился:

— Из-за меня?

— Лэнс, побольше серьезности.

— Это не ко мне. Поговори об этом с Аллурой… С Китом. А, погоди, я понял. Это правда кто-то из них?

— Мы оба знаем, что нет. Заркон находил Черного льва.

— Десять тысяч лет не находил, а теперь…

— Лэнс, я знаю, о чем говорю. Это не теории. Да, у нас классный план, и, скорее всего, все пройдет хорошо, но я хочу, чтобы хоть кто-то еще знал. Черный лев потенциально опасен. Его пилот рискует на прямую связь с Зарконом.

Все, что я хотел сказать, скомкалось и упало куда-то на дно моего желудка.

— Что? Заркон имел связь с тобой?.. Связывался! Я имею ввиду связывался! И я позволил тебе заманить себя в…

— Лэнс, хватит, — устало попросил Широ. — Я хочу верить, что из предстоящего сражения все выйдут живыми и невредимыми. А это и дальше останется моей проблемой, но…

— Ты думаешь, я умею хранить тайны? — удивился я.

— Придется постараться. Черный лев не просто командир Вольтрона. Это еще и опасность. Он может все еще метаться между новым хозяином и Зарконом. Запомнишь?

— Что, доверишь мне Черного, если с тобой что-то случится?

— Нет, я уже доверил его Киту, — внезапно возразил Широ. И, пока я не успел переспросить, быстро продолжил: — Я постараюсь и дальше сам его пилотировать. Есть еще кое-что, что меня беспокоит.

— О, ночь откровений, — устало вздохнул я.

— Я не помню не только того времени, что провел у Заркона. Я точно так же помню и Землю… Только те сведения, что мне нужны, чтобы двигаться вперед. Вас, ребята, профессора Хоупа и его детей. Я не помню собственного детства.

Это было уже так серьезно, что даже я заткнулся, помялся, потом попробовал успокоить:

— А как ты думал? Что тебе отшибет только тот год, что ты провел у Заркона?

— У меня такое же ощущение, как у Черного льва. Будто кто-то направляет меня. Будто все, что я делаю, кем-то заданные параметры.

Я готов был орать. Ох не со мной надо было о таком говорить. С Пидж, с Ханком, с Аллурой или Кораном. С Китом не надо, а то он снова на Широ переключится… Но не со мной.

С другой стороны, остальные подняли бы панику и уж точно молчать не стали. Широ не хотел, чтобы ему помогли. Он ждал другого, и, изобразив самую милую улыбку, я соврал:

— Широ, тебе руку заменили. Наверняка и над головой экспериментировали. Конечно, ты можешь не помнить только плен у Заркона, из детства тоже что-то исчезнет. И, конечно, ты думаешь, что воспоминания направляют тебя. Потому что как только ты вспомнишь, ты начинаешь действовать. Это же логично! Ну! Все равно, что сказать, что сразу после чистки зубов начинается день. От того, что ты их не почистишь, ночь не продлится… Понимаешь?

Думаю, он понимал. И сто раз говорил это себе. Но вот верил ли?

В ангаре нас ждал новый сюрприз. Кажется, всем тут сегодня было медом намазано. И только по злому лицу Кита я понял, как это выглядит — мы вдвоем с Широ выходим из льва. Да, я тоже иногда подумывал о том, что секс внутри льва — это интересно. Как внутри машины, только круче.

Кит, наверное, думал о том же, потому что теперь он встречал нас двоих с таким видом, словно мы что-то натворили.

— Это было супер, — наигранно похвалил я Широ, похлопав его по плечу. — Надо будет повторить.

Широ посмотрел на меня странно, потом указал глазами на Кита. И, конечно же, спокойно прошел мимо него, а я приготовился получать взбучку.

— Что? — удивился я, когда Широ скрылся из вида. — Широ тебе ничего не обещал, между прочим.

— Что вы там делали?

— Разговаривали. Не волнуйся, для разнообразия не про тебя.

Раздражало, что Кит готов устроить сцену из-за Широ, хотя тот четко сказал ему «нет», и пока никак его не опровергал. Хотя и мне Кит тоже сказал «нет», но я же продолжал надеяться… Да и сцены тоже были, просто в воздух и не при Ките. Без объекта. А тут я весь такой удобный, что готов был даже на драку.

— Ты меня не запутаешь, — вздохнул наконец Кит, как взрослый, который видит, что его пытается довести ребенок. — Широ бы ни за что тебя туда не повел. Зачем ты поперся в Черного льва?

— Ты же мне все равно не веришь.

— Я… просто не понимаю, и это меня бесит. Я пытался говорить об этом с Ханком, но толку мало. С кем же еще про это разговаривать?

Я весь превратился в слух, что-то еще более важное пытался донести до меня Кит. Настолько важное, что, если бы мне не хватало памяти, я бы стер предыдущий разговор. Я боялся это спугнуть — жестом, словом, взглядом. И все же Кит выглядел так, что из него это только клещами можно было вытащить.

— Вы с Широ довольно дружны в последнее время, — Кит явно сменил тему.

— Он вроде моего личного психолога. Ну, и мне приходится в обратку работать его психологом, — вспомнив последний разговор, признал я. Конечно, меня волновал Кит, а Широ — его прошлое, провалы в памяти и Заркон. Все логично, и у Широ проблемы серьезнее, надо было уделить ему чуть больше внимания.

— Со стороны это выглядит по-другому, — забросил пробный камешек Кит. Я парировал:

— И как же выглядит? Что я пытаюсь отбить у тебя кого-то, кто тебе отказал? А даже если так — значит, мне чуть больше повезло.

— Разве ты признавался не мне? — спросил Кит. Казалось, во всем ангаре стало снова так тихо, словно все звуки разом стерли, и мы больше не дышали, наши сердца больше не нарушали тишину стуком. Такого я не ожидал, захотелось начать оправдываться, но все слова звучали глупо.

— Ты же… Блин, о чем я говорю?! — проорал я, схватившись за голову. — Кит, ну какой, к херам, Широ? У меня в отличие от тебя мозгов хватило в него не влюбляться. Да и он, согласись, умнее, чтобы не влюбляться в меня.

Я ждал, что после этого будет какое-то признание, продолжение разговора или не начавшейся сцены… ревности? Но Кит кивнул, полностью удовлетворенный ответом, и, резко, по-военному, развернувшись, направился к выходу из ангара.


	6. Chapter 6

Привет, меня зовут Лэнс, и я выбрал самую худшую кандидатуру, чтобы влюбиться.

Я долго думал над тем разговором в ангаре с Китом. Казалось бы, у Широ были новости важнее, но нет, мне штопором под ребра ввинтилось именно, что сказал мне Кит. Как вот к этому относиться? Как к эгоистичному желанию принцессы не упускать ни одного своего поклонника или как к намеку на то, что я могу быть напористым?  
Но я был бы не я, если бы не продолжал издеваться, и, столкнувшись с Китом в нашей гостиной и усевшись на диван напротив него, я приветствовал словами:

— Смотри, как круто. Я общаюсь только с тобой.

— Господи, Лэнс, — вздохнул Кит. Он выглядел уставшим, кончики волос намокли. Наверняка отдыхал после тренировки. Наверняка хотел тишины, но я не знаю, в какой из вселенных я мог бы после такого просто встать и вежливо оставить его в покое.

— А Ханку ты разрешаешь общаться с Широ? А Аллуре?

— Хватит, — огрызнулся Кит. — Я уже сказал, что дело не в этом.

— Повтори, а в чем? А то я не понимаю. Я признался тебе, и теперь?..

— И теперь оставь меня в покое, пожалуйста.

— Да, конечно. — Я без спешки поднялся. — Пойду спрошу Широ, не хочет ли он потренироваться. А еще он просил научить его пострелять.

Я честно дошел до самой двери и обернулся, приподняв одну бровь. Спросил нетерпеливо:

— Не будешь меня останавливать?

— Да кому ты нужен? — прикрыв глаза, спросил Кит.

— А недавно?

— Не знаю. Наверное, крыша поехала. Это вообще был не я.

— Ясно. Просто твое галрийское странное поведение. Ведь на Земле люди себя так не ведут. Не отказывают человеку, признавшемуся в своих чувствах, а потом не начинают его ревновать к самому потрясающему…

Я не зря стоял у двери, я заранее занял удобную для побега позицию и, не успев договорить, выбежал в коридор, мельком заметив, как рванул за мной Кит. 

За вами когда-нибудь бежал разъяренный Кит? Не думаю. Это очень щекочущее ощущение, с одной стороны, бежишь так, как от всего флота Заркона не бежал бы, а с другой стороны, думаешь: «Хм? А что он будет делать, когда догонит?» Понятно, что бить. Но как? Пока я бежал, слыша топот за спиной, меня разбирало любопытство. Кит не отставал, сколько бы я ни петлял, но за очередным поворотом я со всего размаха врезался в Широ и, как ребенок, спрятался за него. Кит вывалился из коридора красный, запыхавшийся, на Широ глянул уверенно и танком пошел вперед, даже руку протянул отодвинуть его.

— Полегче, — с улыбкой и не особо серьезно попросил Широ. — Что опять сделал Лэнс? Может, я тебе помогу с ним справиться.

— Да ладно, знаменитые паладины Вольтрона — и двое на одного, — фыркнул я, но на всякий случай приготовился тоже бежать. Широ считал, что мы просто играем, как дети. Мне кажется, он всех нас детьми считал, хотя и был ну лет на шесть старше. Кит же выглядел серьезно и агрессивно, ему бы и в голову не пришло обмануть, чтобы Широ меня хотя бы придержал.

— Как всегда. Слишком большого мнения о себе.

— Эй! Разве я не надежда вселенной? С вами, конечно, ребят, но все знают, что именно без меня она обречена.

— Да, тут все как всегда, — подыграл Широ. Серьезный настрой Кита тоже сходил на нет. Да и Широ почему-то улыбался, словно снова знал что-то. Это было уже интересно, и я продолжил играть жертву:

— Широ, проводи до тренировочного зала? При тебе Кит не полезет в драку.

— Он точно не заслужил? — только и спросил Широ. Кит выглядел растерянным — то ли снова меня ловить, то ли не выставлять себя агрессивным мудаком при Широ. И ответил неуверенным пожатием плечами. А мне хватило такта, чтобы не дразнить его этим.

Вдоль коридора мы шли без спешки, и я уже думал отпустить Широ, как только достаточно далеко отойдем, как он заговорил первым:

— Я тут подумал, что ты единственный, кто может так вывести Кита из себя.

— Да ладно. Мы говорим о человеке, которого выгнали с военной кафедры за драку.

— Да. Но это было из-за чего-то. Кит не бесится просто так, нужна причина.

— Хочешь сказать, что в моем случае его бешу я? — я засмеялся, не зная, радоваться или разочароваться. Чувствовал, впрочем, почему-то именно радость.

— Хочу сказать, что это… довольно интересно. Вы общались с Китом в Академии?

— Куда там, он меня даже не запомнил, — отмахнулся я. Широ пожал плечами и со своей всезнающей улыбкой ответил:

— Ты плохо старался?

Тут уже я засмеялся, правда замолк так же резко, оставив на лице улыбку, продолжил разговор:

— Когда Кита выгнали, мне было грустно терять его как противника. Но все же в первую очередь я чувствовал радость. Я всегда хотел быть пилотом, но мне доверяли только грузовые суда. Я не добирал по баллам и должен был только поставлять провизию на давно открытые планеты и астероиды, где налажена жизнь и нет никаких пришельцев. А я мечтал быть во главе. Кому я рассказываю, ты сам пилот…

— Думаю, если бы ты не радовался, а попытался тогда, у тебя был бы шанс.

— Ты недооцениваешь свое влияние на Кита. Как ты думаешь, почему он устроил драку сразу после твоего исчезновения?

— Кит всегда ввязывался в драки. Ему было сложно с людьми, — пожал плечами Широ, и на секунду я усомнился. Знаете, есть такой прием, когда ты делаешь вид, что ничего не знаешь, чтобы тебе человек рассказал свою точку зрения? Вот мне казалось, что Широ меня разыгрывает.

— Хочешь услышать всю историю? — предложил я. — Видео, увы, не сохранилось, но… держу пари, ты такое еще не видел. Он не просто дрался. Он выбил зуб Риду.

— Старшему офицеру? Что значит выбил?

— Значит, когда вы с ним снова встретитесь, спроси цены на зубные имплантаты.  
Широ стал мрачен, задумчив. Наверняка он знал: на Кита как пилота дрочили все старшие офицеры. Скорее всего они считали, что он будет пилотом лучше Широ. Да что там, они уже думали, что он лучше Широ. И сначала Киту даже ничего не сделали, посадили в карцер и решали, как с ним поступить. Они были в растерянности. И простить не могли, и посадить, конечно, тоже. Во-первых, не так велик проступок, чтобы убивать в мирное время, а во-вторых, это стало бы пятном на репутации. Я своими глазами наблюдал, как парень на год старше меня одной своей личностью менял правила. К тому времени он уже уступил мне дорогу, и злорадствовать я не мог. Я тогда боялся за Кита. В моем личном рейтинге пилотов он был на втором месте после Широ, хотя я и не мог этого признать.

— Я сто лет знаю Рида. Он не оставил бы это просто так. Что они сделали с Китом? — угадал Широ. Я развел руками:

— Ничего.

— Не может быть.

— Не успели, — добавил я, заинтриговав своего единственного слушателя, как умелый рассказчик. — Я был тоже не самым примерным учеником. Мне было интересно, кого выберут на замену Киту. Конечно, я ставил на свою персону. Мне не хватало всего пары баллов, честно! И я полез в крыло старшего состава узнать результаты.

Я подождал от Широ колкости, но тот слушал внимательно и напряженно. Кажется, до него начало доходить, что, пока он был у галра, на Земле у Кита тоже не все было гладко.

— В общем, — сжалился я, даже тон сменил на более серьезный, — вместо этого я услышал Рида. Он собирался ночью наведаться в карцер Кита и отбить ему почки. Почки за зуб. Понимаешь, я тогда терпеть не мог Кита, но… но это другое. Ты можешь радоваться неудачам человека, можешь радоваться, что займешь его место. Но не тому, что его собираются изуродовать. Этого Кит не заслуживал.

— Но и Рид не заслуживал.

— Ой, да ладно. Он часто перегибал. Кто его вообще любил? Я уверен, у Кита прибавилось фанатов после этой выходки… Короче, в этой ситуации я был на стороне Кита. Мы с Ханком уже были в одной команде. Сам я ничего не мог сделать и подговорил его. Мы отвлекли охрану и открыли карцер. Я был уверен, что дальше Кит справится сам. Ханка потом еще недели две трясло — он боялся, что офицеры вычислят его.

Широ помолчал, да и шел он теперь медленнее, оттягивал момент, когда мы дойдем. Понимал, что я сбегу. Не знаю, о чем он в тот момент думал. О том ли, что мог бы защитить Кита, или о том, что был виноват в этой истории. Даже если обошлось — Кит мог серьезно влипнуть. Я думаю, он даже без почек остался бы тем же засранцем, но все же… Я понимал. Широ чувствовал себя как я в тот вечер, когда узнал, что готовится что-то плохое. И я решился на последнее откровение, которое никому не говорил. Не мог сказать.

— И знаешь, что сказал наш Мистер Безупречный в тот день, когда я с ним снова встретился? «А кто такой Лэнс?» — я рассмеялся, но смех быстро стух, закончил я уже не рисуясь: — Вот такие дела…

— Спасибо, — произнес Широ. — Знаю, что ни ты, ни Ханк никогда не расскажете эту историю Киту, да и я не расскажу, но… от меня лично — спасибо.

— Да ладно, я не смог бы спать, если б знал, что мог бы ему помочь, и не стал.

— Вас могли поймать и так же исключить.

— Да-а-а, Ханк мне все уши про это прожужжал. До этого, во время побега Кита и еще две недели после. Я уж думал, он пойдет сдаваться.

***

Все дороги вели к Киту. Нет, я преувеличиваю. Просто, встречаясь с Ханком, я говорил: «Привет Ханк». Примерно так же виделся с остальными. Чуть-чуть екало внутри при виде Аллуры, но скорее как-то печально. Я знал, что мог бы ей понравится, если бы чуть больше постарался и не отвлекался на Кита. Но при виде Кита меня словно било током. Я начинал пытаться рассмотреть себя со стороны: как я выгляжу, что говорю, как улыбаюсь. Даже если я выходил из туалета, уступая ему. Если бы я мог выходить из туалета в смокинге и с прилизанными волосами и не вызывать вопросов — я именно так и делал бы. И при этом меня разрывало от желания посмотреть на Кита. О, как хотелось вставить в глаза фотоаппарат и, хлопнув ресницами, сохранять каждый момент его жизни. Кита, лохматого после сна, Кита, уставшего после тренировки, Кита разозленного, потому что я снова назвал его «Принцессой». Тем более что с подготовкой главной атаки на Заркона эти моменты стали еще более редкими. Конечно, в основном все делали наши инженеры и Слав. Кит, как и я, остался не у дел и мог только лучше тренироваться, хотя наше боевое умение и не нужно было особо в предстоящем плане.

А потом случилось еще кое-что. Кит успокоился, и из него сложнее стало вытаскивать эмоции. Те самые эмоции, о которых говорил Широ. Я реально ловил кайф от того, что мог его выводить. Но Кит не выводился больше. Он словно… привык. И даже такой малости я лишился. Я был разочарован, шутки становились злее, я сознательно местами перегибал палку, но сосредоточенный на чем-то своем Кит по-прежнему не парировал, а вяло огрызался. Поэтому я и приперся на его поле, в тренировочный зал, и с порога предложил:

— А может, хватит избивать железку, и попробуешь то же провернуть со мной?

Кит пропустил удар, убрал манекена и зло обернулся. Я стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку.

— «Железяка» полезнее будет, — отозвался Кит, и снова без огонька. Я, качнувшись, пошел в центр зала, где он вытирал пот с лица.

— Попробуем?

— Лэнс, займись чем-нибудь полезным, пожалуйста, вместо того, чтобы слоняться по замку и думать, к кому еще пристать.

Любой другой на моем месте бы и внимания не обратил. Но не я. Я, значит, хожу по замку и пристаю ко всем.

Я уже говорил, что перегибал палку? Подойдя ближе к Киту я без особой надежды на успех попытался хлопнуть его по заднице. Кит, конечно, руку отклонил и теперь смотрел исподлобья. Я ждал чего-то в духе: «Я сказал не приставать ко мне!» — но Кит молча смотрел мне в глаза, одновременно следя за каждым моим движением. Тогда я не придумал ничего лучше, чем попытаться повторить тот же трюк уже левой. Когда Кит отбил снова, это стало похоже на игру, и с радостным криком я попытался рухнуть на него, но Кит только шаг в сторону сделал, а я упал на самортизировавший пол.

— Хочешь драться? — спросил Кит, убирая меч. — Скучно тебе?

— А что, есть другие предложения?

— Нет. Но есть условие. Просто так драться будет скучно. Давай так — если я проигрываю, так и быть, подставлюсь тебе. Сможешь хлопнуть и потом всем растрезвонить, что после долгой борьбы тебе удалось меня так… нагнуть. Опозорить. Не знаю, зачем ты это делаешь.

— Окей, так себе приз. Что получишь ты?

— Если выигрываю я, то ты пойдешь со мной в мою каюту.

Мягко говоря, я охренел. Это как позвать к себе домой. Вроде, и ничего не значит, но не от Кита же.

— Просто в каюту? — спросил я безразлично, разминаясь. У меня не было стимула выиграть, мне было уже интересно, что будет, если пойду. — И ты там не заставишь стирать твои носки, чистить стены или еще что-то?

— Просто пойдешь в каюту, — кивнул Кит. — Потом, так и быть, сразу сможешь сбежать.

— Я не сбегу, — пообещал я. — И драться нам незачем. Все равно я выиграю, потому что ты уже устал, а мне интереснее использовать твой приз, чем бороться за свой.

— Ты во мне сомневаешься? — попытался поддеть Кит, но было кое-что более интересное, чем ловить меня на «слабо», поэтому, глянув на него как на ребенка, я отступил на шаг назад и спросил так, словно уйду, если Кит откажется:

— Так ты идешь?

И Кит пошел. Кажется, его самого волновало то, что он задумал, больше очередной схватки. Не важно, кто из нас будет сильнее тут, в тренировочном зале. Сейчас важнее было, кто окажется сильнее там, в каюте Кита.

Знаете, у нас с ним были довольно похожие каюты. Ничего лишнего. Ничего, что пришлось бы забирать или по чему можно было бы скучать. Мы прошли до каюты так, словно прятались ото всех, а может от кого-то конкретно. Я, как пойманный или плененный, шагнул первым на территорию Кита. Как в логове, тут все пахло им. Я мог бы различить наши каюты по одному только запаху.

Кит не включал света. Стоило двери закрыться, я развернулся, чтобы спросить, какого черта ему тут от меня понадобилось. И не зря открыл рот: в темноте Кит коснулся моих губ своими, попробовал языком нижнюю и отодвинулся. Я почувствовал, как узлом завязалось сердце.

— Это месть, — неожиданно спокойно проинформировал Кит. — За тот внезапный поцелуй. Когда ты, придурок, не спрашивал даже, хочу ли я с тобой целоваться.

— Это ты называешь местью? — Меня тут же повело. Я шагнул вперед и почувствовал, как попятился Кит. — Этот детский сад. Давай я тебе покажу, как надо мстить.

— Что ты мне пок?.. — начал Кит, и заткнулся. Точнее, я его заткнул, и сразу языком. И ладонь на затылок положил, чтобы он не мог отодвинуться. И Кит терпел, как я языком исследовал его рот. А я в каждую секунду ждал, что останусь без языка, что он его откусит. Бывают моменты, когда ваши самые смелые мечты сбываются, и вам настолько хорошо, что кажется, как будто это снится. И вот тогда у вас срывает тормоза, потому что раз это сон, то можно все. Кит был как деревянный, но не сопротивлялся. Закончив, я отстранился и выдохнул:

— Теперь можешь попробовать отомстить за это.

Я ждал. Ждал не просто действий, ждал ответа на свой вопрос. Не приснилось ли мне это, не показалось ли, не придумал ли я, и не получилось ли, что Кит снова сделал что-то, сам не зная что, и дал мне ложную надежду? И Кит двинулся вперед, почти впечатался в меня и снова потянулся губами к моим…

Он целовался агрессивно. Прикусывал губы и отпускал за доли секунды до того, как выступила бы кровь. Мелькнуло осознание, что Кит может так глушить боль от своей безответной любви. Потом — что Кит вот-вот спишет все на шутку. Или что передумал. Но больше всего мне хотелось наслаждаться. Мало о чем получается думать, когда вдруг сбывается то, о чем и мечтать перестал. Единственное, что меня в тот момент волновало: как далеко мы зайдем? Как только кончится поцелуй, Кит вышвырнет меня из комнаты, и мне придется снова ждать, гадать? А при попытке его коснуться я буду получать удар под дых? Я чувствовал, как у меня горели уши. И все эти мысли пронеслись за поцелуй, который хоть и был долгим, но длился несколько секунд. Мы соприкасались носами, только так находя друг друга в полной темноте. Казалось, между нами резонировало что-то, словно мы были двумя катушками. И в этот момент мне верить не хотелось, что он так любовь к Широ глушит. Кит, который стоял передо мной, так не поступил бы. Этот Кит какой-то своей любовью любил меня, и я смело, больше не боясь подставы, протянул руки, обхватил его за талию и прижал его к себе. Кит не возражал, но заметался, не зная, как перехватить инициативу, находясь в ловушке. Схватился за мои запястья, потом обнял за плечи, передумал и погладил по груди ладонью, добрался до ремня и остановился там.

— Может, включим свет? — предложил я, просто потому что просто так отпустить его уже не мог. Кит сглотнул и скомандовал:

— Свет в треть мощности.

Получился интимный полумрак. Я одобрил и убрал его руки с ремня джинс.

— А то мне начинает казаться, что ты в темноте кого-то другого представляешь.

— Хочешь сказать, что в темноте тебя можно перепутать с Широ? Мечтай, — фыркнул Кит. Но как-то он так это сказал… осторожно что ли. Не один я боялся его спугнуть.   
Кит так же боялся, что я придумаю себе что-то, развернусь и уйду.

Мы были одни накануне важного сражения. Если бы не это, наверное, поцелуем все бы и закончилось и мы остались бы какое-то время осмысливать случившееся, а уже потом попробовали бы зайти дальше. Но мы находились практически на краю пропасти, которую собирались перепрыгнуть, и были уверены, что перепрыгнем… а все же…

— Слушай, — окликнул я мягко. Я понимал, что говорю с Китом слишком заботливо, но по-другому не мог. Попытался переместить его к кровати, и Кит снова одеревенел, уперся. — Сядь.

— Зачем?

— Просто сядь. Я же тебя не укладываю. Я хотел бы кое-что сделать. Если что — всегда можешь сказать: хватит. И выгнать меня. Но вот так вот стоять напротив тебя и ждать, когда тебе надоест так же стоять, я не могу.

— Нет, правда. Зачем это все? Что там… нам надо раздеться? — словно сам с собой рассуждая, переспросил Кит. Я, как мебель, сдвинул его к кровати, благо все рядом, только повернуться, и усадил. Тут же расстегнул его штаны, сдернул вместе с трусами. Сейчас главное было не дать опомниться — ни себе, ни ему.

А потом я начал медлить. Осторожно коснулся губами голой коленки, потом языком и уже после этого позволил себе рассмотреть полуголого Кита. Может, виновато освещение, но все же мне показалось, что у Кита был длиннее моего. Но тоньше.  
Я действовал, как опытный. Мы оба так себя вели, потому что понимали — стоит кому-то замешкаться, дать слабину, и второй «проснется», осознает, что происходит, и тогда ничего не получится. Мы оба были как пьяные. Ведомый каким-то наитием, я коснулся губами косточки на щиколотке Кита, потом так же сжатыми губами провел вверх, задержался облизнуть колено, так же без спешки поднялся выше, чуть-чуть, где-то на высоту ладони, прикусил кожу и с улыбкой спросил:

— Не сбежишь?

Кит фыркнул, сдернул с себя куртку, вцепился в мою с раздражением, потянул вверх и на секунду я запутался, запаниковал — вот она та заминка, чтобы задаться вопросом: «А что мы делаем?» Но Кит быстро освободил меня, тут же прижался губами к моим. Пользуясь этим как обманным маневром и позволяя ему по-хозяйски распоряжаться у меня во рту, я ладонями подхватил его под голую задницу и потянул на себя.

Казалось, Кит горит, и эпицентр этого — у него между ног. Я наверняка ощущался бы так же, если бы разделся. Единственное, что я сделал — расстегнул пояс брюк и приподнял майку, чтобы Кит мог потереться головкой не о жесткую ткань, а о мою кожу. Я почувствовал себя как на американских горках — мы только что взобрались на высоту и теперь должны были сорваться вниз, и вот тогда уже никто не смог бы остановиться. Я вытолкнул язык Кита из своего рта и снова опустился — даже не целовал живот, кожу всасывал, оставляя небольшие покраснения. Подбородок защекотала дорожка волос, уходящая вниз. Я наблюдал за тем, как напрягся Кит. Наверное, он думал, что я решаюсь. Что я не смогу, и поэтому целую где угодно, но не там. Но я просто дразнил его и, насмешливо приподняв одну бровь, от всех прелюдий перешел к главному, поймав губами головку.

Вкус был солоноватый, но в целом не противный. Я думал, будет хуже. Я не был уверен, что мне понравится. И понял, что дело не во вкусе — дело в реакции. Я мог сколько угодно задирать Кита, но не мог бы другими действиями сделать так, чтобы он прогнулся настолько сладко. Продолжая работать языком, я, как мог, задрал его футболку, погладил выступившие ребра. До сосков не достал, увы.

От надменного Кита не осталось ничего. Хотелось, конечно, выложиться до конца и насадиться до горла, но я знал, что лучше так, чем испортить этот раз, наблевав ему у кровати. В полутьме тело Кита белело, и я не видел его лица, только острый подбородок. Я держал его ноги так, словно он мог вырваться. Кажется, Кит закрыл лицо сгибом локтя, и он почти не стонал — только часто дышал. Хотя я знал, что ему было хорошо. И мне хотелось, чтобы он стонал, но для этого, пожалуй, надо было перестать ему отсасывать, развернуть его животом на матрас и как следует вставить… Он ведь всегда любил Широ и кроме Широ никому бы больше не доверился. Значит, я был, что называется, первооткрывателем.

А потом Кит начал двигаться, и уже и речи быть не могло о том, чтобы остановиться и как-то изменить положение. Двигался Кит плавно, осторожно, головка каждый раз проходилась по небу, но не задевала горло. Он контролировал себя даже в такой момент. А вот я — нет. Хорошо, что вовремя расстегнул джинсы, и теперь только руку под ремень сунул, крепко обхватив свой член и пытаясь подстроиться под ритм Кита. А потом Кит как опомнился, перехватил меня за волосы и заставил отстраниться, а сам свернулся в клубок. Я первые секунды думал, что я мог сделать не так, а потом заметил светлые пятна на постели и его бедре. Кит пытался отдышаться и на меня посмотрел, словно только что проснувшийся. Я выпрямился и спешно скинул с себя джинсы, трусы и футболку, лег так же поперек кровати вплотную к Киту.

— Руками. Хорошо? — спросил Кит. Я кивнул, и он обхватил мой член горячими пальцами. Двигаясь, он внимательно смотрел за процессом, и теперь я мог видеть только его затылок. Мне было уже все равно, как и куда, главное получить разрядку. Кит двигался быстро, но не потому, что пытался закончить скорее. Наверное, он так же дрочил и себе, по-другому не умел. Ничего, у нас будет время многому научиться…

И кончил я от этой мысли. От красочных образов того, что еще смогу сделать с ним. Позже, конечно. Может даже не сегодня…

Кит только после этого позволил себе отдохнуть — откинулся на одеяло, скомандовал:

— Выключить свет.

Мы снова погрузились во тьму, и я потянул Кита к себе, лениво ощупывал его ватными руками, задумчиво грыз прядь его волос. Мы не разговаривали, потому что сейчас любые слова казались лишними. Лучше ли я, чем Широ? Или без Широ и я сгожусь? Кит выгнал бы меня, если бы я попробовал что-то такое ляпнуть.

— Спишь? — решился Кит. Я вздохнул и ответил:

— Да.

— О чем ты думаешь?

— Я Лэнс, я не умею. И вообще какой кретин после такого думает?.. Хотя нет, постой, думаю, как далеко с тобой можно зайти, прежде чем ты струсишь.

— И больше ни о чем? — Кит приподнялся, по-хозяйски закинул на меня ногу. Я не возражал, даже снова за задницу прижал его плотнее.

— А о чем должен? — Ну конечно, он спрашивал о Широ. И это было приятно. Кит, который волнуется. Да, волнуется больше за себя — признавался Широ, получил отказ и не то чтобы скоро, но все же переспал со мной. Но я столько времени слушал шаги в коридоре, чтобы понять, не в каюту ли Широ он идет, что готов был простить ему все. Главным было именно то, что сейчас он лежал со мной. Да и… я знал, что ни к какому Широ он больше не пойдет. Потому что Широ будет за нас рад. Потому что Кит ни за что не связывался бы со мной, если бы думал, что там есть надежда.

Мы лежали в темноте настолько долго, что так и заснули. Не знаю, запер ли Кит дверь. Любой мог войти и увидеть нас, валяющимися голыми поперек кровати. И задницу Кита в моих руках.

***

Кит не избегал меня после этого. Просто так получилось, что тот вечер был последними мгновениями тишины перед масштабным боем. Мы собирались победить Заркона, и, казалось, все остальное мы доберем потом. Вернемся на Землю, где Кит больше не будет один. Я представлял себе квартиру, небольшую. Из тех, где одна комната на все: и кухня, и гостиная, и спальня. Мы не афишировали, не знал даже Широ. Заметил только, что у нас потеплели отношения, но не мог это ни с чем связать. Если мы с Китом сталкивались где-то случайно, только вдвоем, то целовались, я сжимал его пальцы и отпускал. Все потом. Когда никто не будет нас обвинять, что разгар войны и важной операции, а у нас только как до постели добраться на уме.  
Я не задавал вопросов. Во-первых, было не до того. Ну изменил Кит свое мнение относительно меня, и мне же лучше. Серьезно, даже если бы он сказал: «Потому что кроме тебя никто не согласится» — на данном этапе я уже был бы счастлив. Меня просто пьянило то, что наконец-то, наконец-то Кит снизошел. Мне кажется, я все эти дни неоправданно сиял и так же резко потускнел к битве ближе. Потому что одно дело знать, что все будут сражаться, и совсем другое, когда Кит, только что буквально ставший твоим, говорит, что согласен на самоубийственное задание, от которого даже Клинки отказались. Я бы, конечно, и раньше волновался за Кита, но теперь я ощущал его как собственную руку, которую мне предлагали сунуть в камин. И времени не было ни на что вообще, даже в ангаре его отвлекла Аллура, я даже пары слов ему сказать не успел. Может быть, я драматизирую, но мне все время казалось, что это последний раз, когда я его вижу.

Но Кит вернулся.

Как вам описать самую масштабную за эту войну битву… Это было нечто. Прямо-таки вау. Я надеялся, что мы могли убить этого чертового старика Заркона, и даже его флот ему не помог. И тут, казалось бы, праздновать хотя бы эту, но победу. Не полную, но все же…

Но во время сражения, когда Заркон схватился за Черного, который и был головой, что-то случилось. Ощущение этого могильным холодом пронеслось по всем нам, фантомной болью. Когда Черный перестал отвечать на позывные, двигаться, когда мы доставили его на корабль… я был уверен, что внутри мы найдем мертвого Широ. Я даже представлял себе его безмятежно-спокойное лицо, думал о том, где же в космосе его хоронить, и можно ли будет вернуть его на Землю хотя бы для погребения. Представлял — и не мог перестать хлюпать носом. Потому что Широ… даже если он был соперником, я никогда не держал на него зла. Раз уж на то пошло, то Кита я подчас ненавидел куда больше, а Широ… он помогал мне. Поддерживал.

Но кабина была пуста, такая же пустота осталась в душе после этого. Неопределенность. Хуже этого было бы, если бы потерялся и черный лев, и мы так и не узнали бы, что там, в его кабине. Широ умудрился пропасть из космического корабля в открытом космосе. Что самое жуткое — сделал он это в разгар сражения и окруженный галрийским флотом.

Сколько времени было у нас с Китом… меньше недели. Может быть, даже дня три. Я не трогал его, я рано стал понимать, что даже если Кит и питает какие-то чувства ко мне, достаточные, чтобы пустить в свою постель — Широ для него важнее. Потому что как только Широ пропал — на Ките не было лица. Он рвался вернуться — да, да, туда, где был целый рой галрийских истребителей. И вот странно, пока Кит орал, чтобы его пропустили к Красному, все смотрели на меня с какой-то надеждой. Словно знали что-то. Что мне оставалось? Я вздохнул, перехватил шею Кита в захват и полушутя заговорил:

— Ну, ну. Для начала остынь. Нужно все обдумать. Его не выбрасывало там. Помнишь, когда ты с Аллурой оказался в открытом космосе, Красный прилетел за вами. Может, и Черный тоже вот-вот ломанется за Широ.

Так, уговорами, бессмысленной сейчас болтовней, я усыпил его бдительность. Кажется, Кит даже прислушивался, хотя я сам не верил в то, что говорил. Но я не знал, что с Широ. Впрочем, был уверен, что он не остался там. Мы бы заметили… да и мне просто не хотелось об этом думать. Иначе получалось, что мы струсили. Я в этот момент был тем еще мудаком, конечно, но за Кита я боялся больше, чем за Широ.  
Так, пятясь и удерживая его от резких движений, я дошел с Китом до кают, локтем открыл свою и втащил Кита внутрь. Свет тут уже горел.

— Какого черта ты делаешь? — только дошло до Кита. А может, он и правда прислушивался к тому, как я его уговаривал. Те три дня, что мы были счастливы, был другой Кит, подмененный. А теперь вернулся настоящий, и меня это резануло не хуже, чем пропажа Широ.

— Спасаю тебя от самоубийства.

— Широ может быть там! Нужно…

— Кит, мы только что оттуда. — Я даже не думал его трогать. Встал только между ним и дверью, чтобы если что успеть остановить. — Широ там не было… Кит, ты не ощутил в какой-то момент, когда мы были Вольтроном?..

— Нет! Тела не было! Он не мог бесследно испариться!

Я говорил мягко, Кит в ответ кричал. В глаза не смотрел, сжимал кулаки и зубы. Я боялся его трогать. Мне кажется, у меня сердце бы остановилось, если бы он сейчас отбросил мои руки. А он бы отбросил, я это понимал. А Кита хотелось обнять. Просто обнять и прижать к себе, впитать в себя его ненависть и боль. Дать понять, что я понимаю, что Широ ему намного больше, чем не чужой. Понимаю и, о ужас, прощаю. Конечно, прощать нечего — я знал все с самого начала и должен быть благодарен за то, что у нас хоть несколько дней было вместе… но мне было мало Кита.

В тот момент я, пожалуй, даже готов был бы умереть вместо Широ, лишь бы Кит так убивался по мне. Настолько я его любил к этому времени. Пока Кит не отвечал взаимностью, я пытался гасить это чувство. Когда он ответил, оно разгорелось подобно лесному пожару. И теперь я стоял и понимал две вещи: во-первых, я не знаю, что делать с Китом и его болью. А во-вторых — кроме меня ему никто и не смог бы помочь.

В тот момент ему не нужен был любовник, любимый, да и друг не особо. Киту нужен был я и моя поддержка. Без распускания рук или успокаивающих речей. Просто чтобы его не оставляли одного. Я ощущал себя чем-то странным. Очень нужным и в то же время не то чтобы живым. Как холодный душ или наоборот теплая ванная. И в тот момент я, несмотря на происходящее, был рад, что я есть у Кита. Что есть кто-то между этой болью и Китом. Я даже не ревновал, я понимал — у меня так же тянуло неприятно внутри от исчезновения Широ, и так же было страшно за то, что он остался там, среди галра…


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7

Мне больше нравилось, когда Широ был мне просто соперником. К тому же хорошо ко мне настроенным.

Я ждал Кита в ангаре и чувствовал, как с каждой секундой становлюсь все старше. Было тихо, сюда не совался никто. Черный лев так и лежал сломанной игрушкой, открыв пасть. Остальные львы словно теплыми еще были, а этот холодным. И все же мне казалось, что он наблюдает за мной. Будто бы я мог бы помочь ему подняться, вытащить на «прогулку».

Было похоже, что исчезновение Широ навалилось на Кита за всех. Остальные старались жить дальше. Он же не умер. А вот Кит места себе не находил. И это лучше всего напоминало мне о моем месте в этой трагедии. Я мог бы надавить. Мог бы потребовать внимания или ответа. Но я выбрал противоположную тактику — я играл хорошего парня, поддерживал. В конце концов, Кит никуда от меня не уходил. Да, не проявлял снова сам инициативы, и я тоже его не трогал, но между нами не звучало: «Прости, я понял, что тебе не заменить Широ». Кит вел себя так же терпимо и тепло ко мне, я же переживал двойной удар: исчезновение Широ и реакцию Кита на это. Я не знаю, с чем это можно сравнить. Наверное, как если бы вас били по яйцам с двух сторон одновременно.

По тому, как возвращалась Красная, можно было понять — Широ снова не было. Я не знаю, чего именно Кит ждал. Что все это время труп Широ болтался в открытом космосе? Скорее всего, Кит просто не мог сидеть на месте. Больно было всем, но нам больно было с самого начала этого «приключения». Я вечерами заснуть не мог, сходя с ума от мысли, что на Земле думают о моем исчезновении родители. Что, если военные арестовали их? Взяли в заложники в ожидании нашего возвращения? Или просто сказали, что мы пропали без вести и вероятно мертвы. Эти мысли были с нами постоянно — с Ханком и Пидж тоже, я уверен. Но мы отодвигали их на второй план и продолжали заниматься делом. У нас не было времени на депрессию. Мысли об исчезновении Широ легли в тот же сундучок тяжких дум и были спрятаны куда-то на задворки. Кит так не умел.

Из Краснойго Кит вышел осторожно, словно на корабль врагов высаживался. Ничего не сказал, только сверлил каким-то подозрительным взглядом. Мне кажется, он ждал сцен после каждого такого возвращения, но я был благостен и даже своих худших опасений не высказывал. Более того, я совершенно искренне спрашивал:

— Ничего?

Кит кивнул и, вроде, расслабился. Во всяком случае, перестал выглядеть так враждебно и подошел ближе.

— Никогда раньше не задумывался о том, насколько мы маленькие в сравнении с космосом, — признался Кит. 

Я позволил себе улыбку:

— Да?.. Даже странно.

Я хотел спросить: что ты скажешь Широ, если найдешь? Что с тобой будет, если ты найдешь его тело? Что, в конце концов, будет с нами двоими в любом из вариантов? Тот вечер был просто ошибкой? Ты экспериментировал? Поэтому тебя хватило только на то, чтобы отдрочить мне и завалиться спать? Или тебе нужно было привыкнуть, постепенно переходить к более серьезным ласкам? Ты проверял себя на прочность и сломался?

Хотел спросить, но не мог. Я очень хорошо чувствовал Кита. Даже не потому, что любил. Я хорошо чувствовал всех на этом корабле, разве что кроме Корана и Аллуры. Просто мы были частью целого. И боль Кита я ощущал как свою. Я не знал, что он там думает о нас, но отлично понимал его боль из-за потери самого близкого человека. Понимал, что ему не до меня, и не нарывался.

— Хочешь пойти поесть? — предложил я. Кухня и зона отдыха были местами, где можно было посидеть вдвоем. Кит не приходил в мою каюту, как и я в его. Да и наши мимолетные поцелуи закончились. Но Кит и не гнал. Если бы не потеря Широ, я бы давно с ним поговорил, но тут нужно было деликатно, чтобы не лишиться его навсегда.

Кит прислушался к себе, кивнул:

— Да. Надо бы поесть.

— Это замечательно, потому что на ужин наконец-то не зеленая жижа. Завтра будет делегация с дружественных планет, и Ханк постарался. Конечно, он грозился руки оторвать любому, кто тронет хоть кусочек, но тебе простит.

— Прикрываешься мной, чтобы урвать вкусной еды? — улыбнулся неловко Кит. 

Я отзеркалил его улыбку более явной, кивнул:

— Ты против?

— Нет. Что, уже ночь?

— Два часа как. Ты так и не научился различать время… — Я пошел вперед. В замке был вечерний свет — эдакий синеватый неоновый полумрак. Но на кухне можно было включить полный свет. Все спали, и от этого создавалось ощущение, что на корабле есть только мы двое. Что во всем космосе есть только мы двое.

Я первым включил на кухне свет и полез за подносами Ханка, отложил из них, чтобы он совсем завтра не зверел, поставил тарелку между нами с Китом.

— Смотри. Почти как с Земли. Ханк просто волшебник.

— Это точно, нигде не пропадет, — кивнул Кит, но на свернутые сэндвичи смотрел так, словно видел вместо них другое. Умирающего от голода Широ, например. 

Пришлось бросить вызов, взяв крайний к Киту и предупредив:

— Слушай. Даже если есть не будешь, я все равно скажу Ханку, что это ты.

Кит надулся и принялся за еду. Без особого аппетита, впрочем. Закончив с одним, когда я уже после третьего пальцы облизывал и думал на этом и остановиться, Кит заговорил:

— Спасибо.

— Это Ханку, я только подсказал, где найти.

— Нет… За все спасибо. Как ты себя ведешь. Что делаешь… Слушай, Лэнс. Пошли ко мне?

— Это ты меня пожалел что ли? — фыркнул я. — Еще будешь или убирать?

— Убирай. Это не жалость. Я… я не могу. Ложусь спать, и мысли всякие в голову лезут.

— А я типа барьера для мыслей. — Я уже возился у холодильника. Прежний Кит давно бы сказал, что не хочешь — и не надо, но этот продолжал сидеть задумчиво.

— Да, — признался Кит. — Прости. Совсем не хочется… ничего. Но мне ночами не хватает… кого-то. Тебя не хватает. Я привык один, и справляться один, но вы ребята…

— Так в качестве кого я нужен?.. — Я наклонил голову на бок. — Я так спрашиваю, чтобы лишнего себе не позволить.

— Господи, Лэнс. Ты можешь что угодно себе позволять… но не теперь. Дай мне время. — Кит встал из-за стола, но все еще ждал. Приглашение было в силе, и я кочевряжился именно потому, что боялся не сдержаться.

— Просто останови меня, если я перейду черту, — предложил я, и Кит кивнул. По коридору я пытался идти шаг в шаг с ним, чтобы меня приняли просто за эхо. Чтобы никто не догадался, что я ушел к Киту в каюту. Хотя я готов был следовать за ним вприпрыжку. Я вообще ощущал себя так, словно на один из моих фирменных подгонов девушка наконец ответила: «Да к черту это все, давай сразу переспим». И это при том, что секса мне не светило.

Честно говоря, я ожидал в его каюте очередные схемы и планы, как и где нам найти Широ, но там было по-прежнему пусто. Даже мою каюту почти всю заняла игровая приставка, Кит же продолжал жить как монах и ничего к себе не тащил. Он словно очередной побег готовил — в любой момент мог уйти, взяв только то, что было на нем. Из-за этого стало как-то грустно — мне представился Кит, затерявшийся в космосе. Кит, которому больше не нужен я.

Кит осмотрелся и запер дверь каюты. Конечно, это выглядело бы подозрительно, но лучше так, чем… стоп! Кит заперся? Что же такого мог увидеть кто-нибудь, решивший сюда заглянуть? Я застыл изваянием у двери, пока Кит снимал верхний доспех, осторожно складывая на полку. Оставшись голым по пояс, он без спешки надел футболку, обернулся так, словно проверял — тут ли я. Я не придумал ничего умнее, чем шутить:

— А можно то же самое, но медленнее и не одеваться так уж сразу?

Кит шумно выдохнул через нос и продолжил так же, как и раньше. Я стянул куртку, повесил у двери и сел, как гость, на его кровать, заговорил о том, что зудело:

— Так значит… я был твоим первым поцелуем?

— Кого еще волнует эта детская ерунда? — фыркнул Кит. Я пожал плечами, хотя он и не мог этого видеть, стоя спиной ко мне. Зато я любовался, как перекатывались под тканью трусов мышцы ягодиц. — Как насчет первого секса?

— В рождественскую вечеринку пару лет назад, — пожал плечами я. — Джессика. Ей хотелось секса, мне хотелось секса, мы просто решили помочь друг другу. Там было больше гормонов, чем чувств.

— А потом? — переодевшись в джинсы и футболку, Кит обернулся. Я сидел, положив подбородок на сцепленные пальцы, поморщился от этого вопроса:

— Мы будем каждый секс обсуждать? Прости, но я в этом был менее закрыт.

— Более доступен, — поправил Кит, направившись к кровати.

— Ты в джинсах спишь?

— Так мы, вроде, пока и не спим, — спокойно возразил Кит и сел рядом. Как школьница, право слово. — Как насчет парней?

— Мммм. Нет. С парнями сложнее, и даже если тяга была, я старался все же выбирать девушек.

— На мне принцип сломался? Или Пидж не подходит, а Аллура непреклонна?

— Господи, Кит, хватит искать подвох. Ты более недоступный, чем Аллура. Если б не отвлекался на тебя, давно бы… взаимности добился, вот что.

— Тогда почему я?

— Потому что я выбрал, — лениво пожал плечами, поднялся и краем глаза зацепил беспокойство в глазах Кита. Да, мой любимый, я знал, что ты не хотел оставаться один. Но я лишь снял джинсы, положил их аккуратно на полку, сверху бросил как попало футболку. По-хозяйски полез под одеяло Кита, лег к стене. — Хочешь подловить меня на чем-то? Зачем?

— Хочу понять, — смутившись, ответил Кит. — Просто понимаешь… мне казалось, что я очень сильно люблю Широ. И мне казалось, что если не так… то это просто игра… ничего серьезного.

— Да, с общением у тебя не очень, — фыркнул я, хотя и понял, что Кит хотел сказать. Такой уж я — всех понимал. Кит говорил о том, что ждал от других такой же любви, какую сам испытывал к Широ, а все остальное считал несерьезным. Я же не мог ему в самом деле рассказывать, как мне внутренности крутило, когда я его видел. Или как я прислушивался к шагам в коридоре… или как думал, что было бы, если б мы в ту ночь не выбрались из гарнизона и не наткнулись на Кита с Широ. — Слушай, Кит… никто не будет любить тебя так, как ты любишь Широ. И ты никого другого так любить не будешь. Любовь она, знаешь ли, как эти планеты. Вроде все круглые, но все такие разные… Прости, если разочаровал.

— Ты не сбежишь? — спросил Кит, джинсы тоже снял, но под одеяло залез в футболке. — Свет выключить.

Стало темно, зато тепло и в некоторых местах очень даже жарко. Я сглотнул:

— Сейчас?

— Вообще.

— С космического корабля?.. Да понял я, понял. Все, без шуток. Кит, я все это время пытался от тебя сбежать. Если ты не заметил, то ты не самый удачный вариант, чтобы влюбиться. Если бы я мог…

— А если однажды сможешь? — перебил Кит. Мы были похожи на пару, которая вместе очень-очень давно и для которой нет ничего лучше таких вот разговоров в темноте под одним одеялом. Были бы похожи, если бы не мой стояк. И все же, до колен я переплел наши ноги, протянул руку под головой Кита и начал мягко массировать его затылок.

— Нет, и однажды не смогу.

Кит долгое время молчал. Я даже подумал, что он заснул, когда в темноте вдруг заговорил кто-то другой. Точнее, это был Кит, но не тот Кит, каким я его знал.

— Широ стал для меня настоящим спасением. Мамы никогда не видел, отец умер, а тут Широ… он был другом, старшим товарищем. Не отворачивался от меня. И я подумал: о, у меня наконец-то будет кто-то. Нет, не в плане отношений, об этом тогда не думалось, а в плане… кто-то близкий. Я злился на него, когда он записался в ту экспедицию. Злился, хотя и старался этого не показывать. Для Широ это было важно. И я старался отнестись с пониманием… Но экспедиция пропала. Это эгоистично, но я подумал тогда: «Вот и все. Широ тоже бросил меня». Это было больно… не передать насколько.

— Ты все равно защищал его.

— Что мне оставалось? Ужасное чувство. Словно двигатель внутри работает на последнем издыхании и вот-вот взорвется. Я никогда особо не отличался ведь спокойствием…

Я поцеловал Кита куда-то в бровь, слова тут были лишними. Кит дышал неровно, но не плакал. Ему просто было сложно обо всем этом говорить. Ему было стыдно за то, кем он был, я чувствовал это.

— И теперь тоже… снова это чувство. Нечестное по отношению к Широ… он же не специально. Но он словно опять бросил меня… Именно поэтому, — Кит выпрямился, и я снова узнал его: это был прежний Кит, — если ты меня бросишь, я не прощу.

— Ты экспериментируешь так? — спросил я, снова попытавшись прижать Кита к себе. И стояком своим к нему прижимался специально. Совести у Кита, конечно, не было, и этот факт он игнорировал, либо принимал как должное.

— Нет. Я верю тебе. Но я и Широ верил. Хотя, конечно, да… он же не обещал мне ничего… просто помогал, а я в него впился.

— Эй, Кит. Можешь впиться в меня. И если однажды я исчезну, а потом вернусь без руки и измученный, можешь сказать мне, что я бросил тебя. А я попытаюсь загладить свою вину. Попытаюсь снова заслужить твое доверие. Но я очень надеюсь, что так не будет. Честно не хочу в плен, — я обнял Кита за плечи, говорил уже куда-то в ключицы.

***

Пожалуй, это чувство было у меня в самом начале, когда прошла эйфория от того, что нам Вселенную спасать, и теперь. Тоска по дому. Я слабовольно не хотел никакой войны, никаких Вселенных. Мне было мало времени с Китом. Я не хотел, чтобы он страдал, чтобы все вокруг делали вид, что забыли про Широ. Не хотел, чтобы все посматривали на Кита как на занозу в жопе. И в то же время я понимал и их, и Кита, и бегал между ними ссаным веником, чтобы и Кита поддержать, и их успокоить. Мне казалось, Аллура уже готова съездить ему по лицу.

Но когда стали выбирать нового пилота черному льву — тут я был готов! Занять место Широ… Я снова как бы и понимал, что Кит будет меня ненавидеть и в свою каюту больше не пустит… ну, какое-то время. Недели две, наверное. Но я так в семь лет пожарную машину на рождество не хотел, как быть пилотом черного льва.

Я сидел там, наверное, весь час. Но лев был как мертвый. Внутри синего всегда какое-то ощущение присутствия, будто в доме с призраками. Он был как бы теплым. Внутри черного же было как в склепе, как ночью на кладбище сидеть, и когда жуть стала совсем невозможной, подкатывала к горлу и грозила вылиться в паническую атаку, я вышел. И снова — с одной стороны я был уверен, что лев никому не будет подчиняться и придется ждать Широ, а с другой… я верил в Кита. Он был достоин. Во всяком случае для меня.

Но когда черный лев ожил и зарычал — сначала я почувствовал боль. Показалось, что свою, потому что вот и все, Кит ушел вперед и занял место Широ, а я так и остался просто Лэнсом. Где-то впереди Кита будет ждать Широ, а я останусь сзади… но когда вышел Кит, я понял или убедил себя, что это была его боль. Таким потерянным я его еще никогда не видел. Пару лет назад я бы печень продал за такой его взгляд. Видите ли, вот твоя способность получать все, что хочешь и не хочешь, вышла тебе боком. Но не теперь. Сейчас я чувствовал, как внутри него расползается чернота. То, что лев его принял, было равносильно смерти Широ. Кит не хотел чтобы кто-либо пилотировал черного льва. И еще меньше хотел пилотировать его сам. Понимал, что так надо, но ему самому казалось, что этим он предает надежду на возвращение Широ. Поэтому, когда все начали его поздравлять, я не мог. Наверное, это выглядело эгоистично — хотел сам быть лидером и не смог, но я был сосредоточен на Ките. И на том, чтобы они не подрались.

— Это бред, — вздохнул Кит, все еще глядя на всех исподлобья. — Я и лидер?.. Нет. Это кошмарный сон какой-то. Нам нужно найти Широ, и…

— Ты пытался, — напомнила мягко Аллура. 

Тут же подключилась Пидж, и настроение у всех явно поползло вниз:

— Мы обязательно найдем Широ. Но, Кит, сейчас нужен Вольтрон. Нет времени расслабляться.

— Да как вы не понимаете?! Я не смогу заменить Широ! Я не такой…

— Кит, никто не сможет заменить Широ, — произнес я. О да, я начинал злиться. Ему снова все преподнесли на блюде, а он снова воротил нос и был готов сбежать от этого. Да каждый из нас хотел быть пилотом Черного и лидером… ну, кроме Ханка. У них с Желтым такая любовь, что лучше не спрашивайте. Но когда заметил, как прислушивается ко мне Кит, как принимает мои слова — стал смелее. Положил руку ему на плечо, стараясь контролировать себя,не слишком ли по-гейски я выгляжу. — Но Широ, где бы он ни был, сейчас нужно, чтобы ты его подменил. Чтобы ты прикрыл его, пока он отсутствует. Что, передоверишь это кому-то из нас?

— Нет, — согласился Кит. У меня все же была к нему лазейка, и я яро надеялся, что по реакции Кита на меня и мои слова остальные еще ничего не понимали. Просто Лэнси-Лэнс к любому подберет путь, так-то! Даже к Киту.

А может, они все знали, понимали, но играли с нами в эту игру — мы не палимся, они делают вид, что ничего не поняли.

А вечером я знал, где искать Кита — он сидел в ангаре, в джинсах и футболке, прямо напротив черного льва. Я, ничего не говоря, но и не скрываясь, подошел и сел рядом. Кит меня заметил, но головы не повернул. И я решил не приставать, просто составил компанию. Знал, что ему надо побыть одному, но… но еще остро чувствовал, что я его теряю. Что я не встал на его сторону, не сказал что либо Широ, либо никто. Заставил его быть лидером. Ишь какой чувствительный… но я не хотел отпускать Кита, и поэтому в пустом ангаре сидел с ним напротив льва, которого не мог пилотировать.

— Мне показалось там, когда он… включился, что Широ нет больше, — заговорил негромко Кит. Будто кто-то мог нас подслушать. Я только кивнул — примерно так я и сам подумал. — Хотя я и раньше его водил… и без Широ. Знаешь, он тогда ранен был, и он сказал, что… что если что-то случится, то я должен стать лидером Вольтрона. Мне кажется, я услышал только начало. С Широ что-то случится… Я уже пережил один раз его смерть, я не хотел переживать это снова. Это какое-то издевательство. Сколько можно вообще?

— Эй. Я тут, — напомнил я, быстро осмотрелся и накрыл его ладонь своей. Кит руки не отдернул, но и не повернулся снова.

— Что, если и с тобой что-то случится? Мы же не бессмертные.

— Я постараюсь, чтобы не случилось. — Я говорил уверенно, но как-то… не от сердца что ли. У меня была большая семья, и я не понимал, каково Киту… Может быть, он отбрасывал все, что получал, именно потому, что хотел не этого? Как я раньше не понял? Ему нужна была семья, и нужен был Широ. Он получил Широ в наставники — ни с кем Широ не нянчился столько, сколько с ним, я помню свою зависть. И Кит был более-менее спокоен. Дрался, выкидывал всякое… но чем больше он этого откалывал, тем внимательнее к нему становился Широ. Да. Ему не нужно было место лучшего пилота, он пришел за этой связью, за теплотой. Потом переварил это в любовь.  
А сейчас его держал я. Это льстило, но я все же чувствовал и ответственность. Связь была не такой сильной, как с Широ, но крепла, пока я продолжал находиться рядом. Наверное, Кит каждую секунду проверял меня… возможно, Кит с самого первого поцелуя, когда врезал мне, проверял меня. Могу ли я его выдержать. А я думал, что не мог. И все равно выдерживал. Я понемногу начинал понимать… во всяком случае, так мне казалось. Вряд ли Кит притворялся, что я ему противен или мои чувства. Просто… может, я переубедил его?

Кит лег, положив руки за голову и уставившись в высокий потолок.

— Космос огромен, — заговорил Кит. — Мне жизни не хватит, чтобы обыскать его весь… Да и жизни Широ не хватит, чтобы меня дождаться.

— Ну… будем надеяться, что вы движетесь друг другу навстречу, — пожал плечами я. Кит посмотрел снизу вверх, как-то удивленно даже, приподняв одну бровь. — Что? Все еще ждешь, когда я буду ревновать?

— Да, — признался Кит. Я усмехнулся как мог обворожительно и пообещал:

— Начну, как только вернется Широ.

Мы вместе пошли спать. Он в свою каюту, я в свою. Время было позднее, он выглядел подавленным, и я правда думал, что он ляжет и заснет. Может не сразу. Но разбудила меня тревога. Такая, знаете… не на нас нападают, а мы снова теряем паладинов. Кит опять свалил, и когда я досадливо успел подумать, что он отправился искать Широ или посмотреть, каков Черный в деле, оказалось, что он пошел надрать зад Лотору! И великодушно звал нас с собой. Он был лидером только день, а я уже его ненавидел.  
Как лидера. Как Кит он был нужен мне по-прежнему. И конечно вслед за ним я сорвался одним из первых. И что в итоге?

В итоге мы стояли в туманности какой-то планеты, у нас постепенно отказывали приборы, где-то тут прятался, как какой-то страшный Хищник, Лотор и наверняка вырезал нас по одному. Я, конечно, искал всех в этом тумане, но льва повело куда-то в сторону, и так как это была Красная (а я вместо того, чтобы занять место Широ, лишился своего и занял кресло Кита), я понял — он ведет к прежнему хозяину. К Киту.  
Я немного завидовал. Синий лев не пускал меня к себе больше. Красная же все еще тянулась к Киту, словно брошенная девушка. В некотором роде я понимал её боль, может, поэтому мы так хорошо ладили. Даже лучше, чем она раньше ладила с Китом.  
Глаза Черного сияли едва-едва, он стоял на каком-то скалистом выступе, меня тоже заметил и как-то даже обрадовался. Будто кто-то другой мог бы его ругать сейчас… конечно нет.

— Широ бы не допустил такой ошибки.

Я слышал Кита так, словно это лев говорил со мной. У нас практически отключилась электроника. Больше всего я боялся, что львы просто рухнут на эту планету, и мы тоже не сможем с нее выбраться. Зато галра и Лотор во главе будут знать, где искать львов. Лежат, никому не мешают, осталось только наши трупики оттуда вытряхнуть.

— Я рад, что ты поступаешь не так, как Широ, есть шанс, что хоть ты не потеряешься, но все же… Кит, я надеюсь, это станет тебе уроком… А, ладно. Скажем, это твой первый рабочий день в роли командира. Дальше пойдет лучше.

— Думаешь?

— Не ной.

— Ты сидишь, сложив руки на груди, и все равно улыбаешься? — спросил Кит, и я вспомнил, что он не мог меня видеть. Именно так я и сидел, но подтверждать не стал. — А поддерживаешь только потому, что еще надеешься на что-то?

— Почему ты так считаешь? — это звучало обидно. Что значит надеюсь? Мы вполне себе могли бы уже… не пропади у нас Широ.

— Ты стал… мягче, что ли.

Я фыркнул что-то вроде: «Нашел время», — развернул льва и отправился в красный туман, Кит догонял. Мы должны были все исправить. Не Кит, хотя да, черт, виноват был он и его горящий зад. Но мы, все мы.

Первой мы нашли Аллуру. Возможно, Синяя еще не утратил связь со мной, а может, просто Аллура была ближе всего. К нам она бросилась как к спасителям, даже не думала кричать на Кита за то, куда он нас завел.

— Ну наконец-то! — через помехи заговорила Синяя голосом Аллуры. Звучало странно. — Он был тут!.. У меня мурашки от этого принца…

— Что, настолько мерзкий? — спросил я. Увидеть его, конечно, не получалось, но, помня Заркона, я представлял себе его сына примерно таким же. Аллура вопрос проигнорировала, а Черный, довольно плавно для своих габаритов, свернул и отправился искать остальных. Синяя потянулась за ним, следом я на Красной.

Забавно. Говорили, что красный лев с характером, но он слушался так же хорошо, как и Синяя до последнего времени. Возможно, он обиделся на Кита. Возможно ли, что красный лев любил Кита так же, как любят люди? И звал меня, думая, что я понимаю его боль?.. Что я все еще…

Впереди показались огни, и с жуткими помехами, словно ржавые трубы друг о друга терлись, Кит позвал:

— Ханк? Пидж?

Впереди сверкнуло ярче, но свет был какой-то… не наш. Не львов. Все трое это почувствовали, но если мы с Аллурой остановились, то Кит рванул вперед. И в лоб ему врезался истребитель Лотора.

Я сотню раз видел, как такое происходило. Мы часто специально шли на таран, потому что львы выдерживали прямое столкновение истребителей, их даже не царапало. Но в этот раз Черного льва отшвырнуло — вместе с кораблем принца он пролетел между нами и стал снижаться — опять же, под его манипуляциями. Я видел, как черный лев вцепился в крыло железной пастью, а потом туман сожрал их.

— Его надо вытаскивать! — почти в панике проорал я. Тут вообще отвратительно было находиться, но чем ниже к почве — тем хуже работали приборы. Если они упадут, то даже мы не сможем вытащить оттуда Кита!

Лотор не выбирал его наугад, он, может, и Аллуру видел, но только выследил, куда она отправится. Ему нужен был именно лидер, вожаку в горло вцепиться, ему даже все равно было, кем мы заменили Широ. Если Лотор вообще знал, что Широ пропал. Самое отвратительное, что у Лотора электроника либо работала, либо функционировала достаточно, чтобы в полную силу атаковать. Вряд ли он хотел похоронить себя вместе с Китом на этой планете.

Есть все же какое-то единение в Вольтроне. Потому что, бросившись спасать лидера, мы с Аллурой не мешали друг другу — я вцепился в крыло истребителя, Красная в Черного льва и потащил вверх, из-под Лотора. Истребитель сделал еще одну новую для меня вещь — развернул второе крыло и ударил меня по голове так, что на секунду в кабине стало темно, и я подумал, что все, хана, отключился либо я, либо техника. Кита Аллура оттащила подальше, но без меня он, видимо, уходить не собирался, и они еще ждали поодаль. Намекали, что пора бежать, и заодно присматривали, не понадобится ли мне помощь. Когда я рванул к ним на остатках скорости, то был уверен, что эта машина моего льва за хвост поймает и потянет обратно. Но истребитель принца перегнал меня и снова бросился к Черному. Аллура осталась на месте. Кит развернулся и рванул, что было скорости. Он уводил Лотора от нас подальше, признав наконец его опасность.

Я заковыристо выругался и услышал возмущенное:

— Лэнс!

— Простите, не знал, что мы еще слышим друг друга, — честно извинился я, потому что за схватку ни от кого ни звука не прилетало.

— Ты забыл «сын ведьмы и мудака с комплексом бога».

— И это тоже.

— Аллура! Лэнс! — Без спешки, как на прогулке, к нам приближались Ханк и Пидж. Даже разозлили немного. — Где Кит? Лотор?

— За мной! — скомандовал я. Да, я так решил, без лидера лидером буду я, тем более, что наш так просчитался. Аллура была ближе и рванула первой, но Красная все же был быстрее, и я быстро ее нагнал. Ни Лотора, ни Кита уже не было видно, и с каждой секундой казалось, что мы разминулись, что мы летим так быстро не в ту сторону. Первым на нас, откуда-то снизу, вылетел именно Кит, сбил Ханка, и несколько секунд львы перебирали лапами в воздухе, восстанавливая направление.

— Если все здесь, то давайте собирать Вольтрон, — выдал Кит.

***

Ну, обычно, когда мы собираемся в Вольтрон, битва заканчивается. Я бы многое мог рассказать о том, что происходило после, но это были бы только междометия. Если вкратце, то мы разошлись, как гопники с района: то ли мы бежали, то ли мы им задали и свалили, пока они нам не начали задавать. Я все осматривался в поисках Лотора, но того не было нигде.

В Замке Кита поздравляли за удачную первую миссию, но было видно, что они так пытаются его подбодрить, и лучше бы они молчали. Кит орать на них не стал, конечно, но к себе сбежал достаточно быстро. Для приличия я еще немного прождал в ангаре, осмотрел своего нового льва, снова попытался клинья подбить к старому (неудачно, Синяя ревнивая, и теперь не прощала меня тем более), и отправился как был, в доспехе, к каютам. У Кита не было заперто. Когда я открыл, он лежал поверх одеяла и тоже до сих пор в доспехах, лицом в стену.

— Ты как? Молотком? — спросил я от двери.

— Переживу, — отозвался Кит, не оборачиваясь.

— Хочешь побыть один?

— Да, было бы неплохо, — так же поддержал Кит. Я сам себе кивнул и пожелал:

— Тогда, спокойной ночи.

Никогда не понимал привычки Кита спать в уличной одежде. Бывало, еще когда я в отгулы уходил в город, мы напивались, и утром я просыпался в уличном, и мне тогда казалось, что я проспал в помойке. Тело должно отдыхать!

***

Утром в ангар вышел Ханк, выглядел он бодрым и тоже был при доспехе.

— Аллура говорила, ты решил слетать поискать Широ. Думаешь, Кит что-то пропустил?

— Думаю, что устал сидеть и смотреть, как Кит сходит с ума… Да и Широ мой кумир. Если Кит бесится больше всех, то это не значит…

— Эй, приятель, а ты уверен? — лицо Ханка лучилось заботливостью. 

Я решил все же уточнить:

— В чем?

— Ну… Кит и Широ. Ты же понимаешь… и потом еще и ты, вроде как… а теперь ты идешь искать Широ, чтобы вернуть его Киту. Хотя Кит так убивается… нет, конечно, я тоже очень хочу найти Широ, хотя это и не заметно, но… Ты сам уверен, что с тобой будет все в порядке… не хочешь пока как-то использовать время до возвращения Широ, чтобы стать к Киту ближе? Я все же уважаю Широ, но ты мой лучший друг, и я помню…

— Ханк, друг мой, так не делается. Сначала надо найти Широ, потом продолжить соперничество. И чем быстрее я найду Широ, тем лучше. Шутка ли, взял и пропал! Это ж сразу сто очков плюсом к харизме, — говоря, я разворачивался и уже направлялся ко льву, когда Ханк окликнул:

— Погоди! Я с тобой!

Я особо и не удивился, пожал плечами и махнул рукой в качестве приглашения.

— И я. Я с вами. — В ангар быстро вбежала Пидж. Кажется, собиралась она наспех, находу застегивала наручи.

— Кит проснется, тоже побежит, и замок останется пустой, — предположил я.

— Ну, тогда давайте искать быстрее, а не стоять тут и мечтать, как проснется Кит, — припечатала Пидж и направилась к Зеленому.

Мы прочесывали круг около того сражения. Начали с самого поля боя, заглядывали в обломки и сканировали космос. Потом стали увеличивать радиус. Пидж брала данные Кита, она же отправляла Киту новые, если кто-то еще искал. Жаловалась, что Кит все равно по второму разу прочесывал… будто не верил нам. А впрочем, это Кит.  
К концу первого часа поисков я практически уткнулся в планету. Выглядела знакомо, как сыр, оставленный в холодильнике месяца на три, только круглый. В общем-то, пригодной для обитания выглядела.

— Пидж. Вижу обитаемую планету. Так и должно быть? Это может быть шансом. Будь я выброшенным в открытый космос, я бы приземлился на нее.

— Да, я думала ее проверить, — согласилась Пидж. — Ханк, давай к Лэнсу. Я тоже сейчас буду.

— А у вас есть что?

— Пусто, — причмокнув, скучающе отозвался Ханк. — К тому же ощущение, что мы одно и то же место прочесываем… космос такой одинаковый.

— Планета реально обитаема?

— Да, но там аборигены на уровне племен. В космос не летают.

— Так мы там вроде богов будем? — тут же воодушевился Ханк.

— Не думаю. Планета формально под контролем галра. Ну, разве что галра от нее ничего не нужно, поэтому ее захватили для галочки. Надеюсь, у них нет инструкций по поводу того, что вышедших из львов пилотов надо убивать, не разбираясь.

— Погоди-погоди… а если есть?! — тут же встрепенулся Ханк, но львы уже облетали планету по экватору, выбирая населенную ее часть. Это было несложно — почти полностью планету покрывали моря и льды. Она была размером, пожалуй, с нашу Луну. Когда мы осторожно, чтобы никого не раздавить и не напугать сильно, снижались, любопытные человечки цвета морской волны вывалились посмотреть на нас. Они выглядели осторожными, но не напуганными. Видимо, галра тут действительно ничего не приглянулось, хотя девочки у них были интересные — с осиными талиями и огромными глазами, но волос на голове не было. У всех головы вообще были похожи на эдакие луковицы, а руки тонкие, изогнутые, как у богомолов. Все равно это выглядело интересно.

— Я вас тут подожду, — сказал Желтый голосом Ханка, когда мы уже выходили из львов. — Если что, заодно и прикрою.

— Ханк, хватит, Пидж просто пошутила. Не от кого тут прикрывать, — позвал я, обернувшись.

— Добрый вечер. — Пидж быстро глянула на небо, вроде не ошиблась, заговорила осторожно и медленно, на случай, если ее не понимали. — Не так давно в вашей галактике была битва. Отсюда вы могли видеть — яркие вспышки на небе и…

Седая «луковица» стоявшая чуть поодаль от молодых, прячась за их спинами, первой закивала:

— Да. Быть вспышки. Быть сияние в небе.

— Видимо, межпланетный тут знают не все, — шепнул я, выступил вперед и с самой дружелюбной улыбкой продолжил:

— После этого мы терять наш друг. Большой такой друг, больше нас двоих! — Я показывал на пальцах, для наглядности указательным изобразил шрам и, подцепив челку, прибавил: — Белый. Совсем белый. А волос черный.

Дед снова кивал, на каждое слово, но уже неясно было, все тем же воспоминаниям о вспышках в небе или моим описаниям. Остальные смотрели, не моргая, прямо на меня. Выглядело жутковато.

— Эй. Ребята. Ребят, — негромко позвал Желтый, и аборигены осторожно отодвинулись от нас на два шага назад. — Мне тут как бы видно, и… там галрийский истребитель.

Пока Пидж доставала планшет, я выхватил баярд. От резкого движения аборигены бросились врассыпную. Отбежали, впрочем, недалеко. Спрятались и теперь выглядывали. Ну право слово дети.

— Да нет… Не в небе. Он там, к скале ближе. И он выглядит пустым.

— Эх, сейчас бы руку Широ, — тут же подхватилась Пидж и побежала вперед, куда указывал ей планшет. Мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как бежать следом. Баярд активировать не стал, но на всякий случай оставил в руке. Население осторожно, перебежками, двинулось за нами.

Бежать пришлось сравнительно долго — минут десять бодрым маршем. Болотные даже стали отставать от нас, либо мы им наскучили.

Пустой скорлупкой истребитель лежал на скалах, над обрывом перед водой. Рядом находилось какое-то странное место, вроде алтаря: тут гнили фрукты, камень был разукрашен какими-то кляксами. Пидж смело влезла в истребитель, теперь хозяйничала там, пытаясь включить, но тот не реагировал.

— Бензин кончился, — раздалось из недр самолета. Шутила, конечно. Первые болотные догнали нас и теперь следили. Возможно, за сохранностью святыни. Мне показалось забавным — двое молодых бодро на плечах тащили старичка, который понимал наш язык. Вывалили его передо мной, и старичок, улыбаясь, продолжил, как заправский сказочник:

— С неба падать. Тот выходить. Нас спасать от злой Бог, убивать его. Свободить. Мы делать алтарь, наш новый бог. — Он указал на истребитель.

— Чувак, это просто самолет. Куда делся пилот?.. Ну, где тот, кто прилететь в большой птица с неба?

— Хоронить с почестями, — довольно выдохнул старик. Что-то уже теперь кольнуло, хотя казалось бы, с чего. Ну свалился кто-то из галра на их монстра, так и мы их убивали пачками.

— Герой, — продолжил старик, видя, что я еще не понял. А потом одной рукой показал шрам на носу, а второй на истребитель.

Меня словно спицей проткнули, от затылка до пяток. Шашлык из Лэнса. Да и Пидж молчала. Я решил, что ошибся, показалось, чертов языковой барьер. Но Пидж как-то странно долго молчала, и я на ватных ногах двинулся к истребителю.

Баярд Пидж освещал внутренности корабля, и на хромированных стенах было грубой краской намалевано — вот истребитель прилетает из космоса. Вот из него выходит кто-то, похожий на Широ… Сражение Широ с каким-то монстром. Раненный Широ, убитый монстр… умирающий кто-то, похожий на Широ, и потом пышные похороны.

— Лэнс, — обернувшись, осторожно позвала Пидж. 

Я тут же разозлился:

— Да ладно, да он же даже не похож! Смотри, он в каком-то тряпье, и волосы у него тут везде — аж грива. Ну ладно, чуток похож. Но ты думаешь, Широ можно было бы убить так просто? Пидж, не смеши!

Пидж и не собиралась — кусала губы, потом стала фотографировать. Я наблюдал, и ощущал, как сам себе не верю. Как сам не знаю, во что верить… Широ нет? Или это не Широ.

— Мы не можем быть точно уверены… — тихо произнесла Пидж.

— Да. Давай оставим это между нами… пока не поймем точно. Ладно? — попросил я. Я, блин, не мог вернуться и сказать Киту, что Широ, кажется, мертв. Мог бы, будь у нас труп, но это вот «кажется»… оно никуда не годилось. И рассказать ему об этом месте не смог бы.

— Мы продолжим искать Широ, — кивнула Пидж.

— Да. И Ханку давай не будем говорить.

— Корану и Аллуре придется, — возразила Пидж, оборачиваясь. Со съемкой она закончила. — Они… может, смогут поговорить с местными на равных. Понять побольше… в конце концов, фото Широ привезут.

— Нет, давай сами вернемся с фото, выучив этот язык…

— Лэнс, они не скажут Киту. — Пидж говорила так мягко, будто сообщала близкому родственнику, что пациенту осталось недолго. Этот тон почему-то обезоружил меня. Я приложил ладонь ко лбу, как температуру мерил, и, прикрывшись этим жестом, заговорил глухо, растерянно:

— Я не… не поэтому.

Широ ведь был нашей звездой, нашим главным… Я помнил, как мечтал, что он меня заметит, похвалит, будучи в Гарнизоне. И помню, как горели щеки, когда он сказал что-то вроде: «Отличный ответ». Я помнил Широ нашим капитаном… помнил, как он хотел помочь мне с Китом. И даже когда отчаялся я — он верил, и не зря… я ведь даже не сказал ему, что он был прав.

Но этими рассуждениями я словно сам ему могилу рыл.

— Да, расскажем Аллуре и Корану. Надо точно знать.

Всю обратную дорогу Ханк доставал нас, спрашивал, что там случилось и почему мы оба такие подавленные. Это при том, что мы старались делать вид, что все в порядке, и даже отшучивались. Но Ханка не проведешь, он нас уже знал всех как облупленных. Условились только на том, что расскажем ему потом, а пока мы не в духе. Ах, добрый понимающий Ханк. Я надеялся, что это «потом» не будет общим собранием с объявлением результатов проверки альтеанцами.

Мы вернулись в замок выпотрошенные. Аллуре, которая оказалась в ангаре, сказали, что ничего не нашли, но Ханк добавил:

— Там была планета, и она тоже, вроде как, под гнетом галра. Там даже их истребитель валялся, но Ленс и Пидж проверяли и…

— Принцесса, можем мы поговорить? — спросила Пидж, приняв огонь на себя. — Я хотела узнать кое-что об альтеанских технологиях.

— Разве Коран не лучше в этом разбирается? — удивилась Аллура, но Пидж не растерялась и прибавила:

— Его тоже позовем.

Мы с Ханком остались одни. Он немного помаялся от неловкости ситуации, и, причмокнув, предупредил:

— Ну, я готовить.

Честно говоря, я думал, что моя каюта — последнее место, где можно будет встретить Кита. По крайней мере, не тогда, когда меня там нет. Но, стоило открыть дверь, и в полумраке при включенном импровизированном мониторе я увидел и кислое лицо Кита. Вздохнул, закрыл за собой дверь.

— Что-нибудь нашли? — спросил Кит без особой надежды. Я все еще стоял у двери, как гость, отозвался так же официально:

— Нет, мы не нашли Широ.

— Какие-нибудь следы?

— Кит, ты хоть представляешь себе, насколько огромный космос? Ты не думал, что он может быть у галра?

— Я ловил трансляцию боев на арене, где раньше участвовал Широ. Его там нет. Если его нет там и нас до сих пор не шантажируют им, то Широ нет и у галра, — здраво предположил Кит. Потом удивил еще больше, спросив: — Ты устал?

— От твоей кислой морды если только, — вздохнул я, прошел внутрь, обойдя громоздкую приставку. Встал на колени на кровати, где сидел Кит, обнял и уткнулся носом куда-то в сгиб шеи. Кит не возражал, одобрительно погладил мои руки.

— Я тоже устал, — признался Кит. — А ведь мы его не так долго ищем… Что, если это теперь навсегда?

Звучало действительно жутко. И Кит, который будет искать уже не существующего Широ, и я — буду врать и бояться, что однажды откроется правда.

— Еще не поздно передумать, — предложил Кит уже бодрее, смелого из себя строил, и я фыркнул ему куда-то в маллет, проворчал: «Поговори мне тут». Хотя, конечно, было до усрачки страшно, что мы так и останемся на этой мертвой точке, и Кит будет просто позволять обнимать себя, а сам будет ходить с такой же кислой мордой скучающего по Широ.

Я по-прежнему хотел Кита себе. Хотел секса с ним, хотел просыпаться в одной кровати и осторожно перебегать в свою каюту. Да что там, хотел всем рассказать, что добился своего, а заодно и чтобы никто больше не заглядывался на Кита… И хотел сказать об этом Широ, чтобы он улыбнулся своей всезнающей улыбкой и сказал: «Молодец. Я знал, что у тебя получится».

— Лэнс, мокро… — пожаловался Кит. — Ты там плачешь или слюни пускаешь?!

***

— Куда пропали Коран и Аллура?

Я и Пидж вздрогнули одновременно, едва не подавившись. Мы ужинали в общем зале, трудно было не заметить, что альтеанцев за столом нет.

— О, они куда-то отлучились. Что-то изучать. Я приготовил им с собой, — похвалился Ханк, одновременно накладывая Киту добавки. Кит не возражал — желоватое пюре было чем-то средним между рисом и картошкой, приправа отдавала паприкой, и в целом вкус получался неплохой. Не такой синтетический, как у жижи. Ханк вообще из чего угодно мог сделать еду. Казалось, дай ему камень, и камень он тоже нарежет, проварит и подаст.

— Тогда почему у нас будто траур какой-то? С ними тоже что-то случилось? — Кит не спешил есть, смотрел пристально. Знаете, такой взгляд, под которым расскажешь, до какого возраста в кровать ссался, не то что о происходящем в замке. Но мы с Пидж держались — нам помогала еда. Оба изобразили, что Ханк в этот раз приготовил что-то необычное и очень интересное, и нам просто капец как надо рассмотреть это получше и пережевывать тщательнее, не отвлекаясь.

— Вы что-то от меня скрываете? — понял Кит. Ханк явно чувствовал себя тут лишним, потому что и сам не все понимал. Мы с Пидж продолжили есть, я уставился на Кита возмущенно, пробубнил:

— Мы просто едим. Что не так?

Кит вздохнул так, словно уже от нас устал. Встал из-за стола, наспех проговорил:

— Ханк, спасибо, было вкусно. Я пойду прогуляюсь.

— Куда? — насторожилась Пидж.

— Наружу… воздухом подышу, — пошутил Кит, не оборачиваясь. Мы посидели в тишине еще с минуту, прежде чем Ханк заговорил:

— Это связано с тем, что вы нашли? Что именно это?

— Мы не уверены, — ответила Пидж. — И это слишком серьезно, чтобы говорить до того, как будем уверены…

— Это связано с Широ? — понял Ханк, смотрел так сочувственно, как если бы это касалось только нас.

— Да, — подтвердил я.

— Широ умер? — внезапно прибавил Ханк, и снова в той же манере. Меня холодом продрало, словно за шиворот блюдо колотого льда сыпанули.

— Мы не знаем, — резко ответила Пидж. — Не знаем… Аллура и Коран должны сказать, как вернутся.

— Что будем делать, если умер? — спросил Ханк. 

Мы оба глянули на него недовольно, слово взял я:

— Для начала загадывать не будем.

Ханк поднял руки, сдаваясь.

Аллура и Коран вернулись раньше Кита. Коран вышел из льва, разминая плечи, и выглядел так, словно он его пилотировал. Его довольное лицо вызывало надежду на то, что мы ошиблись. Широ сбежал оттуда. Но следом шла бледная Аллура, и вот ей внешне как будто за что-то очень и очень было стыдно. При виде нее как-то сразу поникла Пидж, захлюпал носом Ханк.

— Широ был там, — произнесла Аллура. — Мы не нашли тела, но, похоже, что он и правда…

— Сколько процентов?! — выпалила Пидж, и Аллура растерялась, переспросила:

— Сколько чего? Что это значит?..

— Какова вероятность того, что Широ мертв? — перевел я, и у Аллуры тоже глаза стали блестящими, но она отозвалась без дрожи в голосе:

— Такая, что я бы уже сообщила Киту…

Ханк сорвался, он рыдал в голос, Коран успокаивал его, похлопывая по спине. Пидж всхлипывала, и по ее щекам стекали слезы. А мне… нужно было побыть одному. Переварить это.

Я даже сказать об этом не успел — в динамиках раздалось ликующее, оглушительное:

— Ребята! Ребята, я нашел Широ! Он очень истощен, пожалуйста, скорее приготовьте поесть и ванную! Я привезу его в Замок.

Один-другой тик все стояли, замерев. Потом горе сменилось ликованием. И как до этого мы никак не могли поверить в смерть Широ, так просто на основании слов уверовали в то, что он жив. Измучен, но жив.

Ханк обнял Корана так, что тот вытянулся по струнке, потом отпустил и бросился, конечно же, готовить еду. Пидж предупредила, что займется ванной. Коран задумчиво сообщил, что надо подготовить медицинскую капсулу на всякий случай. Вот так мы с Аллурой остались одни и не у дел.

— Что ж, — начал я, улыбнулся многообещающе, но Аллура меня словно сковородкой по голове огрела:

— Кит ответил тебе взаимностью?

Улыбку заклинило, я не мог ее убрать. И как реагировать не знал. И даже что говорить…

— Я не знаю, — соврал я. — Он же вот возвращает Широ…

— Но это было до того, как Широ пропал.

Я кивнул, руками растер лицо, чтобы убрать улыбку.

— Я правда не знаю… потом Широ пропал, а после этого… это все так сложно. Кит может сейчас вернуться и сказать, что он все же больше всех любит Широ и я снова не у дел, но…

— Лэнс, я понимаю, что Кит очень… импульсивный, неуживчивый. Но он преданный. Я думаю, ему стоило огромных усилий отказаться от Широ. И после всех этих усилий он уже не свернет.

— Никому не говори пока, ладно? — попросил я. Аллура мягко пожала плечами:

— Как хочешь… но мне кажется, что постепенно все догадались…


	8. Chapter 8

Я понял, что раньше наш замок напоминал дом покойного и даже торжественные приемы выглядели как поминки. И хоронили мы тогда то ли Широ, то ли Кита, который по нему извелся. Теперь же замок снова наполнялся теплом, в нем начиналась движуха. Уж не знаю, чем там Широ пичкали, но волосы у него правда выросли ниже плеч. Выглядел он изможденным, но довольным — как любой человек, которого на краю гибели чудом спасли. Пидж даже проверила, Широ ли это — задала несколько вопросов, на которые он спокойно ответил.

После всех процедур, танцев с бубнами, я попал на кухню к Ханку. Я мыл посуду, он перебирал продукты и, кажется, планировал, что бы вкусного приготовить на завтра.

— Друг, я всей душой за тебя, — начал Ханк, — но, кажется, эту битву ты проиграл.

— М? — переспросил лениво я. По земным меркам было уже около полуночи, я чувствовал себя выжатым, соображалось туго.

— Ты видел лицо Кита? А лицо Кита до этого?.. Он же так рад, что Широ вернулся. Даже если Широ ничего с ним не хочет, даже если Широ вообще не по этим делам, Кит будет ждать его. Честно говоря… это так прекрасно, что уж я-то прожженый натурал, но даже я бы сдался, если бы меня так любили. Прости, я не затем говорю, чтобы сделать тебе больно. Просто знай, что ты всегда можешь на меня положиться. Я, конечно, не спец, но как смогу я всегда тебя поддержу. Ну, чего-нибудь вкусного смогу приготовить в обход общего стола.

— Никогда не отказывался от твоей готовки, — улыбнулся я. Ханк был неуклюж в своих попытках поддержать, но… но впервые за эти месяцы я ощутил то же самое. Я подумал, что Кит уже не вернется. Просто на тот момент, пока он вытаскивал Широ из развалюхи, пока вел его в обеденный зал, потом ждал под дверью душа, потом… я пропал, понимаете? Я для Кита пропал. Он забыл не то что мы как бы вроде вместе, или какие-то обещания, он забыл вообще о том, что я существую. Широ вернулся — живой, требующий внимания, словно новорожденный.

После посуды я ушел к себе — хотелось побыть одному. И услышал то, чего не хотел слышать все это время, но что ожидал… Широ и Кит шли вместе. Я узнал по шагам, по приглушенным голосам. И хотя больно было невыносимо, словно из меня внутренности штопором выворачивали, я прислушивался дальше. Дверь в каюту открылась, и Широ зашел туда вместе с Китом. Дверь закрылась.

Я ощутил себя куколкой, которую давно покинула то ли гусеница, то ли бабочка. Абсолютно пустой, разбитый и бесполезный. Стоял, прислонившись к двери спиной. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать… Кит ведь так любил Широ, на что я вообще надеялся?

Не включая света, я направился к кровати, едва не сбил приставку в темноте, удержал ее, извинился перед ней, как перед человеком, рассмеялся этому и тут же подавился смехом. Показалось, что мне в горло собственное сердце попало.

Кит сука. Это было жестоко. Невыносимо жестоко… Черт бы с ним, если бы он меня не любил и дальше. Я как-то смирился с этим, как-то это переживал. Но он же дал мне шанс… все эти мимолетные поцелуи. Да в конце концов, я ему отсасывал! Почему он не мог остановить меня тогда? Зачем подыгрывал? Попробовал? Он не знал, что Широ лучше? Мог меня спросить, я бы еще тогда ему сказал! А я?! Почему я не остановился? Я не знал, что он Широ любит больше? Правда что ли? Думал, что один раз ему отсосу, и этого достаточно, чтобы перекрыть всю крутость Широ?

Тварь… я же обещал его ждать. Что мне делать теперь? Я ведь не могу, я ведь обещал… да ну его нахер, не буду. Он меня предал, я тоже могу его предать. Я обещал не исчезать, он сам сбежал. Ясно? Я ничего не нарушил, а Кит…

А Кит тоже ничего не обещал. Попробовать только. Да и… вот уж меньше всего я хотел бы, чтобы он поступал честно и приходил еще и поговорить об этом! Объяснял, что он так не может, что он осознал для себя ценность Широ и все такое прочее. Я не смог бы улыбаться и говорить ему, что готов его отпустить.

Пока я наощупь скидывал с себя одежду, заворачивался в одеяло, в простыни, в подушки, в сброшенную одежду и вообще наматывал на себя все, что было в каюте, в ней вдруг стало светлее. Я было подумал, что включилась приставка, хотя включалась эта зараза обычно со звуком пылесоса, но тогда я не сообразил. А мне хотелось темноты, я обернулся раздраженно — дверь в каюту была открыта. Я даже не подумал запереть ее. На пороге стоял удивленный, осторожный Кит. Быстро юркнул внутрь и закрыл за собой, снова стало темно.

— Ты спишь уже? — только после этого спросил Кит. У меня все слова смешались в большой скользкий ком и забили горло. Первой мыслью была надежда: Кит пришел ко мне. Он выглядел слишком спокойным и довольным для человека, который пришел меня бросить. Потом я подумал, что блин нет, показалось. Он именно что начал раздеваться для Широ, понял, что не может так, пришел сказать мне последнее пока и вернуться в каюту Широ. Тогда захотелось сделать вид, что меня тут нет — не пойдет же он трахаться с Широ, не поговорив сначала со мной. Это все было слишком много для меня одного.

— Лэнс? — позвал Кит. — Ты же сел, я видел. Что с тобой? Ты обиделся?.. Но ты же понимаешь, Широ вернулся, живой и…

— Стоять! — скомандовал я, чувствуя, как на меня стала давить темнота. 

Наверное, Кит ощутил то же, попросил:

— Включи хотя бы подсветку.

— Ты пришел сказать, что между нами все кончено, или ты уложил Широ спать, поцеловал в лоб и пришел ко мне?

Знаете что? Мне вот после этого показалось, что Кит растворился, настолько стало тихо. Сделал вид, что он мне приснился. Ну нет, подумал я зло и поднялся с кровати, пошел искать его наощупь и нашел снова приставку, в этот раз она с грохотом упала. Мне было все равно, даже если она разбилась к чертям — я переполз через нее и в темноте поймал Кита, он даже не дернулся.

— Прости, — начал Кит, и у меня сердце упало куда-то в желудок, я как-то негодующе забулькал, пытаясь остановить его речь. Да я просто двери заблокирую и не пущу его ни к какому Широ! Я ждал, когда Кит будет готов, пусть Широ подождет, когда я буду готов!.. Хотя я не был уверен, что когда-то буду. Куда денешься с космического корабля? — Я даже не подумал, как это могло выглядеть для тебя. Да, я очень рад, что Широ вернулся. Я совсем упустил тебя из вида сегодня, и ты, наверное, придумал себе всякого.

— Ты не уходишь к Широ? — из последних сил вывалил я.

— Нет, — быстро и уверенно ответил Кит. Я повис у него на плече, почувствовал, что начали слезиться глаза, заговорил как бы в шутку плачущим голосом:

— Господи, Кит. Не пугай меня так! Я думал, что сдохну! Я слышал, как ты ушел к нему!

— Поговорить же, — спокойно отозвался Кит. — Отпусти меня. Лэнс, ты королева драмы. Прекрати притворяться, я знаю, что ты не плачешь. Включи свет.

— Так ты зачем пришел?

— Да неважно уже… Широ в замке, я успокоился за него, подумал, что ты столько ждал. Но я вижу, что ты не в себе… я в другой раз…

— Нет, ты не можешь уйти!

— Господи, какой ты громкий… и вцепился как. Лэнс, отпусти. Ты правда не в себе. Все в порядке, успокаивайся. Я приду в другой раз. Завтра же приду, до завтра ты…

— Я тебя чуть не потерял только что! Конечно, я не в себе! Но ты мне нужен, не уходи! Кит! Кит, я так люблю тебя! Господи, как я люблю тебя! Мне казалось, я сдохну от боли, если придется выслушивать, что прости не получилось, Широ лучше. — Я не контролировал голос, при этом повышал тон, и, видимо, Кит понял, что я не притворяюсь — хлопнул по щекам, поймав лицо в ладони. И, конечно, почувствовал, что они мокрые.

— Я не буду использовать секс, чтобы успокоить тебя, — отрезал он. Я кивнул. — Но и оставить тебя так не могу… Лэнс, ты неисправим. Я так устал возиться с Широ сегодня. Хотя это, конечно, возня была приятная, но… но теперь мне возиться с тобой.

— А ты против что ли? Ты до этого довел!

— А что я должен был? При всех тебе что-то говорить? И, Лэнс, если не прекратишь орать, то я оставлю тебя одного и уйду.

— Бесчувственный ублюдок! Ты же меня довел!

— Ты сам себя довел.

Хотя у меня не хватало выдержки сбавить тон, Кит по-прежнему стоял тут, обнимал за плечи одной рукой, второй гладил по спине. О, если бы мог взглянуть на себя со стороны, то наверняка бы сам себе казался противен, и Кит, которого я знал, вряд ли стал бы это терпеть. Этот же вдруг стал каким-то мягким, податливым и заботливым. И выглядело это так, словно он мне что угодно простит.

***

Утром я был очень осторожен — мне казалось, что мой крик был слышен во всех каютах. Надо будет как-нибудь проверить их на слышимость. В коридоре-то слышно, но в самих каютах что, все резко спать ложатся? И я ждал вопросов — от Аллуры, от Ханка. От Широ…

Широ сидел за обеденным столом в одиночестве, отросшие волосы завязал в хвост, лишь бы не мешались. При виде меня улыбнулся, как бы извиняясь, кивнул на тарелку:

— Кажется, будто никак не могу наесться.

— Ничего. Кушай. Ханк для тебя старался, — заверил я, усаживаясь напротив. — Ну… как с длинными?

— Я их подстригу, честное слово, — пообещал Широ и вернулся к еде. Я поднялся и налил себе фиолетовой бурды, что заменяла нам кофе, хотя на вкус была больше похожа на крахмал, но тоже бодрила. – Говорят, Кит тут совсем голову без меня потерял.

— О да, местами он был просто невыносим! — Я оседлал стул, сел напротив Широ. — Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что ты вернулся. Начиная с того, что, черт, мне тебя не хватало, продолжая тем, как всех задолбал Кит, и заканчивая неоспоримым фактом, что лидер он так себе, если честно. У тебя это получается лучше.

— Я думаю, Кит может быть хорошим лидером. Просто не старался… чтобы вам не хватало меня, — пожал плечами Широ. — Значит, Кит всех достал… и тебя?

— Временами, — уклонился я. Так и хотелось рассказать Широ о том, что случилось. О том, что Кит умеет быть ласковым, нежным. О том, что у нас наконец-то сдвинулось с мертвой точки, и теперь, тем более с возвращением Широ, вперед пойдет со скоростью локомотива. Но я знал, что после этого могут быть большие проблемы с Китом — ему не понравится, что я выдаю наши отношения, тем более Широ. И я держался. — Ты его таким, наверное, и не видел.

— О, поверь мне, я видел его разным, — улыбнулся Широ. — И отлично представляю, каким он может быть. При нашей первой встрече он у меня машину угнал. Хотя был еще школьником.

Я фыркнул от смеха, едва не разлил заменитель кофе, хлопнул себя по колену:

— Отлично представляю. Боже, да, Кит такой… Он и его галрийские корни. — Я немного ревновал. Широ познакомился с Китом намного раньше и общался больше. Стоило ли удивляться, что сначала он хотел внимания именно от Широ? Но все это сглаживало осознание того, что выбрал Кит меня. Что все будет хорошо.

— Он долго рос один и до сих пор людей отталкивает, — задумчиво протянул Широ. Он больше не ел, только вертел в руках ложку. Дверь в отсек открылась, на пороге показался сонный Кит, и я не сдержался — снова засмеялся в голос.

— Что? — не понял Кит, потом все же догадался: — Меня обсуждали?

— Ай, прости, забыл, что с Широ общаться мне нельзя, — я в шутку заспешил, быстро допил «кофе», направился к двери, пританцовывая. — Оставляю вас наедине.

— Господи, Лэнс, — устало высказал вслед Кит. Оставлять их наедине тоже было не страшно — Кит мой, и Широ был бы рад за нас, если бы знал правду. И в то же время я укреплял нашу легенду.

— Кажется, вы стали лучше общаться, — услышал я голос Широ. Замедлил шаг, чтобы услышать, что хочет ответить ему Кит, и был вознагражден:

— Он очень поддерживал меня, когда ты пропал… Если б не Лэнс, я бы совсем рехнулся.

Я чувствовал себя так, словно с неба спустился прекрасный голый ангел и предложил мне минет.

***

Весь день Кит увивался за Широ. Мне сочувствовали все, кажется, даже Аллура, которая разочаровалась в своей теории и считала, что меня кинули. Я отмахивался легкомысленно: Кит? Да подумаешь, Кит. Главное, Широ живой и здоровый, и больше Кит не будет отвлекаться на его поиски. Всем своим видом показывал, что раз Кит счастлив, то и я счастлив. А вечером, до того, как по каютам разбрелись остальные (специально проверил) заглянул к Киту с целью остаться у него, либо позвать его к себе. Каюта была пуста. Я тут же вспомнил, где Широ, — я видел его на мостике с Аллурой, они говорили о чем-то очень серьезном, и это не выглядело так, словно Широ мог в любой момент развернуться и уйти, бросив этот разговор на середине. Значит, каюта Широ тоже была пустой, ну и что Кит не у него. Ну, я, конечно, доверял Киту и верил, что своего слова он не нарушит. Понимаете… было в Ките что-то такое, из-за чего он и занял место лидера. На него можно было опереться. Если бы он решил уйти, он не стал бы делать это тихо, он собрал бы всех в одном зале, объяснил ситуацию, попрощался бы… так и со мной. Он не пошел бы просто к Широ, Кит не был таким. Он поговорил бы со мной. Но мы говорили вчера, и Кит подтвердил, что все в силе.

Раздумывая над этим, я прошел в свою каюту, там запустил приставку. Игра отвлекала, там не получалось думать о постороннем. К тому же можно было выместить злость на драконах. На что я злился?.. Не знаю, наверное сперма в голову ударила. Я сам дал Киту время, сколько он его хотел. Мы не договаривались, что с возвращением Широ Кит станет более готовым. И временных рамок у нас никаких не было. Просто Кит не был готов, а я терял терпение. И так как я тоже пообещал, жаловаться мне было не на что.  
В особенно напряженный момент дверь в каюту открылась. Я даже не подумал, что это Кит. У нас много кто шлялся, и в наши каюты заходили как к себе домой. Запираться было не принято, если ты не спал. Впрочем, и тогда не принято, вот и появлялись у меня то Пидж с просьбой помочь, то Аллура с Кораном со странным предложением добыть им молока, то Ханк с просьбой попробовать новое блюдо, и вот последнего я особенно любил, но вкусным со спины не пахло, и я решил — не Ханк. Подозревать что-то начал, когда так же тихо дверь закрылась, обернулся на секунду, заметил Кита в неоновом свете экрана, но без подробностей. Кит и Кит, в джинсах и майке. На душе, конечно, потеплело, но я вернулся к игре.

— Не надоело? — спросил Кит, только чтобы что-то спросить. Я неопределенно пожал плечами и почувствовал, как Кит сел за спиной. Не рядом, а за мной, так что экран он вряд ли видел полностью. Удивиться я не успел — выронил джойстик, когда руки Кита коснулись меня на поясе, и поползли по нему, к животу, потом правая так же, пока я не успел опомниться, под ремень джинсов.

— Кит! — возмущенно и наигранно негодующе одернул я, поставив игру на паузу и обернувшись. Как раз уперся носом ему в волосы — Кит вытянул шею, смотрел за своими руками. Он расстегнул молнию и теперь деловито копошился у меня в трусах, останавливать его я не собирался, как бы комично это ни выглядело. Он будто и не заигрывал, а проверял, все ли на месте – сжал яйца, потом взял в кольцо пальцев член.

— Зачем ты остановил игру? — даже не посмотрев на меня, спросил Кит, но движения его замедлились.

— Решил сосредоточиться на тебе. Продолжай. — Я поцеловал его в висок. Кит поднял голову, руки из штанов убрал и только обнял меня, спросил серьезно:

— Значит, ты ревновал меня к Широ?

— Ты запер дверь? — спросил я, решив, что Кит нарвался сам и теперь меня отрезвит только разбитый нос, но Кит кивнул, глядя на экран заменявший телевизор. В его фиалковых глазах это сияние отражалось как-то красиво, но в то же время холодно. Мне захотелось, чтобы в его глазах отражался я. — Что же ты собирался делать?

— Пока не знаю, — уже без заигрывания ответил Кит и выпрямился. Спине стало холодно, хотя температура на всем корабле была приемлемой.

— Кит, себя можно не заставлять, — сжалился я. Про себя думал: «Ага, как же. Ты не можешь просить меня подождать, потом полезть ко мне в штаны, а потом сказать, что передумал». Но для Кита хотелось быть хорошим, сделать вид, что у него еще был выбор и пути к отступлению.

В каюте из-за выключенного света и неонового экрана было как-то волшебно, такого даже приглушенный свет не давал, но Кит в его сиянии казался далеким. Волосы у него были влажные, и до меня только дошло — он принимал душ. Конечно, возможно после тренировки, но может быть все же… Но мы по-прежнему сидели на полу у двери, и казалось, что до кровати целая пропасть, да и Кит, похоже, занервничал. Как и я, внешне расслабленный, но готовый поймать, подмять. Но это не было выходом, нужно действовать мягче. Подперев щеку рукой, я спросил:

— Не думал когда-нибудь о сексе на командном мостике? Огромное звездное небо, самое настоящее, освещение как в планетарии и офигенно удобные кресла.

— Ты извращенец. — Кит улыбнулся, тут же опомнился: — Ты же это не серьезно?

— Если ты не хочешь, я могу кого-то еще попросить.

— Кого? — снова улыбнулся Кит, он уже и сам не верил, что я могу его так предать. И я развел руками:

— Космос огромный, ты сам говорил.

— Там дверь не запирается, — продолжал Кит. Я, интуитивно чувствуя, как между нами снова крошатся кирпичные стены, подполз ближе, обнял Кита и притянул к себе, уперся носом ему в живот и, задрав футболку, поцеловал в ребра, в твердые мышцы пресса. Кит напрягся так, словно его бить собирались.

— Так в этом же самый сок, — заявил я между поцелуями. Кит фыркнул:

— Я пас. Кого хочешь зови, но это без меня.

— А в моей каюте при закрытой двери ты согласен? — тут же перевел я, и сам напрягся, ожидая ответа. Самое страшное, что мог сказать Кит — попросить еще времени. Но я, когда держал его к себе так близко, когда он был в моих руках, не готов был его отпустить. В тишине каюты стало слышно коридор — шаги, вроде бы, Широ. Кит тоже прислушивался к ним, и ответил шепотом, как если бы мы были за фанерной ненадежной дверью подсобки:

— Да, согласен.

Шаги стихли — Широ ушел к себе. Кит остался в моих руках — горячий и уже не такой напряженный. Может, мне показалось, но Кит выдохнул с облегчением, и как-то словно стек ко мне, накрыл руками голову, заставил поднять лицо к нему, чтобы губами коснуться моих.

С Китом как-то волнительно было целоваться, словно и не слизистой к слизистой прижимался, а самыми чувствительными местами тела мог его коснуться, к самым чувствительным. У секса открывались новые грани — не просто приятное занятие, а познание другого человека через участки, которые обычно тщательно оберегались и были ото всех скрыты. Я отпустил и резко отодвинулся, поднял руки, довольно громко сказал:

— Ну все, Кит. Последнее предупреждение тебе. Вот сейчас еще окей, можешь уйти, и я даже не буду тебя задерживать. Держу себя в руках, видишь? Если мы продолжим, и в какой-то момент ты вдруг решишь, что нет, ты не готов, я уже не смогу остановиться. Давай, беги, пока я себя еще хоть немного контролирую.

Кит смотрел на меня удивленно, потом резко поднялся, вызвав во мне желание дернуться в ответ и начать уговаривать. Но Кит вместо того, чтобы правда уйти, пока было время, снял футболку, начал расстегивать штаны.

— Голым будет сложнее, — честно предупредил я, все еще сидя с поднятыми руками. Теперь я гнул уже в другую сторону. «Кит, ты как недотрога, почему бы тебе не быть наконец смелее». Кит то ли повелся, то ли это укладывалось в его план. Трусы он оставил, но сел на колени рядом, начал раздевать меня, раздраженно прошипев:

— Давай, снимай эту дурацкую пижаму.

— Нормальная пижама, — почти возмутился я, и, пока ему помогал, мы снова целовались. Мне хотелось впитать Кита и впредь носить в себе так же, как я до этого носил свои чувства к нему. Потащило меня знатно — я положил руки ему на задницу, пока Кит пытался снять штаны с меня. Сначала на ткань трусов, потом под нее, попытался прижать Кита к себе ближе. Целовал уже не в губы, в изгиб шеи. Кит пах космической химией, которой мы все мылись, и я пытался представить, чем он пользовался на Земле. Чем пах там.

И вырвался из этих мыслей обнаружив, что я голый (пока Кит еще в трусах) оттеснен к полу каюты, в то время как Кит прижимал мои руки над головой. Пожалуй, то, что как он это делал, можно было назвать нетерпеливостью, но смутило и отрезвило меня движение — Кит второй свободной рукой развел мне ноги, и вот тут я забеспокоился.

— Ты что, решил быть сверху? — как мог зло в такой ситуации спросил я. Кит даже не замешкался — у него был какой-то крем, похожий на зеленую жижу, но прозрачный. Понятия не имею, где он его взял, но я очень надеялся, что это не техническая смазка. Он выдавил этот крем на пальцы и попробовал коснуться меня, но я быстро свел ноги, освободил руки.

— Лэнс, господи, какая разница? — нетерпеливо прошипел Кит. — Будто у нас времени мало… Потом поменяемся.

— Я не хочу потом. Я в этом более опытный! Я как опытный должен тебе и показать, направить.

Кит раздраженно выдохнул через зубы. Да, наверное, стоило уступить, но в тот момент я не хотел. Я четко знал, как и в какой позе хочу Кита, и отказывался принимать то, что он будет сверху в первый раз.

— Для тебя это так важно? — спокойно спросил Кит. Я закивал так активно, словно от этого зависело, как мы продолжим. Кит вытер руки о подвернувшуюся мою пижаму и кивнул:

— Хорошо. Давай по-твоему. Но потом поменяемся.

— Кто ты и что ты сделал с Китом? — усмехнувшись, спросил я, но ответить или отшутиться как-то не дал — поднялся, сгреб Кита в охапку, подполз к кровати. Именно так я это и видел, именно так хотел. Возможно, в этом была доля мести за все то время, когда Кит доминировал, заставлял ждать и просто выглядел так, словно позволял любить себя. И я поставил его на колени около своей кровати, заставил раздвинуть ноги и наклониться вперед, хотя Кит все равно уперся руками в матрас и полностью не опускался.

— Расслабься, — предложил я, выдавил гель на пальцы. Он холодил немного кожу, и я, не решившись довериться Киту, попробовал субстанцию на язык. Уж если там ничего не получит химического ожога, то точно можно продолжать. На вкус получилось как желе из воды, ничего особенного. Губами коснувшись лопаток Кита, я чистой рукой погладил внутреннюю сторону его бедер, а той, на которой была обильная смазка, коснулся входа, осторожно надавил, входя.

Кит пытался расслабиться с переменным успехом, каждую секунду он сжимался. Тело не могло смириться с посторонним. Я гладил, как мог, целовал, предложил:

— Тебе удобно? Хочешь развернуться?

Кит помотал головой, прогнулся, как я пытался заставить его до этого, и смог расслабиться. Тогда пошло намного легче, в конце концов это были просто пальцы. Сначала я растягивал, изнывая от желания перейти к самому сексу, но именно из-за этого движения сменились на другие, я словно имел Кита пальцами, замечал, в какие моменты он начинал вздрагивать, когда напрягался. И не забывал покусывать ухо. Мне казалось, что Кит вот-вот начнет подмахивать. Он двинулся навстречу в тот момент, когда я почти вытащил из него пальцы и не спешил снова вставлять. Я обманул его ожидания и добавил третий. Кит ахнул, попытался сжаться, потом расслабиться.

— Лэнс, — попросил он, рукой пошарив, попытавшись найти меня в темноте.

— Да, мой сладкий? — пропел я и поперхнулся, когда Кит обхватил мой член.

— Давай уже.

— Так приятно? Хм, а ты…

— Давай, пока я сам тебя не выдрал, — прорычал Кит. Обстановка и так была горячая, но грубость сработала как бензин, который плеснули в огонь. Я в следующую секунду был уже у задницы Кита, готовый вставить тут же, одним махом. Но это получилось не так просто, как казалось…

Кит выгибался, старался принять меня глубже, впустить дальше в себя. Я смотрел на его вспотевшую белую кожу ягодиц и уже судорожно прикидывал, куда буду кончать. В ложбинку на спине или в Кита? Если в Кита, то он, наверное, убьет меня. Или отомстит.

Представив, как в меня кончает Кит, я едва не спустил тут же, даже не закончив входить. Решил, что это наш максимум (дальше просто не хватало длины пальцев, и там Кит не растянут) я начал двигаться — аккуратно, совсем не так, как видел это, но все равно приятно. Кит цеплялся за одеяло, и хотя я так и собирался трахать его в коленно-локтевой со спины, мне захотелось увидеть его лицо. Но для этого надо было выйти, а я не мог остановиться. Я чувствовал, что с каждым толчком могу проникнуть хоть немного, но глубже, и это было важно — всем членом ощутить Кита, заполнить его. Когда оставалось забить каких-то ну сантиметр может, я перехватил Кита за бедра и прижался к нему, остановившись. Я пытался запомнить этот момент, я слишком долго к нему шел. Показалось, что даже время замерло и ожило с обеспокоенным окликом Кита: «Лэнс?» После него тормоза у меня отказали напрочь. Я что-то глупое шептал, покусывал то плечи Кита, то лопатки, то загривок шеи и понимал, что отчаянно хотел добраться до губ, чтобы завершить это единение. А потом ощутил, как развязывался тугой узел у меня в паху и изливалось из тела. Начав приходить в себя, осознал, что кончил все же на спину Киту, что было хорошо, но при этом нажимал Киту на спину, заставляя прогнуться, что было несомненно плохо. Опомнившись, я отпустил, но вряд ли Кит этого бы не заметил. Он дышал глубоко, потом развернулся, сел на пол около кровати, притянув одно колено к телу, и я невольно опустил глаза, заметил, что Кит еще не кончил. Ну или был готов повторить, во всяком случае у него все еще стояло.

— Ты за что-то отыгрывался? — спросил Кит. Я попытался улыбнуться:

— Тебе не понравилось?

Кит фыркнул, но не так, как если бы нет, не понравилось. Скорее это звучало как «Я не хочу давать тебе повод для гордости». А потом потянул меня на кровать, а сам — к тюбику со смазкой. Я сглотнул, но глупо было увиливать теперь, после того, как я кончил, а он все еще нет.

— Может, тебе понравится другой ритм? — предложил я, следя за его руками. Теперь мы оба лежали на кровати, Кит подсказал мне перекатиться на живот. Была его очередь.

Дискомфорта особого не было. Я даже задницу приподнял, чтобы помочь Киту. И впервые с этой ночи задумался: а как я выгляжу, каким он меня видит? Попытался улыбнуться, поймав взгляд Кита. Он действовал неловко, было понятно — пытался копировать мои движения. Что бы он делал, если бы начал первым? Растерялся, может.

— Я подскажу, когда буду готов, — произнес я и усмехнулся тому, что это перекликалось с тем, как меня попросил подождать Кит. Но вот у нас только что был секс, и Кит собирался продолжать. А я прислушивался к тому, достаточно ли растянут, чтобы не было больно, и к тому, как снова медленно поднимался член, упираясь головкой в одеяло. Кит был сосредоточен так, словно льва ремонтировал. Меня немного пугала потеря инициативы при его неопытности, и, ощутив, что готов уже тоже просить его, я сам соскочил с пальцев, перевернулся к Киту лицом и забрался к нему на колени.

— Что? — спросил Кит.

— Я помогу, — пообещал я и начал опускаться. Так я мог контролировать проникновение.

Наверное, я поспешил. Как только пропустил в себя совсем чуть-чуть, бедра свело болью, в такой нелепой позе я и замер. Выебнуться хотел, конечно, доигрался… Кит не торопил, погладил по спине и коснулся губами щеки. Это подтолкнуло продолжать, успокоиться всего за пару вдохов и снова опускаться. Кит терпеливо ждал, безотрывно глядя мне в глаза, и взгляд его плыл, будто он был пьян. Преодолев половину его члена, я, словно это мне ничего не стоило, обнял Кита за шею, приблизил свое лицо вплотную к его и перешел к поцелую — ленивому, легкому. И так же начал двигаться, не доводя до конца. Колени уставали зверски, так вот держать себя почти на весу. Кит скользил руками по моим ребрам, и это было немного странно, неловко. Я уже готов был лечь на кровать и сказать, что сдаюсь, дальше он может с моим телом делать что захочет, но пока держался. Хотя было сложнее, чем до этого с Китом.

И хотя я больше думал о позе, об освещенности комнаты, о том, что Кит наконец-то сдался, я чувствовал и то, как Кит с каждым толчком продвигается глубже. Каждое движение ощущалось так, словно внутри была змея, и когда Кит задевал что-то — она дергалась, касаясь самых приятных точек моего тела. Слез я с колен Кита, когда понял, что он так не кончит. Лег на спину, утянул его за собой и почти подтолкнул, заставляя снова войти. Теперь двигался Кит, и тут ему хватило всего пары сильных толчков, а потом меня всего перетряхнуло, когда я ощутил, что кончил он в меня. Прямо как заказывал, отлично. Правда, я не думал, что сразу после этого Кит свалится на меня и придавит всем весом расслабленного тела. Я даже подумал, что он сознание потерял, но Кит приподнялся заглянуть мне в глаза. Я показал пальцами: «Окей, я в порядке». Кит лег обратно, на меня, но уже не был таким тяжелым. Где-то между этими перемещениями я и кончил, просто от того, как терся мой член о его живот. На этот раз, правда, ощущалось не так ярко, но все равно приятно.

— Мы сделали это! — шепотом проорал я, подняв и вытянув руки, тут же обнял ими фыркнувшего Кита.

— Радуешься, как девственник, — прошептал Кит, приподнимаясь. Быстро и неожиданно поцеловал в щеку, откатился в сторону и полез под мое одеяло. Я остался голым, но вместо того, чтобы прятаться, повернулся на бок. Поймал взгляд смутившегося Кита и улыбнулся шире.

— Ах, Кит, все прежнее было ошибками. Я все это время тратил энергию в ожидании тебя. Иначе я бы тебя сломал тут.

— Да, да. В тебе слишком много нерастраченной энергии. И я ни за что не поверю, что у тебя было много партнеров, с твоими-то приемами.

— На тебе же сработало. — Я пожал плечами, повернулся на живот, решив погреть под взглядом Кита еще одну сторону себя.

— Не это сработало, — признал Кит и сдался. Вытащил из одеяла руку, погладил по спине, зацепил когтями слабо лопатки.

— Ну да, просто я замечательный и самый желанный, а мы заперты на одном корабле.

— Лэнс, сейчас в коридор пойдешь в чем есть, — предупредил Кит.

— Это моя каюта.

— Ага, прикинь, какая трагедия, — выразительно кивнул Кит, и я решил не нарываться. Сделал вид, что просто шутил.

***

Наверное, грубо так говорить, но я чувствовал себя первооткрывателем. Мои метки алели на бледной коже Кита, как флаги на новой земле. В душе я долго искал на своей коже его следы. Они были незаметны, если не приглядываться, но все же были. Из-за этого я мог продолжать носить футболки с вырезом и ничего не бояться, а Кит все время поправлял ворот. Ему, должно быть, казалось, что заметили уже все. Мы отчего-то продолжали не афишировать наши отношения и… как бы это объяснить? Это было нам обоим понятно. Шла война, мы не могли просто выйти и сказать: «Порадуйтесь за нас», хотя они бы порадовались. Нам стыдно было, наверное, что мы такие счастливые в том безумии, что творилось вокруг. Я думаю, остальные решили, что раз у нас само собой замялось и мы оба не склонны к истерикам, то можно выдохнуть спокойно.

И, когда в тренировочном зале, во время пристрелки, Широ подловил меня, я видел, что он не просто встал рядом пострелять. Он искал меня, хотел спросить что-то, я даже подумал: «Не о нас ли с Китом?», но нет, это казалось бредом.

— Я многое пропустил, наверное, — начал Широ. Словно он мог отвлекаться на разговор — он и так мазал по движущимся мишеням. Попадал, конечно, но не в цель. Это приятно, чувствовать себя в чем-то лучше своего кумира.

— О да, попытки Кита быть лидером и параллельную реальность, где ты со Славом напарники.

— Ты ведь шутишь? — усмехнулся Широ и промахнулся снова. Что-то в его голосе заставило меня понять и опустить пушку — Широ нервничал. Он мазал не потому, что стрелял плохо. Он не мог сосредоточиться.

— Хочешь о чем-то спросить? — предложил я. Что могло заинтересовать Широ? Я возвращался снова к мысли о нас с Китом и не верил в это до последнего, пока Широ не произнес:

— Как у тебя с Китом за это время? Я смотрю, вы успокоились.

— Ну, как тебе сказать — Я улыбнулся и уже подумывал рассказать ему, ведь Широ был за нас с самого начала. Думаю, он был бы рад услышать, что все хорошо. Но я очень ясно представил себе, как Кит мне врежет и не будет со мной разговаривать, если я скажу его дорогому Широ, что мы встречаемся. В этом было что-то такое, неправильное, в том что я понимал — у Широ и Кита особая связь, и такие новости я не могу говорить сам. Хотя бы без Кита рядом. — Спроси его, — выкрутился я.

— Спросить о чем? — Широ в тему вцепился как клещ. Мне показалось, что я спалился и он вот-вот хлопнет меня по плечу и скажет, какой я молодец, как я старался и наконец добился своего. Потом пообещает голову оторвать, если я обижу Кита.

— О том, как мы тут без тебя. — Я пожал плечами. — Серьезно, спроси Кита. Я не могу об этом говорить.

— О чем? — Широ загонял меня в угол вопросами, и я почувствовал себя на допросе, улыбка получилась уже не такой самоуверенной. — Лэнс, ты все еще любишь его? Кита?

— Люблю, — негромко и как-то даже гордо ответил я.

— И как? Ты сдался?

Если выбирать между «Кит меня убьет» и «Широ меня похвалит», выбор очевиден. Как бы я ни хотел сказать ему, в тот момент я стопудово знал, что Кит это не одобрит. Того, что мы говорили за его спиной, того, что я рассказал Широ о нас, не посоветовавшись с Китом.

— Нет, — ответил я и прицелился, чтобы не смотреть Широ в глаза. — Мне… по-прежнему кажется, что у меня есть шанс.

Я чувствовал, как меня прожигал взгляд Широ. Он мне не поверил? Почувствовал, что я вру, скрываю?

— Почему ты так думаешь? — продолжил Широ. На секунду мне показалось, что он вскинет пушку и предложит пострелять друг в друга. Не знаю почему. Вопрос задел меня так, будто Широ правда выстрелил. Наверное, это отразилось и у меня на лице, потому что Широ спешно продолжил: — Я поддерживаю тебя, просто не хочу, чтобы ты страдал. Чтобы вам обоим было больно. Тебе ведь нравилась Аллура? Что случилось потом? Думаешь, что не достоин?

Я попытался изобразить улыбку, опустил баярд, и он снова свернулся в компактный.

— Широ, ты прости, но я выбрал.

У меня хорошая интуиция. Я не знаю, почему я тупил до этого момента. Может, помнил, как сильно помогал мне Широ раньше, а может… может не хотел верить. Сначала была лишь догадка вспышкой, но она почувствовалась как выстрел в живот. Мне кишечник скрутило, эта же фантомная боль поползла по телу в каждую конечность. Я смотрел на Широ так, словно бы он только что убил меня, и не мог произнести свою догадку вслух. Ха-ха, такая детская магия — пока не произнес, это не по-настоящему. Но мы могли разрешить недоразумение всего парой слов, и я решил не тупить, как в комедиях, и спросил прямо, словно бы в шутку:

— Широ, ты что, проникся к Киту чувствами?

Кит в кровати, когда засыпал, все пытался свернуться креветкой. В этой позе было столько одиночества, что я закинул его руки себе на шею, устроил голову на своем плече. Утром я смеялся, что это он сам полез обниматься во сне. Только, мать его, этим утром. Только этой ночью мы переступили новую черту, очень важную, и перед нами был весь мир, полный открытий. У нас еще было сложное время впереди, когда мы стали бы уставать друг от друга. Твою мать, Широ, он ждал тебя. Он не хотел наслаждаться этим, пока ты где-то, возможно ранен, возможно в плену, может быть страдаешь. Он ждал, умирал от беспокойства и ждал. А я, получается, воспользовался тем, что тебя нет, чтобы стать с ним ближе. Да пошел ты на хер, Такаши Широгане. Кумиры так не поступают.

— Я понимаю, как отвратительно это выглядит с моей стороны, — вместо ответа заговорил Широ, но тут же опомнился, как-то даже вытянулся по-военному, и глядя прямо мне в глаза продолжал: — У меня было много времени подумать… очень много, поверь мне. Наедине с космосом. Я подумал, что… что может быть, пока меня не было, Кита поддерживал ты, что между вами могла появиться связь, о которой ты мечтал. Но ее ведь не появилось, Лэнс. Он места себе не находил… он ждал меня, он верил. Это сложно передать, но я уверен, что когда он признавался мне — я еще не любил его. Но последние события… то, что он нашел меня. То, что искал… то, сколько раз меня спасал. Я просто пересмотрел это и подумал, что… что Кит нужен мне. У вас ведь все равно не получилось.

Я стоял и думал: «Какая же ты сука, ты же нас поддерживал. Ты запер нас в одной каюте. Ты говорил мне, что у меня есть шанс». Как же хотелось сказать: «Мы еще до твоего исчезновения начали со смачного минета, а сегодня я трахал Кита, которым ты еще месяц назад брезговал». Но — Кит бы меня убил. Я был зол на Широ, но все еще держал себя в руках. Мог бы назвать его лицемером, мог бы просто врезать. Но я терялся в этих вариантах и не делал ничего.

— Наверное, вам надо обсудить это с Китом, — выглядело так, словно я, находясь в петле, табурет из-под ног у себя выбил. Но когда я это произносил, мне представлялось, что Кит скажет ему: «Прости, но я уже с Лэнсом». Ему?! Широ, который его из задницы вытащил и цель в жизни дал, который был рядом с Китом, и из-за исчезновения которого Кит так сходил с ума, как… как никогда не стал бы сходить из-за меня…

— И все же, я решил сначала объясниться с тобой… я правда думал, что для Кита ты станешь надеждой, что сможешь…

— Что у вас происходит?

Мы оба передернулись, обернулись. Кит только заглядывал в зал. Сколько он слышал? Судя по тому, как он смотрел на меня — недоверчиво и укоризненно — он решил, что я рассказываю Широ о наших отношениях. И в этот момент внутри меня снова разрывные разлетелись по всему телу. Мне захотелось запихнуть его в льва, любого, и увезти подальше. К черту разговоры с Широ, к черту войну и галра. Найдем какой-нибудь астероид, будем растить что-то вроде кукурузы, и корову с собой заберем и… Я не хотел отдавать его Широ. И понимал, что огромный шанс был за то, что отдать придется. Потому что это, черт его дери, Широ, о котором Кит столько мечтал. Мечтал ли Кит обо мне? Вряд ли, я просто подвернулся, я просто был согласен и сильно влюблен.

— Кит, — первым заговорил Широ. — Лэнс как раз говорил о том, что нам нужно многое обсудить. Как насчет комнаты отдыха?

— Ты стрелял всего три минуты, слабак, — сорвался я, едко улыбнувшись.

— Лэнс, — тут же одернул меня Кит, и выглядел он при этом испуганным. Он правда не понимал, что со мной. На секунду мне показалось, что он тоже видит, как из меня хлещет кровь после всех разрывных слов, что запустил в меня Широ. Но лишь на секунду… А в следующую стало вдруг спокойнее. Широ держался уверенно и прямо, как военный, как победитель. Кит же смотрел с беспокойством именно на меня. За мой взгляд пытался зацепиться, чтобы понять — все ли в порядке со мной. Не с Широ. Он уже почувствовал, что дело куда серьезнее того, проболтался я или нет.

И я подумал, что и Широ это почувствовал и поймет. Кит ведь не станет врать ему и говорить, что между нами ничего нет? Кит, конечно, та еще сволочь временами, но не в таком. Но Широ был все же более топорным, более солдатом, и я подумал было, что коту под хвост все его годы с Китом, если я за последнее время научился читать его лучше. Всем этим я успокаивал себя ровно до момента, пока Широ не повторил:

— Кит, поговорим?

Он опомнился, как-то размяк даже, перестал так пристально вглядываться в меня, предложил:

— Да, конечно. Только не комната отдыха, там проходной двор.

Каждое гребанное слово как заноза под ноготь. И я ничего сказать не мог — что же им и поговорить нельзя?

Ощущение было, что меня засасывает какое-то болото, и Кит, бросив на меня взгляд, просто уйдет, оставив меня захлебываться в своих мыслях. Но я ошибался. Так поступил бы прошлый Кит. Этот, пропустив Широ вперед, окликнул. Когда наши глаза снова встретились, Кит кивнул с серьезным видом и попросил:

— Верь мне.

Это было похоже на спасательный круг. Я не мог уже тренироваться. Я дул на свою боль, как на костер, и распалял сильнее. Что, если бы Аллура предложила встречаться, и я выбрал бы ее, забив на Кита? А потом появился бы Кит, сказал, что все осмыслил и готов попробовать… просто попробовать. Как поступил бы я?.. Боже, я так любил его и был так счастлив, что случившееся казалось платой за то счастье. Я говорил себе, что все могло бы быть хуже, что я мог бы изначально просто смотреть на то, как хорошо все складывается у Широ и Кита, и ни разу не узнать, что это такое, когда Кит отвечает мне.

И тут же себя одергивал. Уж лучше было бы так. Я словно врос в него за то время, что мы изучали друг друга. Он был мне ближе, чем когда я просто любил его. Казалось, что я как укусившая его пчела, и если Кит уйдет с этим жалом — он уйдет и с пучком моих внутренностей. Я проигрывал для себя мысленно их разговор. И в первый же проигрыш доигрался до того, что они начали целоваться, Широ повалил Кита на пол и… конечно, ведь к Широ он давно привык, его не надо просить подождать.

И раз за разом я возвращался к этому «Верь мне». Словно тучи меня затягивали, но последние слова Кита были солнечными лучами, проглядывающими через них. Верить Киту… он сказал, что не поступил бы так со мной. Что не ушел бы к Широ, но тогда он не знал, что нужен Широ. Какой идиот вообще откажется от человека, которого столько времени любил? Ради кого? Ради меня, что ли? Где я, а где Широ.

Я должен был прошлой ночью сделать все осторожно, трепетно, заботливо. Это могла оказаться наша первая и последняя ночь вместе, в одной кровати, и когда я думал об этом, я не хотел, чтобы она была такой, чтобы она запомнилась такой… Мне нужен еще раз, Кит. Чтобы я мог это исправить… чтобы я мог запомниться другим.

Да к черту раз. Еще много-много ночей, в которые я был бы любым. Уставшим, игривым, властным, заботливым. Под настроение, просто так. Я жаждал, чтобы мы устали друг от друга, устали от секса, и в то же время так привыкли, что не могли бы уже спать одни.


End file.
